


What to Expect when the General's Expecting

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Riza, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Roy, Omega Verse, Royai - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Brotherhood/chapter 108. Set four or five years later.  OMEGAVERSE! Cause it's fun. Roy Mustang has been voted the first President Elect of Amestris by parliament! The problem? He's in the middle of a heat and who should show up at his doorstep during his weakest moment? Why, his overbearing alpha Riza Hawkeye.  Celebration ensues! But so do consequences.  Is Roy Mustang man enough to handle pregnancy? The two will have to slap-dash a wedding and prepare for a big move to Central. All the while proving they are fully capable of the added responsibility. Can the pair balance duty, looming parenthood, rivals, enemy foreigners, nosy subordinates, political decisions, and their relationship? It may help to read my a/b/o  primer, because of course I do it differently.  Also be warned I do not write graphic porn scenes. I'm here to provide a story not an x rated vhs tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Blame Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist is a fandom I highly respect. I mean no harm to it's canon plot or the characters I love. I just caught onto the a/b/o thing and really would love to see some more FMA fics on the subject. Royai is my OTP so deal with it.  
> I appreciate any and all feedback whether positive or negative.

Somehow I talked her in despite both our better judgments. Was I insane? Was I caught up in the raging storm of hormonal chaos that plagued me that night? Was I sincerely asking for it? Was I really sure that I would face the consequence without complaining? Did I really think I was capable of escaping nature? Was I that at peace with the huge gamble that I could become a father after that night?  
I think it was everything, but mostly the last one. I ran that probability through my head a number of times that night. And somehow it never scared me half as much as it had when I was younger.  
Either way she woke me from my near comatose state the next morning by shoving me off of my own bed. Not her bed, not our bed, MY bed. I was awake instantly startled out of slumber by landing on the floor tangled in the bed sheets.  
"What was that for?" I demand in a slurred voice.  
"We're going to be very late for work today." She hisses. "And everyone is going to guess why."  
"It's Sunday Riza." I say chuckling. "We have today off."  
"Oh." She leans over the edge of my bed looking at me. "Do you remember our conversation last night?" She demands. Her brown eyes are intense, she wants to make sure I wasn't just answering her questions to get what I wanted.  
"About the whole we both know the consequence thing?" I ask looking at her. She nods. "Yes, and I still say the same things." I reply knowing it is far too late for second guessing and regrets. Because the deed is already done. Whatever comes next is already well on it's way. The previous night comes back slightly hazy. After all we were pretty crazy last night, Riza tends to go all out in the bedroom. 

She'd knocked on the door of my flat at nineteen hundred hours sharp to deliver some intel I had been waiting for. I'd wisely responded from behind the door because it was foolish to even crack it open. "Hawkeye?" I called in a slightly strained voice. It was nigh impossible to think clearly in my state, but if it was her I had some business with her.  
I stepped towards the door tying the bathrobe I had thrown on a little tighter. I leaned against the door knowing I needed to make this quick before instinct overtook me completely. Even a man with as strong a will as mine can't fight off the hormonal onslaught of heat. Really it's pathetic, I can't even see straight sometimes because all I want is a good screw. It's maddening the way my entire body just tingles with desire.  
"Yes Sir, just dropping that file off." She said. Her voice was a little clipped. She could probably smell me through the door.  
"Thanks, before you go I should tell you something." My husky voice turned excited. I did love sharing good news with her. And this was the news we had been working so hard for.  
"Oh?" She asked in curiosity, I knew she was interested because if it weren't important I would have already retreated to the safety of my bedroom. There by the front door with her on the other side I had been losing the strength to keep from flinging it open and begging her to come in.  
"Grumman's gone and had the parliament vote." I tried to keep my voice steady.  
"And?"  
"You are speaking to the President Elect." I announced proud of the victory. There had been so much just getting to this point that I almost hadn't believed the communicae delivered earlier that afternoon.  
"Congratulations Sir." She said giddily. "When are you sworn in?"  
"Come January." I said opening the door against better judgment. Riza froze as her nose flared at the scent rolling off of me. I know it got to her because she looked at me with an expression half shocked and irritated and half wanting very badly to come in and answer that natural invitation.  
She turned on her heels in an attempt to leave before something got out of hand. She was desperately trying to stave off a rut, but I, being an idiot, called her to pause for a moment. Because I was watching her leave and realized that I really did need her, loved her more than anything else, and had to let her know that. Right then and there I made a decision we'd only ever laughed at in our days together.  
"Riza, I have a quick question to ask." She didn't turn to look at me as she halted mid-step.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Willyoumarryme?" I butchered the question caught between my body's merciless desire and the fear that she could have said no.  
She chuckled.  
"I guess bonded isn't enough anymore?" She asked looking back at me. "Yes, I will marry you." She replied in a sultry voice. She stepped towards me shakily trying to fight the instinct. But it was hardly any use. We were both already in too deep.  
"That's two in one day." I said grinning, but I was leaning against the doorframe in a sort of humiliating way. If I could just get her for a few moments to take the edge off of the insatiable need to make love I might be able to think properly.  
"Roy I should go now." Riza said fully intending to turn tail and run down the hall out of range of that bewitching scent I was literally marinated in. Instead of turning she took two more steps so that she was just a few feet from me.  
"You're going the wrong way." I pointed out. Oh I had her by the looks of it, now I just had to convince her this was ok.  
"Close the door." She ordered reminding me that this was all my fault. If I had shut the door then, she could have mustered the strength to walk away.  
"How about no." I said suggestively. I knew better, we had our boundaries and our agreement. The last thing we needed was more responsibility. And yet as I told myself this I found myself longing to change things between us. Hell we've been bonded for ten years. Sure we've never done this because of what it might do to me, but do I care anymore? I've made my goal, anything else can only be icing on the cake. Might be fun, god I sounded like Hughes. He was always rambling about family.  
Riza raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She took yet another step toward me. I could tell she wanted to come in and help me out.  
"Inviting you in." I said thickly. "To celebrate."  
"We've talked about this before, Roy. No contact during heat remember?" She tried to get one of us to pull up before we both crashed. We'd been so good at staying out of trouble for all these years.  
For her to come in and 'celebrate' was a threat to our current situation. The consequences were too great. "And let's talk about it now." My voice was almost begging.  
"No Roy, we can't do this, if you... if I.... we agreed no children." She stammered.  
"And there's a very slim chance of that given our medical histories. Besides don't you want to try it just once?" I gripped the doorjam tightly. If she didn't respond would I initiate something? Probably.  
"We said we would think about adopting, but you said you didn't want to have to deal with that burden." She shot back fighting not to step closer. I had said that a long time ago. And yet those words felt selfish and immature after all these years.  
_Sometimes I envy betas._ I thought. They have it easy, no hormonal instability, no bonding, no reaction to the cloying scents of the person you love. And of course it was my luck that I had reached sexual maturity to discover I was an omega.  
It had been a pain in the ass to say the least. I never believed in those silly ideas that I was weaker or lesser for that. I'd proved that easily enough over the years as a soldier. Hell I was a Brigadier General with more battle scars than most alpha soldiers ever accumulated. The only thing I had to concede was that spending twenty-four hours in unsatisfiable sexual desire was no fun.  
I caught a whiff of Riza's odor. Did she realize she was scenting? I doubted it, that was all I needed to spurn her on. Because now that I had her in my senses I was not about to let her walk away at all.  
"I know, but god do you look gorgeous." I whined. And not just any whine, that whine. I only ever used it when I wanted her.  
"In my uniform?" She shook her head. "You're hormone drunk." She added.  
"And you're not too far from it yourself." I replied.  
"Close the door, Sir." She returned to formality if only to put some kind of distance between us.  
"Haven't you ever wanted to take a risk?"  
"We take lots of risks, risks that don't involve undesired results." She stepped closer very slowly. She was almost at her breaking point. Any longer and she'd have me on my back.  
"What if something did come of it?" I asked in a lucid tone. I wanted to know what she really felt on the matter because I had been the one to put those boundaries up. Partly as self-inflicted punishment, partly because I had more important things to do.  
I could see in her chocolate colored eyes that she was trying to decide if I was asking her a proper question or just that desperate to get her into my bed.  
"You have your final promotion coming up." She reminded. "What will carrying a child do to that?" She asked.  
"It's March, nine months will be up by the time we move into the new mansion. Grumman's officially separating military and politics. I'll be living and working from the same building." I informed before I had really processed her question. But it was true, nine months from now was December. I took office in January.  
_What am I saying? Do I want that or do I want her? I'm so tired of being lonely._ I remembered Hughes' photo collections, the way he flaunted them like I flaunted alchemy skill. Somewhere in my head I found myself admitting that a family had a nice ring to it.  
"Consider the consequence. You will be the one that pays for a few hours of satisfaction. You'll have to shoulder that burden on top of everything else." She was sliding her right foot towards the door against her better judgment. It seemed like she was expecting me to pull up out of this one. Her words weren't a flat out rejection, they were questions aimed at me. Was she subtly saying that as long as I was sure she was willing?  
"I know." I said simply. I'd gone over the possibilities and chances. It was already going to be a long shot. Lust's attempt on my life had not healed very well thanks to my handiwork. And would she kill me if I told her I'd seen something? Something terribly eye opening when I had gone through the portal? In the end I figured it was still highly probable, and I wasn't in the least bit scared of that.  
Riza slammed me against the wall of my apartment with one hand the other shutting the door behind her. There was no longer any will power. It was all instinct. The blood rushing in my head already, pounded louder. I felt my body ease up at the prospect of getting what it wanted.  
She kissed me roughly. I pressed my lips against hers eagerly.  
"Promise me one thing." She murmured pulling away.  
"What?" I asked in a breathy whisper. Her hot breath against my neck inciting me to press myself against her impatiently.  
"If this ends in pregnancy, I don't want to hear one single complaint out of you. Do you understand?" Her voice was cool and lucid. There was a touch of the overbearing Lieutenant in her tone and it briefly me made me wonder. No I was the one who had incited this, I had no right to complain about the aftermath.  
"Not one." I promised soberly.  
She deftly undid the knot of my robe and yanked the belt out of its loops in one motion. She pressed her cold fingers against my chest tracing them down to my stomach. I knew it was a tease because she pulled away suddenly and sauntered toward my bedroom.  
She was down to her underwear and bra in seconds. I circled her and she grabbed me with all her strength. Without a sound she sent us tumbling onto my bed. I was lying on my back but that was nothing new for me. She always did like to be on top.  
What happened next was blurry, lots of touching and kissing. I think we fell off the bed a time or two, and there was a lot of moaning from the both of us. 

"It's your choice." Riza concedes drawing me back to the present. "But are we really ready for that kind of responsibility. Saving the country is one thing. Having kids..." Her voice trails off as she stares at me. I'd begun to frown deeply. "What?"  
I say nothing lost in thought. Mainly I'm just trying to remember what we did the night before.  
"Roy what's wrong?" She reaches a hand for my shoulder wondering if she's said too much. Her fingers graze my skin gently and I blink.  
"Nothing Riza, I just wish you wouldn't worry so much."  
"I can't help it. I naturally worry about you." She reminds brushing her fingers against my cheek lightly. I crawl back into the bed and she rests her head against my chest.  
I kiss her head and sigh. "Scared to see what happens next?" I ask against her scalp.  
"Terrified."


	2. Too Late to Back Out Now

Three weeks go by before the verdict is in. It starts on a Wednesday. Midmorning comes at East HQ and I find myself making a hasty retreat for the lavatory. The nausea is so sudden I barely notice it in time. I quickstep past Riza and my subordinates and into the hall. I reach the toilets just in time to watch my breakfast come back up. My stomach knots and bucks as the contents come racing out of me. I steady myself on the toilet wiping bile from my lips. I take a few shaky breaths as the feverish heat starts to fade.   
In the mirror I look at myself and wipe at the sweat on my brow. I look pale and unsteady but there's nothing I can do about that. I swallow at the awful taste in my mouth and swish some water to help. When I return I catch Riza eyeing me in concern. I push by her and into my office and shut the door behind me.   
Now alone I lean against the door. There's a nudging thought in my mind but I ignore it, telling myself I must have a virus.   
Because   
Riza comes in some time later and asks if I am feeling well.   
"Perfectly fine." I reply not looking up from paperwork. I know she suspects I'm not telling her something.   
Thursday morning the phenomena happens again as I'm dressing for the day. I hang onto the toilet puking my guts out wondering just what is wrong. I threw up yesterday morning now today, but all night I felt well. I've never been a man to jump to conclusions so I shrug it off and head for work. But I can't ignore the fact that there is that one possibility.  
Friday morning I know something is definitely wrong with me. I'm in the middle of discussing an upcoming trip to Central with Riza when my stomach, which has been slightly unsettled since I woke up, spikes violently. Halfway through a thought I give her a startled look before tearing for the door. I run with absolutely no dignity with one hand covering my mouth and the other working the doorknob desperately.   
When I come back with sweat on my brow Riza rises from her desk and silently waits for me to enter my office. Clinging to the door I take a deep breath and then slowly enter the adjoining room. She shadows me while the others only glance in our direction. They know better than to get distracted.   
"General?" She asks me professionally. I sink into my chair and look at her.  
"I'm fine Lieutenant." I gasp. But I'm not because I have that horrid bitter taste in my mouth and my stomach is still queasy. I reach for a glass of water on my desk and take a small sip. I try to work the water over my tongue and gums to get that awful flavor out.  
"What's wrong?" She asks in a serious tone. No more games, she wants to know what's wrong with me.   
"I've been getting stomach sick every morning." I say. It's only after I say this that the words sink in. Our eyes meet briefly and I must be looking just as frightened as she is. Her eyes are dark and unreadable.  
"Roy?" Riza asks a quiver in her usually steady voice. Her eyes get that stern look in them that she uses when she's dealing with my episodes of silliness.  
"Um....I think maybe.....I...Uh..." I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I splutter uselessly. Sometimes I really am hopeless.   
"Should go to the doctor." She finishes for me emphasising the word doctor. I know what she means, she wants me to go see a specialist. Because the evidence is rather incriminating.   
Speechless I cover my face with a hand in exasperation. Now I've really done it this time.   
"I knew this would happen." Riza says taking the empty seat across from me. "Any other odd changes?" She asks in a tone that warns I better be honest with her.  
"Exhaustion the past couple days but I thought maybe it was a virus." I reply quietly. I fold my arms over my chest. She catches my eyes with hers and they search me for anymore interesting facts.  
Riza lets out a heavy sigh. "But there's no answer until you see a doctor." Her voice is concerned more than anything else.   
"If I am..." I can't say that word yet. Because the fact is, I'm completely unsure of how I feel on the matter.   
"I tried to warn you Roy, but you were too busy talking me into it." She admonishes. Now wait a minute, we both know this isn't entirely my fault. Sure it's mostly my doing, but I know Riza and she could have left. She was just as willing to gamble as I was. I know she was the least resigned when this outcome was considered, but she can't deny her actions.  
"You didn't seem to put up much of a defense." I counter. "Besides I said I was willing to accept the results." Am I willing to go through nine months all because I couldn't keep myself in check? But see that wasn't it either. I was fully aware of my actions that night. In a desperate kind of way, but I knew what I could potentially end up with.  
"You were horny." She fires back.   
"So were you." I smirk. "But neither one of us was all that worried about what might come after. You would have turned right around and left if you were that against it."   
Riza nods in agreement. She had been rather fearless. In fact the only thing she had been clear on was no complaints. Maybe she does want kids after all. I can see her thoughts in her eyes and I know where this is going.   
"I see that look in your eyes. It was no accident. Subconsciously we accepted the possibility that we might become parents. And I highly doubt it was a mistake."   
She shakes her head. "But you. You're the one who gets to deal with nine months of extra strain and toil you didn't need." Riza murmurs. "January you are our president. What if something happens to you in the process?"   
It's valid concern but quite moot now. The only thing I can think of is to give away some classified intel.  
"Would it help if I told you a secret?" I ask. I'm not one to say this lightly, but I need her to understand that I'm not freaking out like she is. In a way this was inevitable. I'm nervous and scared, but I still have to accept my actions.  
"What?"  
"At the gate, I saw a great many things. Secrets and things that had yet to happen. I saw things that made me realize that maybe we aren't as in control of our fates as we like to think." I say softly.  
"Are you saying you saw this in the gate?" She asks me. "And that you believe it was inevitable?"   
"Maybe." I rub the back of my neck anxiously. It's only a fuzzy afterimage that I sometimes see in my dreams about that day. I saw so much knowledge in the brief time that it's hard to be positive of anything.  
"And you didn't tell me?"   
"Because it's no good if we don't decide it for ourselves." I reply looking into her eyes. It was a test really to see if that particular future was indeed something I was destined to partake in. I'm guessing it is.   
"This just gets better." She snarks. "You know you really did ask for it." She's more angry with me than the situation so I know she'll come around. I just have to prepare myself for what the doctor will say.   
There's a moment of silence. "So now what?" Riza asks tiredly. No matter what I always seem to exasperate her.  
"I go to the doctor." I say evenly. I'm an alchemist, I don't panic especially over the natural process of things. Riza on the other hand is not as cool headed as I expected. Instead she's pretty annoyed right now. Our eyes meet and I know I have an asskicking coming if it's nothing and I'm just ill.  
"I'll take care of that." Riza decides. I can tell she feels the need to be doing something right now. She turns for the door  
"Thank you love," I murmur. "And Riza." She looks at me before she opens it. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine no matter what, we always make it through."   
She nods curtly before vanishing.   
I let my head fall to the desk as I lose what little nerve I have left. _Now you've really done it. Gone and proved you are a useless idiot._ She's mad at me this time. What am I going to do? Why am I so scared all of a sudden? I was perfectly fine that night.   
I had been well aware of the probability of conceiving. Admittedly I hadn't been phased by the thought then. Had I really been that sure it wouldn't happen? No, I had been almost positive this would be the outcome. So I did ask for it. It had been inevitable.   
Riza on the other hand, was still denying her part in this. She was only worried, about everything now. She really does care about me, but sometimes she can be a little suffocating. The one annoying thing about an alpha is that they are very serious about protecting their loved one. And with us there's no exception to this rule.

Riza comes back in an hour later. "You have an appointment with an omega Obstetrician named Alton Addler forty minutes after our shift ends. Do you require my presence?" She asks curtly not hiding her anger with me.   
"Yes I do Lieutenant." I snap. She looks at me and sighs. I press both palms into my eyes as though the gesture can erase my every problem. I often do it when I get into messes that have no escape.  
"You do know you are the world's biggest idiot?" She asks in a softer tone.   
"You've mentioned that fact a time or two."   
"As long as you know." She shakes her head at me. "You knew on Wednesday didn't you?"   
I nod silently. "I had my suspicions."  
"And you said nothing because?"   
"I didn't want to get our hopes up." I reply, a little caught off guard by my own words. Is that why that image keeps playing in my head? I think maybe I am a little hopeful. It's a chance to start afresh. To leave behind more than just a service record.  
"You should have said something sooner." She says quietly. She turns for the door needing to get back to work. "I'll cross my fingers." She adds hesitantly.   
I only half hear what she says. I'm too busy returning to my own work. By the time I've rerun her words I smirk. It always takes her longer to accept a change when it comes to us. Still, this is a scary thing to contemplate. _We're talking about a child, and that means you get the short end of the stick for nine months._  
After lunch Riza steps in again a sheaf of papers in her arms. She sets them on my desk and then pauses. "So you're new schedule is as follows." She says trying to remain business like.   
"We'll go to Dr. Addler and then tomorrow morning we leave for Central. If the result is positive you should probably submit a change to your medical file."   
I cringe, that's where it gets annoying. Sure at some point everyone is going to know because I can't just hide a baby bump for nine months. But I'd rather not go advertising it right away. No it's not out of humiliation, but rather out of dreading how people will react. I know I'll get a lot of teasing for this one.  
"So soon?" I ask. "On top of that we have to get permission for our wedding. I know he'll say yes but we still have to inform him of our intent." With the Presidency just months away I have no doubt Grumman will want us to retire from the military before December.   
"At some point you probably won't be able to work. Things like paternity leave take time to process, Roy." Riza's voice is calm and logical as usual. I always forget the stuff involving myself. Typically I overlook the small things like eating dinner or laundry. I'm so busy doing my job that I often don't even notice my own needs.   
Riza will really breath down my back now. When it's just me she doesn't mention it all the time, but if I am responsible for another life then she will be looking over my shoulder all the time.   
"And in January you'll be made president. You need to keep your nose clean until then. All I know is that if we are having a baby, the next nine months are going to be very stressful and very busy." Riza responds. There's a touch of enthusiasm in her voice as she says this.   
She pauses before she can say anything else and I frown as she goes to the door. She silently turns the knob very slowly and pulls it open in one swift motion.   
What happens next triggers my infamous temper. I know I shouldn't get angry like this, but I've never been good at keeping cool. Lieutenant Havoc and Master Sergeant Fuery fall into my office in a heap.   
Apparently they had been eavesdropping against the door. Riza must have heard them behind it. Why would they resort to such silly behavior when they could have simply asked what was going on? And how had Fuery fallen so low? Surely Havoc talked him into it.  
"What's the meaning of this?" I demand. I'm about ready to singe their eyebrows off, because judging by their very red faces and the fact that they refuse to look me in the eye, they've heard the entire conversation up to this point.  
"Um..." Fuery looks up fixing his glasses. He's a good soldier and a fellow omega, but he should know better than to listen in on our discussions. And at the moment he's too startled to answer my question.  
Havoc looks first at Riza and then at Me. He grins wickedly. Of course he heard all of it. I glare at the alpha steadily. He's going to pay for it this time.   
"I'm waiting." I growl. I calculated the distance and air pressure to singe their eyebrows. I find a simple reminder of my skill as an alchemist usually gets good results.   
"President huh?" Havoc queries keeping the topic easy. "Congrats Chief."  
I know exactly what my subordinate is getting at. "And?" I prompt raising an eyebrow.   
"The two of you are engaged? Took long enough." The blond man stalls again. He knows what will happen if he mentions the third item of interest we were speaking about. He swallows knowing full well what I am capable of.   
"I know you heard everything Havoc. Spit it out so I know you heard it correctly."   
"Is there really a chance that you might be......" Havoc falters if only because he's having a hard time imagining such a situation. In truth I am too. Even if I was fully prepared to handle this it was still totally new to me. Often times those around us forget our gender designations. I naturally show a lot of characteristics of alphas while Riza has been mistaken for an omega a few times. And then something crazy happens and she ends up saving my sorry ass and everybody remembers.   
"Expecting." Riza supplies. Havoc nods. "We're not sure." She admits.   
"Now the doctor's appointment makes sense." Fuery murmurs.   
Lieutenant Breda pokes his head in his face thoughtful. "Interesting developments. All tactical ones I'm sure."   
I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I'm already unnerved by the whole thing and now my subordinates are well aware of what Riza and I have been up to. "I want all of you to keep this to yourselves. Not a word, if anyone so much as mentions the P-word or any synonym thereoff I will relieve them of their eyebrows. Is that clear?"   
They all salute smartly. Before they turn tail and leave Breda has one more thought. "Nothing from the Lieutenant ever misses its target." He says matter-of-factly. It's supposed to be a joke about her virility. But I don't much find it funny.   
I clap my hands far too strung to let it slide. Energy charges the air as Havoc and Fuery take either side of Breda and force him out of the office. Havoc shoves everyone down as a small explosion shakes the adjoining rooms.  
Riza shuts the door as I sit at my desk furious. Breda's jibe was ill-timed. Riza's eyes glimmer a little, she obviously finds the man's cheap joke somewhat amusing.   
"Maybe this was a mistake." I mumble . Riza closes the gap between us with quick even strides.   
"Nonsense." She replies standing beside me. "Maybe it was inevitable. Maybe there was no avoiding it."   
I look at her skeptically. "You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" I have quite possibly thrown us down a road we aren't meant to travel down.  
She shakes her head and leans down to kiss me on the nose. "We'd better get our work finished before we head out of town." She glances at the scorch mark on the floor. "I'll assign a maintenance detail for that."   
"What would I do without you?" I ask. And really, I don't know where I would be without that woman.  
"You'd be dead Sir." She replies a little sarcastically. I chuckle because she is probably right.


	3. Because We Like to Complicate Things

I was so busy focusing on work to keep from allowing the nervous nudging in the back of my mind to overtake me that I never noticed the time. Riza enters the quiet office as I finish the last form for the day. "Ready to go?" She asks.  
I look up at her and she knows I'm nervous. Hell, anyone with a question like mine would be nervous. Despite Riza and I's previous standing agreement and my stubborn will to maintain my dignity as a man, I was a little anxious.   
"I took the liberty of pulling your medical files and your Military Health Benefit Code." She raises a manilla folder under her arm. No matter what she always thinks on her toes. It's one of the things I admire about her.   
I rise from my seat and pull on my coat. Mid-March is still far too cold for my liking. I've always been more susceptable to cold temperatures. The one thing I wasn't looking forward to in being sworn in in January was that it wold be unbearably cold yet again.  
Leaving my office with Riza on my heels as usual we pass Havoc still finishing up some files. He gives us a thumbs up signal grinning wickedly again. I ignore him. Grateful as I am for the support I'm not one for over-emotional displays.  
We punch out at the time clock walking down the colorless hall. As we exit towards the parking lot I give her a sideglance.   
"The hospital?"   
"Yes."   
We get in my car and drive. "Which part?" I only ever remember coming out of hospitals. I never go in them of my own accord. Usually I'm unconscious on the way in.  
"Family side." She points to the left and I follow her lead. "First floor suite 108." She adds as we park and climb out. I march forward ready to face the truth. In a way I'm calm and objective. The one thing I've decided is I'll embrace either response. Yes or no it won't matter though I find myself leaning for yes. Which surprises me because I've never been a family man. Or at least that is what I thought.  
Dr. Addler's office is a small quiet sublet of the hospital with a cramped waiting room with half a dozen seats and a newspaper rack. The receptionist sat at a small desk with typical clutter and paperwork.   
"This is the best you could do?" I ask. I'll be the first to admit I have delusions of grandeur.  
"There aren't very many doctors for you out here, maybe back in Central." Riza provides.   
The young lady smiles. "Roy right?" We both nod Riza handing over the paperwork. The secretary pulls up the phone next to her. "Last appointment's here." She announces. "Please have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."   
Riza sits down and pats the chair beside her. I refuse by pacing impatiently. "Sit down."   
"I can't." I pass in front of her turn and pass her again. When I come by her a third time she reaches a hand out to grab me but expecting that I sidestep out of her reach and into the wooden door as it opens towards us suddenly.   
I halt and ignore the pain in my forehead. Riza giggles, knowing that I should have sat down. An unfamiliar voice catches our attention. "I am sorry about that. Are you ok?"   
"Fine." I say evenly looking at a middle aged man I presume is the doctor. He's shorter than me with thinning brown hair and gentle grey eyes.   
"You must be Roy Mustang. I'm Alton Addler." He shakes my hand vigorously. "And this is?"   
"Riza Hawkeye." I reply.   
Addler inhales deeply. "His partner in crime. How long have you been bonded?" He leads us towards the private examination room.   
"Ten years?" I reply a little unsure. "Shortly after the civil war." Riza and I had come to the conclusion after the war that we weren't ever going to seek out anyone else. Nor were we seeking to change our relationship, but we had shared a night of confessions and by morning we were stuck with each other no matter what. Not that there were any complaints.   
"That's a long time." He motions for me to sit on the table. It really wasn't necessary as far as I was concerned but I sit on it. Riza sits in the extra seat behind me while Addler occupies a wheeled stool and looks over the medical history.   
"Quite the history of injuries." He murmurs. "You've shown some recklessness in your youth." He frowns at the long list of recorded battle scars. "How long since heat?"   
"Three weeks." I answer.   
"Any changes in behavior, diet, mood?"   
"I get stomach sick, but only in the mornings. And a feeling of exhaustion at random points in the day." I can feel Riza's eyes boring into the back of my head. So long as I act like an adult she won't say anything.   
Addler nods to himself taking a pen from his shirt pocket and writing things down. "There's one easy way to know if conception has happened." He stands up. "With omega like you and me our scent reveals everything."   
I was expecting this. The doctor was suddenly very close, too close for comfort but I have no choice. I obediently open the pores in my neck and my own familiar odor clings around me.  
Addler takes a few thoughtful inhales. He closes his bright green eyes and taps the table with his pen.   
"Mmhm." He murmurs. "Just to be sure please remove your jacket and shirt." I do so hesitantly. Despite my 'reputation' I really don't flaunt myself.  
Once my upper half is exposed I have to fight to keep still under his icy touch. He prods my stomach with knowing fingers pressing into particular regions gently.  
"That's an interesting scar you've got there." The doctor says noticing the self-inflicted burn mark on my left side.   
"Happened during an investigation into suspicions about military high command. My subordinate and I were attacked. I saved our lives by cauterizing the wounds." I reply easily. Military related stuff is always easy to talk about.  
Addler nods a little unnerved by the explanation. "I'd heard that our local Brigadier General was known for putting himself in danger to save others. I didn't realize it was all true."   
"I'm a soldier, it's my duty."   
"You can put your shirt on again." He says. I do so quickly. He hasn't said anything yet.   
"Well?" I ask impatiently focusing on my buttons.  
"Oh definitely a yes." Addler grins.  
I freeze. For some reason I was holding my breath and now it escapes in a relieved sigh. Relieved? I guess that I am lookng forward to this. It's hard to think of it as a punishment for being stupid. I told Riza I was willing to accept the consequences, even if it meant this. I wonder if maybe it's not our lives that are changing but perhaps us. Maybe Hughes was right about the joy of family and I was finally realizing that. I smirk and turn to Riza hoping she's not panicking or upset.   
Her brown eyes are thoughtful. I can see her replaying the words. We were indeed going to be parents. Surprisingly she wasn't panickig like I expected, instead like I had suggested she was hopeful. A family. Maybe she'd just been too scared to admit she wanted that. I can see everything in her beautiful eyes. She's weighing this new future to our past and she's surprised we ever lived without this. Honestly, we're getting married and I'm going to be the president. What else could we possibly need now?   
She smiles at me then, and it's that genuine smile I rarely ever get out of her. I smile back.   
Addler interupts our silent agreement that we're excited. "I'm getting the sense this was accidental."   
"I wouldn't say accidental," I reply.  
"More like something we hadn't realized we'd want." Riza adds.   
"Most first time parents are like that." Addler says.   
"So what next?" I've never contemplated pregnancy nor done any looking into it. My decision that night was based on emotional status. I know a few good ways to end a Homunculus or the best way to turn oxygen into a weapon, but I have little knowledge of children.  
"You start taking care of yourself for a change. Stay off the field. Get lots of rest, fluids, and protein. No alcohol whatsoever. Excercise is good in modest amounts. Keep traveling to a minimum and only when necessary. Reduce any activities that cause you stress. and I'll see you in three weeks."  
I nod. I hate the idea of coming back so soon, I hate the hospital, but I know Riza will make me go because she won't have me jeopardize this.  
"I suggest picking up a book or two. They'll answer most of the questions or concerns you two can think of."  
We leave the office and climb into my car.   
"We're in for a long nine months." I say.  
"Happy with yourself?" She asks.  
"Not at all. I've added yet another burden to our shoulders." I answer. It feels like I'm always doing that.  
"But it feels right." She murmurs. "Kind of exciting." Something in her eyes tells me she isn't mad anymore.   
"Perhaps some things are inevitible." I whisper. "Or we're far too determined to make the best of things."   
"This isn't something to make the best of Roy, it's a new road for us. I think it will do us good."   
"You ever wonder why we're the 'backward' ones?" I ask. I normally wouldn't use that slang on us, but I can't think of another way to say it easily. I've come to grips with my gender designation and though I have my issues with it, it's little more than a fact of life.  
"I don't think we would have survived this long otherwise." Riza admits. "You needed someone to protect you without fail, and I needed someone who could bring me hope."   
Our eyes meet. I can't imagine my life without her. "The wedding will have to be in the next two months." She informs.  
I deadpan. "Why so soon?"   
"Because we want to be husband and wife before you're sworn in as president. And do you really want to take wedding photos all swollen like a balloon?"   
Absolutely not. "Two months." I agree.   
I drop her off at her apartment. "See you tomorrow."   
"5:45 at the station." She reminds kissing me.   
On the drive home it felt good to focus on business.  
There were lots of things I needed to discuss at the meeting in Central. Things like the border with Aerugo. We'd managed a ceasefire but our neighbor did not like the proposed peace treaties. They refused to accept that Amestris would send diplomats to live for short periods in Aerugo. It was something about not inciting rebellion. On top of the monarchy rule with a royal bloodline there was a strange hierarchy held in the country that decided the roles of the designations. It left little room for citizens to choose for themselves.   
Something had to be done to rectify the issue before the war started up again. Then there was the idea of amnesty. If foreigners from any country came seeking to escape whatever political or religious oppression they faced what was the policy? Would we just issue people citizenship or would we refuse them?  
I did have a silver lining though. Ishvalan reconstruction for the Kanda Region was at 100 %. The city was thriving and filled with its proper people. Hundreds of Ishvalans had left the slums and returned to their homeland. 

 

It starts with waking up late the next morning. I have to rush for the shower, a shave, and search for clean clothes. The only good thing about traveling on a Saturday was that Riza and I could wear civilian clothes.  
I hurry out the door at ten after five only to find myself fighting morning sickness. By the time I reach the train station I am barely holding onto my dignity. I refuse to be seen with my head in the bushes. Riza is watching for me diligently,  
wearing a flattering skirt and blouse outfit. I decide to compliment her after I review the contents of my stomach.   
I drop my luggage at her feet without pausing and just barely make it to the men's lavatory. When I come out sweaty and annoyed she approaches. I open my mouth to say she looks nice but she raises a hand and in her Lieutenant voice says, "No complaints." She intends to hold me to that promise.  
"I was going to say good morning you look nice today." I reply folding my arms over my chest. "But if you don't want me to..."   
She shakes her head and dabs at my forehead with a handkercheif. "Maybe we should see about a pharmacist when we get to Central. I think there are certain herbs that ease nausea."  
I nod. Anything to keep from always losing my breakfast.  
On the train we share a private compartment and Riza talks wedding plans. I never knew she had so many ideas. I wonder how long she's had them.  
"So I want brown and peach as our colors." She begins. "Minimal flowers, mostly roses and lilies. Outdoors, I was thinking Burton's Hollow with the pond behind us."   
I nod in agreement. I really don't know anything about planning a wedding. "Whatever you think is best."  
"Good. I also want to have a light lunch service, everyone always expects to eat a lot at weddings. No bar, alcohol is really too expensive." This isn't hard to agree to, it's not like I'll get to enjoy it.  
Riza goes over a tentative guest list and I can't find a name I would refuse an invitation.  
"Oh and no uniforms. You're not going to be a soldier for much longer. I want you in a brown tux, neither of us is wearing black on our wedding day."   
"Alright." I concede. I like the idea of dressing like normal people.


	4. Business as Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate some feedback guys. Please, it would be nice to know what you think.

In Central I inform Grumman of the wedding plans. He is expectedly suspicious of our short engagement but he lets it go for another time. I really don't want to explain myself to my old mentor, it's a hard subject to broach.   
"Go ahead and get hitched whenever you like. I'll announce my resignation and your succession soon. I want to prepare the people for a new government. You'll be a politician from now on."  
"No," I correct. "I'll be a president. This is not a game to me. I will get Amestris where it needs to be and then let the next man take over."   
The Fuhrer laughs good-naturedly.

I'm expected at nine the next morning for a High Command meeting. Riza's not allowed in so I send her to gather all the information she can on our previous border disputes. I need to know what wrong we've done so I can make it right.  
Riza pulls me into an embrace in the hall before we split. Without warning she rubs her neck against mine leaving behind her strong scent. "For good luck, and to remind a certain Armstrong that your mine." She explains. I chuckle as she pulls away. I breath in her scent feeling less anxious by it. It's a smell that reminds me of a calm summer afternoon right before a violent storm. Naturally her scent overpowers my own and it calms me.  
"Territorial are we?" I ask.  
"I have every right to stake my claim." She fixes my collar for me. "Good luck in there." She salutes briskly.   
I grin before turning for the meeting hall. I feel confident though hungry, I chose to forego breakfast despite the herbal tea we picked up the previous night. It helps with the nausea, but I have no intention of puking in the middle of a meeting. 

Five hours of back and forth arguing was beginning to get on Grumman's nerves. He looks at the gathered top brass and decides he should go ahead and announce the good news now.  
"There isn't anything happening with all this arguing." He says shaking his head. "I'm going to tell you all right now that the military is going to be cleanly severed from the government. The Parliament and the Council of Representatives will soon be established as proper engines for government. Both branches have recently taken a vote for the next president. Not Fuhrer. The military will be separate from the government from now on. Two names were offered to the representatives and parliament: Roy Mustang and Olivier Armstrong. The vote was cast and this is the result. Our next President who will be sworn in next January is Roy Mustang. And Olivier Armstrong will be The General of the Amestrian Military."   
There's a sudden uproar. Olivier glares at me from across the table. "You rigged it didn't you?" She demands.  
"Not at all. I merely offered a better proposal to those who will be helping me run the country." I smirk leaning back in my seat.   
"So you get the throne and I get to be in charge of the military?" She repeats in a dour tone.  
"You're better suited as a soldier Armstrong." I say and she knows that as an alpha she's much better at protecting and fighting than at diplomacy.  
"I still say you bribed them. How else would a useless omega like yourself win a vote. The government should have established a proper hierarchy like Aerugo did. Then at least you'd know your place. I'll be waiting for the day when you can't handle the job because we both know you just aren't suited for it." She says insinuating I can't handle the station.  
"People want a leader who is strong enough to know when killing isn't the answer." I reply leaning forward.   
"Tch." She rolls her eyes. "I'll bet your Lieutenant is the real brains of the outfit and she just lets you have the glory to make you feel better about your inadequacies."   
I know she is baiting me for a more flashy response, but I don't quite feel up to it. "Haven't you got anything better than cheap attempts at insulting me?"   
This conversation has been going on while the other generals were talking in surprise and shock. They had all expected Armstrong to win that vote. Some of the men look pleased with the outcome while most are outraged.  
"Now, now." Grumman regains attention. "Mustang won in a fair fight. Settle down everyone." The room quiets while Olivier and I continue to hold each other's gaze in dagger glares.   
"Armstrong, Mustang, that's enough." The older man says with finality. "You've got to admit he has you beat. Maybe next time Armstrong."  
I pull my eyes away like she isn't worth my concern.   
"That's it for today." Grumman says cutting off the meeting. As a beta the man knows when to separate Armstrong and I before something happens. All he needs is an incident between the two of us. He really doesn't want to deal with Hawkeye if something does happen to me. People learn the hard way that Riza does not take kindly to other alphas touching me.  
The meeting is abruptly adjourned. Grumman deciding to let them accept the information before we discuss separation of military and government.  
As I leave the room gathering my paperwork, Armstrong catches me in the doorway. "I've put up with you because you were a good soldier. You fought harder than most. But you aren't strong enough to protect yourself. We both know you have your weak days. How long before Drachma or Aerugo learn them?"  
"I have my ways." I growl squaring my shoulders and passing her without so much as a backwards glance.  
I find Riza in the archives room a stack of files beside her.   
"How did the meeting go?" She asks as I sit across from her. She places another file on her stack.  
"Grumman announced the results of the election."   
"How did the Major General handle it?" Her piercing eyes boring into me.  
"She's pissed." I reply. "And using threats and insults to try to scare me."   
"She knows better." Riza says returning to her work. My fiancé is bound to find a reason to put my rival in her place someday.   
"This is all I could find. Earlier records have been destroyed judging by the gaps. Did they start erasing the evidence after Hughes stumbled onto it?"   
"Probably." It still burns to think of Hughes finding out that horrible truth about High Command and then dying over it.  
"Did you want to go over this now? It would be nice if we could take it with us instead of having to take down the useful information." She sighs.   
"What's the verdict thus far?" I want to know exactly what kind of border policies the previous regime was using.  
"We have a lot of instigations to make up for." She replies sadly. "Every time we had a treaty or an alliance we broke it by starting a war. We took land from small tribes of people forcing them into our nation. It's what we did with Ishval."   
I nod mutely already skimming the top file, an old one from the looks of it. A peace treaty signed by some random officials that history had ignored. The wording is archaic but the premise sounded like a good deal on both sides. I pull a pen from my jacket pocket and Riza slides some blank paper towards me.   
I begin writing down words into columns. This goes on for over an hour, reading over every border agreement and ceasefire treaty she has retrieved. I end with a series of columns written down.   
"What is all that?" Riza asks when I set my pen down a moment.   
"Lists of words used in the past. Words we need to remember when forming new foreign policies. These are the things we promised our neighbors." I point to the first column. "This is what we really did." Then to the second. "And this is what we have to do in the future to keep the peace." I tap a third column. "We have a long road ahead of us. Xing's treaty with us is established on the Emperor's knowledge of the truth. We can't tell countries like Drachma and Aerugo that we were basically setting ourselves up to be consumed by a monster that wanted to be god."   
I tap the pen against my chin for a moment. "We'll need to prove that I don't intend to start wars. We'll need to pull back Military activity from the borders, Armstrong won't like that. We also need to start gathering cultural information. It would be wise to learn about our neighbors better. We were so cut off before that we hardly have any idea what we should and shouldn't do around them. The last thing I want to do is incite a war because I insult someone."   
"Aerugo is a tough one, they hold fast to that primitive hierarchy of theirs. " She reminds.  
I nod. It was strange how the country that was never meant to survive had made the most progress in technology and society. Aerugo was still operating under a monarchy, Xing still an Empire, and Amestris had become a republic with a working parliament now that the military was being reduced.  
"Drachma's been pissed since that fiasco up North. Kimblee tricked them into attacking and they still haven't accepted that the old regime was responsible. It looks bleak with them too. Creta's ceasefire isn't looking good. We've got to figure out a way to make that one end. Pendelton can't take much more bloodshed."   
"Probably a good starting point." She agrees.   
"If we can get them to agree to a peace treaty maybe we can at least have the East and West protected."   
"The south will come around and Drachma knows better than to try attacking a second time."   
"Let's hope so." I sigh. "There's so much to atone for."   
"We've inherited a huge weight, lets not leave it for the next generation." She starts gathering the files. "Do you need these still?"  
"They can go back. I have enough info here." I gather my notes glancing around the records room. I still have so much to do before January. The one concern is if five years as president will be enough to make a difference.


	5. The Long Road Ahead of Us

The next day the meetings are even more explosive than before. Everyone wants to know exactly what their future leader has planned for the country. I put it simply. "Peaceful borders. We've spent far too much time shedding blood and taking lives. I suggest we start learning about our neighbors rather than arguing with them."   
Grumman nods approvingly. "He's right. All we've known is war, it's time we focused on progress rather than defense."   
"And if they won't agree?" Armstrong asks. She always voices her disagreement with me first.   
"Then I'll expect you to keep our citizens safe from attack." I counter looking at her. "You'll be in charge of the military, I'm sure you'll come up with some ways to scare any enemy off."   
She at least knows I'm right there. Her men can out-defend any other I know.  
"What about alchemy?"  
"Alchemy is a tool not a weapon." I spit. "I intend to put alchemy in it's place as a scientific tool rather than a weapon we can use to fight with."   
"So no more State Alchemists?"  
"I'll be the first to hand in my pocketwatch." I offer.  
"Do you think you can scare our enemies with reputation alone?"   
"Not in the least. I expect the policies of a new government to show the way into a new era of foreign relations." I answer.  
"You're soft Mustang." Armstrong sneers.  
"On the contrary, I believe it was your men who suffered the most casualties on 'that day'. We never killed a Central soldier trying to save the country, and I seem to recall gaining more men than losing them." It's a low blow, but all is fair when Olivier is on the field.  
Armstrong glares at the remark because it's true. She'd carelessly given the order to kill our countrymen even though they didn't know that the Briggs and Mustang squads weren't the true enemy. And she'd lost a lot of soldiers in return.   
I on the other hand had ordered my men to maintain nonlethal attacks. The ones to suffer the most severe injuries that day were myself and Riza, the rest of my team had been spared any casualties.   
The room went silent because my words were somewhat frightening. "I can't promise there won't be battles or death, but I can promise to do my best to prevent it." I say soberly.  
The pause that comes after is surprisingly calm.   
"Very good." Grumman agrees. "As you can see the man has his priorities all set out."   
"Obviously he's been planning this for some time." This comes from Lieutenant General Harms.  
"I've merely held onto the hope that I might someday reach this position. I intended to arrive ready to do what is necessary to make our country better." I counter.   
"So you have everything figured out?" Major General Kissinger asks as if I've been plotting this for years, which I have.  
"Not all of it, I can't know what might happen to hinder my intentions. But I know what I am capable of accomplishing and I fully intend to see them through." This was not how I planned today to go.  
"What are your policies?"   
That's what I was waiting to be asked. I grin then. "I've already helped rebuild Ishval. I intend to protect them from the still present racial disonance bred by the old ways. I have plans for peace treaties and agreements with our neighbors. There are a number of small changes with military command I would like to see happen. The old alchemy experiments and state program are no longer necessary. I want to put more funding in research, mainly medicine and technology. There's a great deal about the universe we still don't know, and that's what we should focus on. The more knowledge we obtain the better equipped to handle the future we'll be." I pause.  
"That's a lot of grandiose thinking there Mustang." Kissinger looks at me quizzically.  
"And doesn't it sound better than war and more war?" Brigadier General Merrin argues.   
"That's only half of it. We can strengthen our military, I know Armstrong has the best researchers for weapons technology. The best offense is an undefeatable defense. Cultural exchange is going to have to happen if we want to maintain peaceful borders. We'll start with mere ambassadors and represenatives, but maybe someday we can send young people abroad to learn how our neighbors operate and the same for them. If we allowed people into our borders to see what we're really about than maybe we wouldn't have so many enemies. In the end we're all just human beings."  
I was expecting the gathered generals to start laughing at me, instead they remain silent in thought.  
"Maybe you aren't as foolish as your preceding reputation." Armstrong admits. She has to agree that some of my ideas are quite brilliant. "What about the economy?"   
"If we're trading with other countries than we get new resources which can stabilize us. With less need for soldiers the jobs necessary to keep communities going will be filled with younger generations able to keep their family businesses and farms strong. Incentives can always be used where needed."   
"And taxes?"  
"The government has a huge amount of wealth tucked away. It's going to run off that for a while. The old ways used taxes and other undesirable methods to obtain enough revenue to fund war after war and all the alchemy research they were doing. There's possibly enough there to last a decade. We'll lower taxes and fees across the board. If the government spends less than it takes in every year there should be little worry about raising taxes for several generations to come."   
By the end of these policy questions the generals were beginning to understand how I had won the election. 

Grumman slaps me on the back as we're leaving the room. "I have to admit, you really did think all this through didn't you?"   
"A wise man never goes to battle without all his tactical preparations complete in advance." I reply, I made the mistake of walking into a tiger's den once a long time ago. I'll never repeat a fiasco like that. I could have gotten my entire team killed.   
Grumman nods. "Keep up the good work boy, you'll be a fine President with that kind of sound thinking."   
"Thank you Sir."   
"I had hoped to make this less instantaneous, but with this announcement it's best you start pulling out of military work now. Tansfer your work over to Brigadier General Bettencourt, he'll be replacing you. I expect you'll retire shortly after your wedding?"  
"That would be useful. It'll give us time to get ready to move to Central." I nod. That gives me plenty of time to switch gears to thinking as a leader not as a soldier.  
"I have another suggestion. Instead of military soldiers guarding the elected officials of the parliament and council, what about a special operatives team that answers to the government instead of the military? I have a few people I can think of that would make great agents for a new system." I explain. It's a scheme Breda and Falman originally came up with.  
"Afraid of Armstrong assigning an enemy to you?" Grumman asks.  
"Anyone really. Any official could be endangered by a military guard with orders from an enemy or rival to assassinate them."   
"Either you're paranoid or a genius." Grumman remarks. "Let me guess, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda are those names?"   
I chuckle because he knows me so well. "A few to say the least, I know of others who would make great agents."   
"Agents, I like that term, you come up with a proposal and pitch it to the Parliament and the Council." The Fuhrer commands.   
"I'll get that ready shortly. I have Breda working on the details."   
"Of course you do." Grumman laughs. "No matter what you can't stand to lose your subordinates can you?"   
"They're the best at what they do; protecting people." I remind.

I enter the front door of Madam Christmas' recently purchased new establishment alone. Riza wanted nothing to do with the girls from the bar. For one thing they only get her jealous and they annoy her with their attitudes. Every girl that Christmas hires is a beta. It's too impractical to hire omega and alpha companions aren't really a good idea.  
The girls are excited to see me when I visit, but I'm hardly considered a man due to my lack of a certain masculine quality. Sometimes they tease me about it. So coming in here with the news I have is a pretty silly idea. Another reason Riza is outside in the car.  
"Roy-boy, what brings you in here?" Madam asks from behind the bar. Her gruff manner secretly alluding to some maternal warmth she feels for me.  
"Here to ask if you have something still." I answer sitting on a stool facing her. The bar is quiet this early in the evening and everything is clean as she likes it.  
"Whiskey?" She knows my preference when it comes to alcohol. I'd really love a shot, but I can't.   
"Not today."   
The woman blinks at me. "You never turn down whiskey."   
"I....don't have time for a drink." I skirt around the truth.  
"What are you here for?" She narrows her eyes. Whatever I'm hiding is important and she wants to know.   
"My parents' wedding bands. You do still have those?" She's stored them for a long time. Couldn't quite bring herself to sell them or give them away. The only reason she took me in after they died was because she had been close with my father.   
Madam smiles at me. "Finally proposing to Elizabeth?" She always uses Riza's code name.   
"I already did." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Right after I was voted President and before..." My voice dies. I really should inform her, she is family after all, but I know how she'll react. She's going to laugh at me and how.   
"Before what?" She prods. I look down at the bar gathering courage.   
I begin in a whisper. "It isn't easy to say, not yet at least. I hardly believe it happened myself." I bring my gaze back up to hers letting my eyes do the talking.  
Madam Christmas laughs loudly. She looks at me unable to catch her breath. "You didn't?" She keeps her voice low, eyes sparkling with mischeif. "What happened to the fourteen year old boy who promised he wasn't going to have children ever?"   
"I grew up, I met Elizabeth, I was voted President, and it just sort of happened." I respond before turning to one of the girls who thinks she can sneak up on me. "Vanessa, I'm in the middle of a conversation." I inform in a tone that says I can't be bothered, but as expected the young woman has no intention of listening to me.   
"Oh come on Roy. Can't you at least say hello?" She puts an arm over my shoulder. "You're one of the family, don't be so cold."  
I shrug it off and sigh. "Madam, the rings please?" I beg impatiently. I don't need any more trouble from her staff. I really do appreciate the woman, but the girls are incorrigible at times. She vanishes into her office with a nod.  
The first patron of the night steps through the door and he doesn't like my presence at the bar. He's also already quite sloshed by the way he stumbles in.  
"I was told if I came early I'd get all you girls to myself." The man complains as they guide him to a secluded booth. They purr like cats as they introduce themselves.   
"Oh don't worry over him none." A girl who calls herself Darla replies. The auburn haired woman of twenty-five pats his arm appeasingly.  
"But I was promised I would be the only patron here." He growls.   
"He's not a patron. That's the boss' kid." Darla explains with distaste. "He's here to see his foster mother."   
"I still don't like him being here. Look he's even got one of you." The man says defiantly referring to Vanessa who is still seated at my left.  
"You haven't got a thing to worry about," Darla assures in a condescending tone. "He's backwards."   
The man goes silent. That one word is all the assurance he needs to prove I'm not interested in the girls.  
I stiffen at this. Madam's employees are aware that I'm omega, but I've never heard one of them use that disgusting word. Vanessa now a little pale finally backs off. She looks back at Darla who is already complimenting the man.  
"Sorry Roy. Darla doesn't know how to say things nicely. She's new still," Vanessa tries to apologize.   
"And since when does Madam let you girls use the word _backwards_?" The term leaves a nasty taste in my mouth. It's such a repugnant slang word. Madam had once heard that word in her establishment shortly after I went through my first heat. She had made it clear that she never wanted to hear that term again. Darla would have been told that such language was unbecoming of a companion. Madam always laid down the law.  
Before Vanessa can answer, the door opens and Riza steps in. Her shoulder length blond hair down and her brown eyes searching. She approaches the bar having waited outside long enough. She takes the empty seat on my right sitting close enough that our shoulders touch. I put my hand over hers as she places it on the polished wood of the bar.   
"She's looking for them now." I inform her. I have no idea how long it will take her to find them.   
"Who's that dish?" The patron asks Darla. His tone implies his interest in my fiancé.   
"So that's Elizabeth." The companion murmurs. "She's not one of us." Her voice is cold.   
"Then why is she here?" The man asks clearly wanting the company of Riza. The only interest Riza would have in him would be to give him a good look at her favorite sidearm. The one she's got tucked in a holster strapped to the back of her belt.   
"She's with the boss' kid." Darla replies uninterestedly. "I hear she's backwards too." This time she keeps her voice detached.  
I am seething to say the least. Call me petty names and I take them like a man. Call Riza those same things and I have a problem with you. _How dare you call her that_. Riza's fingers tighten around mine in an attempt to calm me.   
No one knows how hard it was for Riza to accept her secondary gender. It was made worse by the fact that her friends at school had taken to teasing her over it.   
"Vanessa I want to speak with the new girl now." I demand. I'd like to set her straight on a few things.   
"She won't come talk to you." The girl replies. "She only talks to real me-" Vanessa stops midsentence and swallows fearfully.   
I raise in a eyebrow at her waiting for her to go on. The girl dissapears eager to get away from us. "I'm really sorry Riz," I apologize abbreviating her name. I'm the only one allowed to call her that.  
Her eyes are dark and her back stiff, a sign of annoyance. "You should have just called Madam." She murmurs. Why was the place that should have been the most welcoming suddenly the most infuriating? Betas are typically a little full of themselves due to the fact that they have the majority when it comes to population. It's not much at 60% of citizens designated as beta, but that little bit can go to their heads.   
"Here we go kid." Madam returns sliding a small jewelry box towards me. "Your parents' rings." She notices the tension and looks around. "What happened?"  
I snatch up the box and rise from my seat. "I suggest you teach your employees some manners." I say turning for the door. "They're behaving like children in a school yard."   
"Thank you." Riza says to the woman before following me out. I open the door for her and when we are outside I slam it shut.   
"I'm sorry love, you shouldn't have to hear that word from a grown woman. I expect foolish children to say it not an adult." I get the feeling that the girls are a little more loose when they aren't under my aunt's watchful gaze.   
We climb into the military issue car.  
Since we're in uniform and in Central for business, Riza drives. "It's something we can't avoid. Did you at least tell her?" She says pulling onto the street.  
"Without saying as much she figured it out rather fast." I admit. In all honesty the woman knows me too well to miss a hint from me.  
"She laughed didn't she?" Riza asks smirking. I can tell she's imagining the woman's response.  
"Goodnaturedly. And knowing us we kind of deserve to get laughed at."   
"That's not true." Riza replies soberly. "You and I are nothing to laugh at Roy."   
"I'm glad you see it that way." I say rubbing my temples.   
"You were the one who told me that." She reminds gently. I nod. How could I forget my words? It has been years since then. Back when we were both very awkward and selfconscious teenagers living under one roof. It seems like a lifetime ago. 

Suffice it to say, Riza and I had both already presented. And our peers had not been kind. Poor Riza had been on the recieving end of some unsavory teasing by the other girls in her school. It was nonsense about the then fourteen year old not being femenine enough.   
And I had spent the last few months in futile attempts to avoid a group of espeially cruel alphas who liked to toy with omegas. Needless to say the two of us were apprehensive at first.   
It took me a while to understand why Riza was so quiet. Turns out she was scared I would react the same way as her classmates. Silly Riza.   
Choosing to give her a flower before dinner one night I unintentionally caught her attention.  
'No one ever gives me flowers.' She said as we cleaned the kitchen together after the meal.   
'It's a pity, a pretty girl like you deserves more.' I'd responded in that way Madam had taught me to, she had always told me to be a gentleman.  
'You aren't going to make fun of me?' She then asked and it broke my heart to hear her ask that question even if we didn't know each other then.   
'Why would I do that?' I asked.   
'Everyone at school does, well most everyone.' She replied quietly. 'They say I'm not a proper lady.'  
'Because of your designation?'  
She nodded.  
'What do stupid jerks like that know? Just remember this, you and I aren't something to laugh at.' I had said. From then we'd been friends.

"Who would have thought back then we'd come this far?" I ask.   
"No one." She says sadly.   
"That's why we had to reach our goal. You don't think this is going to set us back do you?" I inquire. Because I'm kind of nervous and maybe a little bit scared.  
"How could it set us back? We're at the end of your goals. In fact looks like we're just adding more. What does starting a family have to do with that?" Riza asks. "We're at our goal Roy, and you've already done so much good. Maybe, the next few months can finally be ours."


	6. It's Hard to Tell You This

The ride back East is spent in quiet discussion. "Grumman approves of your Agency idea?" She beams. In my entire career she's never not liked an idea of mine. Well, most of my ideas she likes, we don't talk about miniskirts anymore.  
"Certainly. With a third party designed solely to protect our government officials there is less chance of sabotage and betrayal."   
"It seems you've got everything going as planned." She grins.  
"Almost everything." I reply sighing. No matter what we still hadn't been planning on raising children, the extra responsibility isn't easy to accept. Also, from what I've been feeling so far it isn't exactly fun.   
"I'm excited." Riza replies sincerely. "I think it will be good for both of us, we've always talked about the future generations. We owe it to the world to raise at least one child."  
"This just another way to protect the future?" I ask. Eyes sparkling she nods.   
"Roy, why did you open the door that night?" She asks me.  
There's a sudden influx of thoughts and I decide, maybe it's time to tell Riza everything I was feeling that night. I take a deep breath, we have plenty of time. "I'm going to say a lot of things that are going to sound very out of character for me. In essence they're only out of character because I don't let the people around me when I'm working know."  
Riza takes my hand. She knows I'm not fond of admitting that no matter what I say or do, I'm always going to feel that pull towards my omega tendencies. And I'm always trying to fight that. Explaining that I can't handle being at odds with myself any longer is hard to do. I have to appease something within me or else I will go mad.  
"I got that communicae that afternoon and I realized that I had a chance to be president for ten years total. After a second term I can't be voted back in. I may only get five years before the citizens decide to vote someone else in or I could be president for ten and forced out.  
"I've promised to do my duty before my own desires. I have neglected our relationship, burried myself in regret and guilt, and imposed self-punishment. Even though Parliament pardoned us for Ishval, I still feel guilty, it was freeing to know that the people of Amestris didn't hold the horrors of our youth against us, and it made me realize that I never want to live with regret like that again.  
"Every cycle it gets worse. The older I grow the more desperate that part of me becomes. There's a sense of urgency that builds up within me and as much as I claimed I never wanted to have children I found myself less and less resistent to the idea. It's been there for a while in the back of my head, some nagging desire that I want a family with you at some point in our lives.   
"In the end I became aware of two things that night as you were walking away from me. We were at our goal, I was voted into office and we could set our eyes on new and different hopes, and that right here and now we're still young, I'm thirty-five and you're thirty-four. And even five years from now I'll be forty. At some point I won't have the option to bear children.  
"I made a decision because for the first time in twenty-one years I wasn't afraid of my sex. All the fear and unacceptance of my role reproductively vanished in an instant. And though I didn't really know that's what I was experiencing, remember I was in heat, I knew it didn't matter anymore."  
I look at Riza searching her eyes.  
Silently she leans towards me and with a gentleness she rarely displays she kisses me on the lips. "You could have told me that and I wouldn't have interrogated you." She pulls away to look at me.  
"Do you know how hard it was to say what I did? I had to fight to keep from begging you to just take me right there."   
"Why all the fear on Friday then?" She asks.  
I rub the back of my neck. "I'm not sure how to go about being a father. And the fact that it could be real was very scary, you were terrified yourself."   
"The morning after, when you were frowning after I pushed you off the bed you were trying to tell me all that and I blew it didn't I?"   
"Yes love." I kiss her before she can apologize. "No need, I've told you my secrets. I'm at peace with this, and that's all that matters."   
"You're a sneaky devil you know? But I love you and if this is what you need, so be it." She rests her head against mine.  
"We need. I can see it in your eyes, there's something you can't tell me yet." I whisper. She fidgets against me. "I won't pry, you can share whatever it is when you need to."   
"Thank you." She murmurs and I can tell what she's keeping from me is more painful to her than it will ever be to me. 

 

Wedding planning, explaining business to Bettencourt, and getting ready for moving in together takes all of our time. With the random doctor's appointment thrown in. Riza drags me along to a tuxedo fitting on Sunday afternoon. She inspects the chocolate colored jacket and pants with swift eyes and nods appovingly. "What size are the pants?" She asks her look turning thoughtful.  
"30 inch waist, 32 inch leg."  
"We'll order it in a 32 inch waist." She decides after a moment.   
"These are already a tad loose Riza." There's somethng I'm forgetting and she isn't.   
"And you will be starting to show." She counters pointing at my stomach. It's a month from the wedding still.   
"Right." I keep forgetting I'm pregnant. Honestly it feels like it's not even real sometimes. But that's nothing new for us, change always takes time to accept.   
"Is the jacket loose?" She eyes it. I nod and tug on a button pulling it away. There's a couple inches of room. She nods, "Should be perfect."   
"Worried I'll lose my figure?" I give her a playful smile.   
"No but you should be," She responds in classic Riza Hawkeye snark. For some reason I feel a little hurt by her words, I know it's only a joke but sometimes I feel so vulnerable. Dr. Addler says it's natural, hormones going crazy and all.  
"Alright, you can take it off." She waves me back to the dressing room and I change into my typical civilian clothes.   
As if trying on clothes isn't boring enough we spend the whole day doing wedding prep.   
We taste a sample of what will be served at the wedding afterwards. All of it tastes good and we have a hard time deciding on what we want to serve. We settle on a trio that make up a nice flavor palet.  
Riza and I walk down the street looking at shops, we've never really just taken a stroll as a couple and it feels nice. We chat about little things, like what kind of weather we're in for.  
It's quiet and calm and nothing like the years behind us. I can still remember those horrible months when we couldn't really see each other. Bradley had us under his thumb so bad we barely managed to sneak in a couple of small conversations.  
You want to see a guy have sleeping problems? Just take away his bonded partner for a few weeks and wait until the nightmares kick in. I always sleep better when she's by my side. Not to mention it's almost paralyzing to spend more than a few days away from her. It's one of those little quirks associated with omega, and because I'm technically bound to Riza, I have to know she's near. I'd almost gone insane the night I called her about the flowers I purchased for information.   
But that was in the past. Here we have a future ahead of us that is completely different. 

 

Riza makes a fuss about breaking her lease and moving in with me. It's a bit of a mess packing everything up. She makes a big scene about moving furniture and sells some of her larger items I already have. Then to add insult to injury she gives me the light boxes. I really don't think it's fair, it's only been eight weeks.   
I try to complain. "You're being ridiculous Riza, I'm not so far along that I can't carry an end table or a box of dishes."   
"No complaints." She reminds in a superior tone. "You promised. You shouldn't strain yourself at all. I don't need to worry about you anymore than I already do. Addler has already said to take it easy, he's worried with your track record."   
I cave, but only because she is quite capable of kicking my ass without so much as laying a scratch on me.   
"Remember, you have to start thinking in terms of two." She points out as we climb the stairs up to her apartment again.   
"I know, I know."   
By the time we're back at my place I'm feeling drained, but that's been the usual for the past two months. I sink onto the couch and lean back closing my eyes.  
"I knew you'd over do it." Her voice is laced with annoyance. I know she gets absolutely furious with me when I do things I shouldn't.   
"I'm just a little tired."   
"How about you rest and I'll get dinner?" She suggests.  
I shrug noncommitally. "You have to stop playing the hero for a while." Riza says. "Just, let me take care of you for once, you've always done it for me." She calls.  
"A man is supposed to take care of his lady love." I retort.   
"Yes, but that's when they aren't two months pregnant." She adds.   
"After the wedding," I suggest. "Give me three more weeks."   
"Fine, but after that I want you to let me do my job."   
"Your job?" I ask. We're getting into that gender politics area that we try to stay away from. If I want to act like a gentleman I do, and if she wants to behave like a delicate lady in my presence she will. If I'm in danger she protects the hell out of me, and I let her, but some fights she knows I can handle myself and she's perfectly at ease letting me.   
"Roy." She warns, "I just meant that since you're the one doing all the work it's my responsibility to look out for you."   
"I know, I know." I concede. 

We get on the last few days just fine. Except for the afternoon naps laced with nightmares. I haven't suffered any particularly graphic dreams in a long while, but it seems that I still feel guilty about things.   
One afternoon I awake to find Riza shaking me gently. I'm up so suddenly I almost clap my hands in battle instinct. But then I realize Riza's calling my name and she's not just a vision.   
"Roy, it's just me." She murmurs softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
I look at her shakily and reach a hand to her cheek. "I had this awful nightmare."   
Her fingers thread through my hair reassuringly. No one but her knows the horror my mind is capable of inventing.   
Most of the time a nightmare for me is a vision of me doing something awful. It's me with no control whatsoever and I'm often hurting the people I care about. Like my subordinates or my own foster mother. Some dreams I'm just like Bradley or I abuse the power of leadership. I kill Riza in the worst ones.   
I shudder leaning forward in my seat so I can rest my head against her stomach. It's a rare show of weakness on my end, but sometimes I just need to know she's still there right beside me. Because my biggest fear is that I'll dissapoint her and one day she'll be gone.  
"I was berserk Riz, I was killing people left and right. People like the Elric brothers and Gracia Hughes." I take a slow breath. "I killed you, and I killed a child, one that I didn't, but did know. I think it was our child, I killed our child." I can barely whisper this last bit.  
"It was only a nightmare. That's not you in those dreams." Her voice is gentle, hands still running through my hair softly.  
"But they're so vivid."   
"Nightmares are always the most clear dreams. They're not real."   
"I know, I know they aren't. I just can't stand to see the things I do to you."   
Riza kisses my scalp gently. "I know."   
"I'm sorry." I murmur.  
"For what?" She doesn't hide her confusion.  
"For being so stubborn."  
"Well that's a first."


	7. The Surest Sign of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because the next one is REALLY LONG! Please let me know what you think of this. It's my first dabble in a/b/o and I want to know what ya'll think of it. My love to all of you who are reading this!

The day before the wedding I have a doctor's appointment. I have to admit that Dr. Addler is the least annoying doctor I know. He's all business and he keeps to it. I am sitting in the waiting room reading over an incident report from Ishval. It's about some damage caused by a sandstorm and I sign off on it as I reach the bottom. The request is for new well equipment. They need water even if it's a bit expensive to get the new equipment out there.  
Another patient takes note of the epaulets of my uniform. "That's quite a rank you got there." A man with green eyes and red-brown hair says by way of greeting. I look up from the file curiously and note that the stranger seated next to me is also omega and, judging by his engorged stomach, several months farther in.   
"Indeed." I agree wondering if this guy is going to give me an earful about the military. I'm not in the mood for it today. I just want to get done here so Riza and I can go home and rest up for the big day. And where is Riza? She's supposed to be here already. She must have run into a friend.  
"Not to be nosy but mind if I ask how far?" The man asks conversationally. In reality the waiting room is nothing but a breeding ground for boredom. And patients just love to chat.  
I hear a slight undercurrent of pride seep into my voice when I answer, "Eleven weeks."   
"Then today should be a real treat." He grins knowingly. The door opens and Riza steps in still wearing her uniform as well. It is too hard trying to plan an appointment during working hours and then get said hours off. It's far easier to come in at the tail end of the doctor's business hours.   
"Sorry I took so long, ran into some old academy acquaintances." She remains standing.   
"You're first timers right?" The man asks looking at us spit and polish soldiers intently. We must look completely unprepared for parenthood.  
"Yes." I find it odd how other patients of Addler's or even random pregnant women get excited for me. They all seem so happy about nine months of discomfort and strange feelings. I honestly don't know what they find so wonderful about being useless, hormonal, and swollen for more than half a year.   
"I thought so. My wife and I are on our third." He pats his rounded stomach. "Enjoy the next few months of rest. You'll miss that time once you've got them in your arms." The door opens and the nurse ushers me in. I rise without another word to the other man. I'm never going to understand the whole idea of 'oh you're pregnant too, that automatically makes us pals' thing. What's with the camaraderie that the other patients so easily give?  
"Sorry for the wait there was a complication with another patient." The nurse smiles. She leads us to an examination room. "Go ahead and remove your shirt and have a seat."  
I do so quickly having resigned myself to the fact that I will spend most of my time in the doctor's office without a shirt on. Riza takes my shirt and jacket folding them on her lap as she takes the extra seat.   
The nurse does the preliminaries, checking vital signs and asking about any strange or new symptoms. I'm pretty much the same at the moment. Despite my vanishing waistline and already mentioned nausea and exhaustion there are no new symptoms.   
The nurse listens to my heartbeat, respiration, checks my scent glands for any sign they're overproducing, and my heart rate. She writes the results on a chart and then vanishes.  
"They sure do monitor a lot." I observe kind of whining.   
"It's necessary. Pregnancy is an everyday occurrence, but many have some sort of minor or major complication. The more they search for problems the faster they can identify them." Riza shakes her head letting me get away with my complaint.  
Doctor Addler steps in a smile on his lips. "Good afternoon General."   
"Doctor," I respond with a slight nod.   
"How are we feeling today?" He reads over my vitals and nods in satisfaction.  
"No different."   
"That's good. I suspect that tea is still helping?" The doctor asks. I nod because I haven't puked my guts out since I started drinking it.   
"Questions or concerns?" He asks.   
"We're getting married tomorrow and then taking a train to the lake country out west. Anything I should be watching out for?" Riza nods in the corner of my vision because she suggested I ask.   
"You should refrain from swimming, I hate to take away an activity like that, but those lakes out there can propagate a lot of disease. Also wash your hands before eating or after touching public surfaces. Your immune system is taking a hit at the moment and you aren't acclimated to the bacteria out there." Addler responds.   
"No swimming, wash hands, don't get sick." I repeat.  
"Just don't forget." He pulls on his stethoscope and presses the cold metal to my chest. I flinch but say nothing. After a moment he lowers it to my abdomen and then moves it around slowly.   
He smiles broadly after a few minutes and offers the listening ends to me. I put them in my ears curiously, what does he want me to hear?   
I listen, faintly I can make out my own heartbeat but there's another softer sound pattering out a second rhythm. I know what it is after a moment and I grin widely. "Riz, you should hear this."   
She stands and takes her turn listening. Her eyes light up when she realizes just what exactly the sound is.   
"A heartbeat." She murmurs in wonder. The surest sign of life. I nod too excited for words. It's a strange thought to know there's another life growing inside of me, but it's magical at the same time.  
"Marvelous isn't it?" Addler asks.   
"Yes." We answer in unison.


	8. When Two People Truly Love Each Other

I check my appearance in the mirror critically. Riza's choice for a brown tux and peach colored cravat was a good one. I adjust my shirt collar feeling a little anxious and warm. Then, because I'm suddenly self conscious I turn to get a look at my profile. But Riza was right in the sizing and no one can tell I've put on a few pounds.

Havoc steps into the white tent serving as my dressing room and chuckles. Dressed in black he's just here to keep me on schedule since Riza technically can't. We chose to forego a wedding party, partly to save money and partly because there's a certain friend I'd pick in a heartbeat for best man. The only problem is he's been gone for almost six years now.

"I know you are trying to keep it all hush-hush until after today, but don't worry so much. No one's going to look at you and automatically assume you're going to be a father." The blond man says.

I square my shoulders and turn to him. "Well?" I need to know what he thinks.

"The outfit looks good, you on the other hand look ready to jump out of your skin." Havoc answers with a lopsided grin. "Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"What for? It's not like you to get cold feet. Besides you and Hawkeye have already done _everything_. This is just a permanent record of your relationship."

"After ten years together what's left to get excited about?" I ask.

"Oh lots of things." Havoc replies with a mischevious wink. "Think about it, the two of you have lots to learn I'm sure, you'll find out things you didn't know about Hawkeye because you never needed to know them, and you guys are going to be parents, that'll keep you on your toes."

"I know that, that's what scares me. Before we just had our boundaries and our nights every now and again. Now we're going to be President and First Lady, we'll be parents, and we will no longer be able to hide behind our locked apartments and ranks."

Havoc grins. "Then you'll have lots of fun. Think of it as a new challenge. You've overcome things worth being afraid of. This is all natural."

"Maybe so, but it still doesn't make me less nervous." I pick up a tea cup from a crate serving as a table and take a sip. The flavor is detestable but the effects are life saving. I make a face just the same.

"Cold?"

I shake my head. "It's warm still, but it tastes something awful." I take another longer sip and swallow hard.

"Then why drink it?"

"Because it helps with the nausea." I explain.

Havoc fails to put two and two together. He blinks at me in confusion.

"Morning sickness." I hiss at the man in annoyance. Havoc nods remembering my current condition.

"Does it work?"

"Have you seen me running for the latrines lately?" Havoc shakes his head. "Then yes it works."

I down what's left in the cup for good measure and set it down. I check the time with my silver pocket watch pulling it from inside my jacket.

"Almost time." I start for the opening in the tent. Havoc stops me by raising a hand.

"Hold it Chief."

I give him a curious look. "The Bride's tent hasn't checked in. I'm here to keep you here until I get the signal." Havoc pulls a small radio from his pocket. "We're waiting for Rebecca to announce that she's ready."

"Riza really does want this thing to go smoothly."

"Every woman wants a perfect wedding. At least that's what I hear."

I pace, a habit I've recently adopted when waiting. "You sure are nervous." Havoc remarks.

"It is my wedding. And despite us having done _everything_ as you said, I still don't want to screw this up." I go over the ceremony mentally. Everything has to go as planned.

Havoc catches me checking my reflection again. I admit that I'm feeling self conscious among other things. I normally don't let my confidence slide, but I'm not quite myself lately.

"You should stop worrying. No one will be able to guess, and if they do, what does it matter what they think?" The man slaps my back supportively. "The only people you have to answer to are yourselves and each other. No one's opinion matters now. You've got the presidency, your wife, and a lifetime of success all under your belt."

I nod silently. Havoc's right. What do I care what other people think? One can not ignore the facts of nature. Not to mention it was no one's business but Riza and I's.

The radio suddenly crackles and Rebecca Catalina's voice announces that the bride is ready.

I go stiff in a moment of panic. I freeze up paralyzed. A lifetime of pretend womanizing to hide my true pontential was easy. To marry the woman I love, the only person I trust my life to, and additionally the mother of my child, is a different story. It's not some game, it's a real event that will change our lives forever.

Havoc grabs my arm gently pushing me towards the exit. "Time for you to make your big entrance. Just get up there and try not to look so nervous."

I nod and step out into the warm spring sunlight. With the blue cloudless skies and the woods all around us I feel like Riza is invoking nature as a wedding theme. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I head for the altar.

As I walk up the aisle people turn to catch a glimpse of me stride by. Suddenly I feel confident and I know today will be perfect.

People whisper as they usually do at events like this. I catch words here and there as I pass.

"...put on weight...."

"....wearing brown...."

"...short engagement...."

I shrug it off, let them talk and whisper. I take my place near the officiant waiting for Riza to appear. She's the only one that matters today.

Riza suddenly appeares as if by magic. She walks up the aisle her arm laced in that of Havoc. He'd offered when we admitted that our only known family was Madam Christmas.

I gawk at her in awe. She's absolutely stunning in an off-white dress. It's full length with simple skirts for easy movement but still carrying the shape of a ball gown. Her hourglass figure is neatly advertised with a tight satin bodice that I know climbs all the way up her back to end in a lacey collar. The neckline is slightly dipped hinting at her ample breasts. It's sleeveless and perfect. Her hair is curled for once into little ringlets and her bangs are neat and curled under. Atop her head is a simple tiara holding a short veil on her head.

She's glowing and radiant and she smiles at me like it's the first time. I almost step forward to steal her off Havoc's arm, not that I'm jealous, I just want to be the one she's clinging to."

The ceremony begins as soon as her hands are in mine. It's been a long day in the making, we always knew we wanted this, but we chose duty and responsibility over this. There was a time we had believed being bonded was more than enough. How silly we had been.

The officiant starts about marriage and love and loyalty. We have lots of those qualities. We've never once given up on each other, even when it seemed bleak.

We chose traditional vows because we really don't need to say anything else. Our feelings are something we like to keep private, and the fact that we're holding a proper wedding is about as loud as we'll get.

I shakily slip my mother's ring on Riza's finger. It's a golden band with a thin stripe of silver through it and a small square cut diamond set into it. She had instantly loved the ring when I'd showed them to her. Madam Christmas had saved the jewelry from my parents in the hopes that someday I would use them.

She does the same with my father's. This one is inverted so that it was silver with a stripe of gold through it and without any gems. The rings had been custom ordered by my parents when they were engaged. I felt they were a good match seeing as neither one had needed to be sized.

When the Officiator announces us as man and wife everyone cheers. Not needing a reminder I kiss my bride. It's a polite kiss on her painted lips.

We walk down the aisle our arms laced. I know I'm grinning like an idiot. It doesn't matter because I'm holding onto Mrs. Riza Mustang. Never again will we spend another lonely night in two separate beds. I relish in the fact that I will never have to watch her walk away after a shift again.

Riza's no better. The genuine smile that spreads across her lips lights her face up in joy. She had once been content to live as merely bonded to me. A close friend with benefits if people asked. Now it's apparant we can't imagine living in the old way.

Sometimes reaching one's goal is a good thing because it means that the time has come to make a new one. And if this is our new goal I am eager to see it unfold.

Gracia Hughes tries to get us to pose, but it seems we are better if left to act naturally. In fact the photos are quite splended all on their own.

She lets us go snapping away happily. I'm glad she and Elicia are here. Hughes would have wanted to be here, and I'm a little angry he isn't.

At first we stand awkwardly wondering how to stand in a wedding photo. Then Riza, in a moment of spontaneaty grabs the lapels of my jacket and yanks me down into a rather warm kiss. Gracia's camera flashes as I stand with my arms flailing for balance. She's typically the straightlaced one, but when she gets the romantic urge, she always catches me off guard.

The next is us simply grinning like fools. Then I lean her back my hand supporting her neck so I can administer a proper kiss. Then she snaps us resting our foreheads together in quiet thought.

She makes us pose for a few like searching for each other around a tree trunk, and one where we're bowing and curtseying to each other.

For the hell of it we stand at attention in our wedding garb and salute each other. Riza extends a handfull of wild flowers for me to smell. I take the bait only to have her shove them up my nose while the camera snaps. I retaliate by peaking under her dress a wicked hungry look on my face while she tries to keep her skirts down blushing.

Then Riza does something I never expected. She comes up from behind me suddenly and wraps her hands around my middle while resting her chin on my shoulder. "Now." She tells Gracia as she rather suggestively places her hands on my stomach. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I turn to her in surprise while she grins. The camera flashes catching us in this unusual pose.

Riza keeps her hold on my abdomen despite my attempt to free myself and whispers in my ear. "Relax love, it's just me. I still can't believe we heard the heartbeat yesterday."

I feel the sudden embarassement melt into quiet anticipation and I go slack in her arms. I think perhaps yesterday was the first time we realized it's real. The camera flashes again.

Gracia's so shocked by the last two that she's barely able to smile properly. "Then it's not a silly rumor." She says finally.

Riza grins devilishly lacing her fingers in mine. "This big idiot decided to do something crazy." She says.

" _We_ decided to do something crazy." I correct.

"Maes would be so excited for you guys. Congratulations on both accounts." The woman says adjusting her camera.

"I blame this on your husband." I say. "He kept talking about marriage and family. I get the feeling he knew this is what would happen. I'll wager he's laughing his ass off at me."

Gracia nods smiling. She knows that if Hughes were here now he would be laughing uncontrollably.

"I've still got a few more photos to take care of." She turns and heads for the reception area.

Done with silly photos we stroll back to the tables where everyone is already seated and eating. Our table, the one at the end is occupied by the two guests we were coerced into sitting with.

Madam Christmas and Fuhrer Grumman are chatting when we arrive. I pull Riza's seat for her and she sits down. I take my seat once she's settled and the two grin. "Ah the happy couple." Grumman chortles.

"You know the lack of alcohol is a dead giveaway." Madam says looking at me. I shrug. The catering staff places two plates in front of Riza and I.

"It's not a secret." I reply, "We just wanted some space before the wedding."

"The news will generate all kinds of scandals." Madam informs.

"Let them." Riza says. "If anyone asks we didn't want to wait until September."

Feeling that's quite enough personal info on me I clear my throat. Madam knows, she dealt with me the first few times. The only boon to my unpleasant cycle was that it was six months. I would have gone insane if I had to deal with it once a month like betas with menstration.

Grumman's eyes are sparkling in a bad way. "I still can't believe it's not some prank." He says.

I remember the day he called after recieving the paperwork for a change of medical status. He'd been laughing hysterically and Riza answered the call. She put the man on hold and informed me of it.

"Sir, Fuhrer Grumman is on the line. He seems to find something you've done amusing." Her voice was clueless.

"Oh shit." I breathed.

"What?"

"He thinks I'm joking. He must have read the medical forms I sent in." I replied.

"Good luck Sir." Her line died and I pressed the accept button for the call waiting.

Laughter assaulted my ears.

"Mustang, that's quite a joke you've sent in. Change of medical status, that's a good one. You clever prankster."

"Not I." I replied steadily. I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, just not looking forward to telling my old mentor this fact physically. I had hoped he would have accepted the paperwork and gone on.

"Those papers are no joke Sir."

Grumman's laughter stilled. "Eh?" He asked in surprise. "What was that Mustang?"

"I said those forms are legitimate." I reiterated patiently.

Grumman was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "Well well," The aging voice turned eager. "You really are full of surprises. Am I correct in assuming Riza Hawkeye is the mother?"

"Affirmative." I answered.

"How splendid." Grumman said in thought. "Decided to go all out now that you've won?"

"Yes Sir."

"Congratulations my boy!"

"What's not a prank?" Edward Elric asks from the side. I swallow a bite of something with bacon in it and look at the younger man. _Just what I need._

"Wouldn't you like to know." I reply smirking.

The blond is wearing an actual suit and his hair's still long and in a ponytail. He looks happy now that his brother is restored and he's married to Winry. The girl is still at a table a ways down.

"Come on Mustang, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding is hardly the proper word." Grumman says insinuating that Ed should try a different verb.

The former alchemist looks at me and frowns deep in thought. Riza giggles. "You aren't ill and dying?" He asks dramatically. I shake my head.

"That's two wrong guesses. You got one more Ed." I say before returning to eating my lunch.

He begins to really think. He looks at the others and Madam's twinkling eyes must have given it away because he starts laughing in that obnoxious way he does.

He leans on the table looking at Riza and I. "Don't tell me, you guys are..." He cuts off laughing more. "And here I thought you were a man Mustang." He says breathlessly. His golden eyes are bright with a million jests.

"A beta shrimp like you wouldn't understand." I retort. We've never been able to get along properly, instead we raz the hell out of each other until one of us explodes.

Edward's eyes narrow. "Who're you calling a shrimp? And now we all know who wears the pants in your relationship."

I sigh, "I think you've lost your touch. Did Winry wrench beat the wit out of you?"

"At least we weren't expecting on our wedding day! You guys just couldn't control yourselves could you?" His come back is moral bullshit. Betas have a tendency of flaunting the fact that they don't suffer from crippling sexual needs. They also prefer to wait until they're married because they have that luxury.

"Your brain's getting a little dull, need to sharpen it?" I ask.

He practically pops a blood vessel. "Dull? Hah," He looks at me unable to think up anything else that isn't viciously offensive. It is my wedding day after all.

After a sigh he turns away. "Just don't name the kid something stupid."

Alphonse appears at our table next, "Congratulations, it was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you Alphonse." Riza says smiling.

"Ed's snickering about something, he told me I had to ask you myself." The young man with short hair and a grey suit looks at us in question.

"You'll have to guess." I say. I'm curious to see how many tries it takes Al. Riza nods. We're the subject of so much attention today that it's kind of fun.

"Um," He looks at us and searches our eyes for any clues. Grumman's gone to talk to people and my aunt is busy talking to someone at the next table. When he's thought for a moment his eyes widen in surprise. "Expecting?"

"Tell Ed you got it in one try." I say, "it took him three."

Al takes Grumman's empty seat. "I figured you guys were against being parents."

"Not against," Riza answers. "Just not ready, and didn't have the proper freedom for it either."

"I heard the announcement about Grumman's retirement. Admittedly it's a surprise, never thought you'd be one to have a baby." He's totally surprised by this developement.

"Can't a guy change his mind?" I ask a little annoyed by all this shock and surprise. Everyone's acting like it's ridiculously out of character for us. My subodinates are the only people who weren't completely astounded.

"Well, yes, but," Alphonse is trying to reply without sounding callous like his brother. "It seems like it would be an accident rather than a choice."

"Alphonse." I warn. He's usually the more understanding Elric.

"I just think everyone's going to be surprised."

"About what?" Havoc leans an arm on the younger Elric. "Mustang having a kid? He and Hawkeye were just taking their own sweet time about it."

Al looks even more confused. "You foresaw it?"

"Come on Alphonse, I worked with these two every day for years. Of course I knew it would happen. You see people change after a while." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Just how did we change?" I look my subordinate in the eye.

"You guys are always worrying about the future generations, plus, you guys were always kind of parental with the Elrics. And it just felt natural from you two. Not to mention your role as president kind of plays into that proclivity to care for people." He shrugs letting his cigarette dangle in the corner of his mouth. It's about as deep as Havoc is capable of getting, but it's a genuine response from him.

I never realized it like that, but then again, Ed and Al had been children and Riza and I both did things to 'protect' them. In a way taking care of an entire country as a political figure rather than protecting them as a soldier does seem to lean in that direction.

Al shrugs still caught off guard by the announcement. "Congratulations." He says rising to find Ed. For some reason I get the sense he's put off by this, and it grates on my nerves a little.

Olivier visits next. She forced Alex Armstrong who we had invited to bring her as his guest.

"Enjoying the spotlight?" She asks. "Just wait until the scandals pick up. You'll wish you'd never let Hawkeye do that to you."

"Are you insinuating I had no choice?" I ask in mild irritation. In all honesty I had talked Riza into it, and not so much talked her into it as admited that we both knew the desire existed and that it couldn't hurt to try. Forget that I was in the middle of heat and really didn't have a choice in regards to sexual desire.

"How else would such an inconvenience arise?" She replies. "And besides it isn't like you can tell her no."

Inconvenience? Who the hell said this was a hindrance or a nuisance? Why can't anyone accept this for a simple choice we made? We let nature have a go at us, and as far as we are concerned it's something we decidedly wanted.

Riza decides that since it's her wedding day she can put Olivier in her place. I watch because if I know Riza, she'll make this worth watching. "General Armstrong, you misunderstand us. We're quite in agreement about our choices."

"Protecting him as usual. Must be a pain to have him as a burden."

"Again you're wrong." Riza replies a little heatedly. She's losing patience for once, I guess insulting a woman's husband on their wedding day is a bad idea. "The _President Elect_ and I have a relationship based on choice." Ooh, she just had to remind her of my station, which happens to be above hers come January.

"Also, whatever we decide to do is simply none of your business." Riza adds through hooded eyes. It's a warning that Riza has no intention of letting these insults go. I see it in her eyes, leave my omega alone.

"Tch." Olivier looks at me, "what's the matter, too soft to defend yourself?"

"Not at all." I reply leaning forward. "Just enjoying the show."

She's pissed because she about faces and marches off without another word.

"Is she jealous or does she hate you that much?" Riza asks.

I shrug. "No clue."

We dance because we're restless and the music is playing and we really don't want to hear another astounded reaction. Everyone seems to think I lost my head and pulled Riza down with me. Ok so I was in heat and I did pull her into a rut, somewhat on purpose, but she would have left if she were against at least just trying.

It's been a while, but I find my footing before the first song is done. Riza lets me lead on the dancefloor. It's a bit of a struggle for her, it's one of those intimate activities that gets our instincts going. But she doesn't know how to lead and I do. It's a fair trade since she gets the bedroom.

Most guests just watch, a few couples take a chance with one dance here and there, but we're pretty much alone.

We're waltzing and trying to have a good time. "You don't suppose we jumped into something?" I ask.

"We'd never do that." She replies sarcastically. "But no, if you want to know the truth, I think it's fair to say we covered up our true feelings with lots of agreed 'I don't want that' responses. You broke down first."

"Can you blame me?" I ask.

"Not at all, though you never give in to that part of you." She notes.

We glide across the makeshift dancefloor and I nod, "Somehow that night felt more like letting go than giving in. I was surrendering to you not to nature."

"Indeed." We circle gracefully, she's always been good at following my orders, and dancing is no exception. She may hint at wanting to take control at times, but she knows my signals by heart.

"It's been a beautiful day." I comment, "without the guests."

Riza giggles.

I lean my head in towards hers. Cheeks touching we continue for the rest of the song.

"Did I mention I love you?" I ask.

"Oh yes, not in those words, but you've said it many times." Riza replies her eyes shining. "I love you too." She says.

We kiss as the music comes to an end and then we leave the dancefloor. I'm feeling fatigued right about now and judging by Riza's look she knows it. "You want to call it early?"

"I just need to sit down." I assure. "We're getting near the end anyways."

The last thing is to cut the cake. Which we'll do in a few minutes. I can sleep on the train.

When we do get up and make a show of cutting cake I can't help but feel she's up to something. As we take small pieces of the pastry in our hands to feed each other in tradition I catch a glimmer in Riza's eyes but too late.

Because the next thing I know I have frosting smeared around my mouth and nose. There's a bout of laughter from the crowd as I look at Riza. I wipe at the frosting on my face chuckling, I obviously miss some on the corner of my lips because Riza comes in for a kiss but as she pulls back her tongue retrieves it.

I raise an eyebrow enticed.

"Not here." She pinches my nose. "I'm going to get changed, don't wander off."

I watch her vanish for her dressing tent and I take a seat with a large piece of cake because I have nothing better to do. Everyone's been congratulating us and now we're ready to go and get out of the line of sight.

Rebecca approaches smiling broadly. "Riza did a good job on this."

"She's an excellent planner." I agree.

"Ready to bug out? I would be." She comments looking over the crowd.

"We've had enough attention for one day." I admit referring to Riza and myself, but she takes it wrong.

"You should hear Riza brag." She says. "Helping her get dressed she talked about how you guys heard the heartbeat yesterday."

"Riza's bragging?" I ask, it's hardly her.

"Just remember, she has the right to." Rebecca grins. "But anyways, good luck and congrats, and have fun this week!" She's off again.

I frown after her. Riza's bragging about getting me pregnant? _I find that hard to believe. Sure she's got the right to have some kind of pride in it, but out right boasting to people?_

Riza makes her return in a simple peach skirt and blouse. She's wearing brown flats and her tiara is gone. I'm on my feet instantly and give her a smile. "Ready?" I offer her my right arm. She takes it and as we say our goodbyes everyone waves us off.

We quick march to the waiting car. Havoc is at the wheel humming to himself. He's got a cigarette in his mouth unlit of course. I open the door for Riza, and she climbs in. I follow her in and we're off to the station.

"Where can I take a lovely couple like yourselves?" Havoc asks enjoying the moment.

"To the station my good man." I reply in turn. Riza looks at me, and I can tell she wants to nudge me in the stomach like she usually does when I'm being unnecessarily dramatic. Instead she flicks my ear. "What?" I ask.

"You know what."

 


	9. The Joys of an Alpha/Omega Relationship

We arrive ten minutes before our train leaves and Riza swats my hands away from grabbing our suitcases. I get annoyed, _I wish she'd just let me, oh yeah. I promised her_. Perhaps promising that I would let her take care of me after the wedding was a silly idea.

Havoc shakes my hand and then salutes. "Have fun you crazy kids." He says. He gives Riza a hug, because it doesn't feel right to salute a bride.

"We'll see you in a week." She says.

We board the train, Riza carrying our luggage following behind me. The ticket master looks at me. "Can't carry your girl's luggage?" He asks.

Now I'm angry. I'm about to open my mouth when Riza gently nudges me with her shoulder. "It's not worth it." She says evenly. Something inside me inclines my thoughts to listen to Riza and I continue in and we find our compartment.

I take a seat folding my arms over my chest.

Riza looks at me after stowing the suitcases. "Now don't start that." She says. "You have to remember that you aren't under normal circumstances. I'd never do that to you otherwise."

I look at her silently. I'm not liking this one bit.

"Talk to me Roy, you know I don't treat you like that. I'm against sexism as much as you are." She sits next to me.

"I know." I reply in a tight voice.

"I just need you to remember that I'm doing it because I care about you. I would rather make you angry than have you push yourself too hard." She reaches a hand for mine and I lace my fingers in hers. "I know you're feeling tired and your emotions aren't quite normal. Everything's changing a little fast for us, we'll figure it out. I know you take pride in being the gentleman, and to be honest, I really do adore you when you treat me like a lady. But right now, you're just going to have to accept the fact that you're pregnant and I'm not." She says.

I sigh, "You're right, I get it. But I hate to feel useless."

"Useless?" Riza looks at me searchingly. "Do I make you feel that way?"

I don't want to hurt her by answering honestly, but I have not intention of lying either. "At the moment yes, I feel like I'm being relegated to doing absolutely nothing." I say it gently, knowing how she'll react. I see it in her eyes.

She's quiet and a little crushed. We've always been determined to prove the stereotypes wrong. And now as we sit here realizing that we're playing right into them, it's kind of painful.

"Sorry Roy." She whispers in a pained voice.

"Don't apologize." I say suddenly infuriated with myself. Because it's not that she's being insensitive, or that I'm taking offense at little things. We've always been separated by distance, so our bonding was on a base level. It was just a connection we had, a safeguard that left me immune to pheremones, now it's gaining strength and we're succumbing to instinct slowly. Instinct.

There's nothing can be done about that.

"I think perhaps, we're just a little uneasy with all this change." I say. "We've been sharing a bed for a few weeks now, our bond is getting stronger, it's only natural that our inclinations, the ones we keep buried, are surfacing. No matter what, you and I will never escape those. We can hold them off and override them. But deep down inside, you want to take charge of the situation and I want to submit."

I look at our hands intertwined as she leans her head towards mine. "I've never felt it this strongly before." She says.

"Me neither." It's an odd sensation, I've been so preoccupied I haven't even noticed it. But now that we're sitting here talking about it I finally understand.

"I don't think it helps that we're expecting either." She says.

"Ah no, that's probably exacerbating our predicament." I agree. I stifle a yawn, I'd like to lay down and nap, but I want to get this cleared up first.

I can tell Riza's fighting the urge to tell me to rest. I chuckle. "See, it's no use love, might as well let it run it's course. We'll only end up hurting each other if we don't." I say in defeat. As if emotions and personality defects aren't complicated enough, we have that added factor of instincts.

"Just, just until January." She says. "I don't want to do that to you, because you aren't useless."

"I know."

"No, you don't, because I haven't told you this before." She pulls away so she can look me in the eyes. "Remember what you asked me that day in the office?"

I know exactly what question she's thinking of. "Yes, I asked if you wondered why we're the way we are." I omitt my rather unsavory word choice.

"And I said I needed someone who gave me hope." She adds. "You always find something new to give me hope about. First it was hope that I could be a lady if I wanted, then it was hope for the country, then you gave me hope that I could still make a difference even though my hands were stained with blood." She pauses to catch a breath.

"Hope that we could save Amestris, hope that we were going to make our goal, and now hope that we can be more than just peers or sometimes lovers. I'm hoping we can make a marriage work, and I hope we make good parents."

I'm floored. I didn't know she felt that way about me. "I really give you that much hope?"

"More than you'll ever know." She kisses me then, soft and gently. "Can I make one more confession?" She asks. I await her next words eagerly.

"Don't take this wrong, but you should know how jealous I am of you. One of the reasons I took presenting so badly wasn't just the teasing. My father had a bunch of photos of my mother when she was pregnant. Somehow she always looked happy. Secretly I wanted to know that joy, whatever great happiness it meant to have a child, I wanted it.

"And then I reached puberty and it all fell at my feet." She closes her eyes.

"Oh Riz, why didn't you tell me that?" Again there's so much we've yet to learn about each other. This is her secret she's been keeping. I don't know what to say, for so many years I took what she had always wanted for granted. I'm taking it for granted now.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated."

Now I understand. I probably would have, but that might have done more damage than good. "That's why you were so apprehensive at first. All those questions you asked me that night." She was afraid I'd be stuck with something she wanted and I didn't.

She nods miserably.

"Why all the anger?"

"Not anger. One part fear, one part jealousy." Her eyes are dark. "And then you talked about getting our hopes up, and I realized that it wasn't the nine months my mother had looked so joyful in. It was the hope in being a parent, of watching me grow and learn."

It all makes perfect sense now. She'd despised her own body at one time in her life, because it couldn't give her what she thought she wanted. "In turn you're doing what you can by caring for me."

She nods.

"Understood. I'll try not to take it wrong from now on, I'm just used to being commander to subordinate. Husband to wife is a little harder to grasp, especially with our secondaries."

"I'll try to keep it to a minimum and when necessary." Her eyes are bright again.

Stifling a yawn I lean my head on her shoulder. It's been a long day and I'm always tired lately.

"Why don't you lay down?" She suggests offering her lap as a pillow. Without a second thought I take her up. She scoots all the way to the end by the door and I lay back resting my head on her thigh. I stretch my feet out onto the window frame staring at the ceiling.

Fingering my hair she smiles, "See this is nice and relaxing."

"Agreed." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Her fingers travel to the left side of my neck and she gently circles her fingertips over my scent gland. It's a sensitive spot, but her caressing has a calming effect.

It's not long before I drift off to dreamless sleep.

 

 


	10. Because She Can and She Did

A week out west is just what we needed. In the past five years we've done nothing but work since the promised day. It's been rebuilding Ishval, building a new train route to the Eastern Desert, establishing trade with Xing, rounding up remnants of the old regime, focusing on my platform for the parliament election, running the every day things at East HQ, and maintaning general peace.

In that time we've barely done much of anything for ourselves. I have my bad days where it's impossible to leave the apartment, but it's the opposite of a reprieve. Riza and I take very little time off, we've always been hard workers.

Sure we had our nights, usually they were a few days after the cycle, or randomly if the week had been hard on us or we just needed to get it out of our systems.

So we kind of lose track of time and enjoy just doing nothing more than anything else.

It's the best week I've spent in years, and I'm pretty sure Riza feels the same.

Our triumphant return from a week of nothing but love making and goofing off is shattered by the news papers. Breda, Furey and Havoc are discussing them when we walk in Monday morning.

"These are from the wedding! Someone brought a dam journalist to the wedding as a guest." Breda points to the front headline photo.

"I swear those wolves do anything to get a juicy story. Look at these phrases." Fuery says in distaste.

"You know they're not going to like it." Havoc says.

"Not going to like what?" I demand. All three of them look at me a hint of wariness about them. Whatever it is I won't like it.

Havoc hands me the stack of newspapers. Riza reads over my shoulder intently. We haven't read the news in the past week because we were too busy ignoring the real world.

I read the headlines aloud my anger spiking. "President Elect confirms early stages of pregnancy! Short engagement cause for questions." I turn to the next. "Military Records Leak proves suspicions about expecting General." That one isn't as bad as the next. "Scandal! General Mustang's tightlipped refusal to discuss recent conception points towards unfaithfulness!"

I look at my men who are all very displeased with the news, and so am I. Riza sighs heavily. "They really think you'd let someone else touch you?"

"In all honesty the media's full of idiots." Breda interjects. "They mistake your professionalism as a loss of passion and your unwillingness to share your private life as shame."

"And that's when dumb ideas are invented." Havoc agrees.

I take the papers to my office with Riza on my heels. "I want to know how many journalists call for an interview and I want to speak with them myself!"

Riza shuts the door gently though I would rather slam it. Taking the two seats we read the full stories in disgust.

Brigadier General Mustang's spotless career and upcoming promotion as our first President could be blemished by an unexpected event. Though unwilling to return our calls it's obvious there's some unease regarding the newlyweds typically joyous occasion. Recently married to long time subordinate Riza Hawkeye, Mustang is the visionary Amestris trusts as a hero, but is he as loyal to his new wife as he is to his country? A rather short engagement and the undeniable fact that Mustang has been going to an Obstetrician for two months now leaves questions. Is he expecting and is it Hawkeye's baby? The pair is as stoic on the subject as they are about classified information. Such silence seems to point to a lack of fidelity though it's unclear if the pair are even properly bonded yet.

I stop reading in outrage. Riza looks at me her eyes mirroring my own emotions. I can see she's getting all hot under the collar about me and she's going to do something I won't approve of. But I've agreed to let her protect me, and she knows that.

The phone rings suddenly and I pick it up. "The East City Times is on the line." Havoc announces.

"Put them through." I say. I motion for Riza to come closer. She'll want to hear this as well.

'General Mustang?' A voice as smooth as glass and treacherous as a snake affronts my ears.

"Speaking." Riza's head is next to mine as she leans down to listen in.

'Glad I caught you! The name's Derek Smith from East City times. Would you be willing to answer a few questions for the paper?'

"What kind of questions?" I really want to slam the phone down in his ear, but I also need to put these ridiculous accusations to rest. False or not they can damage my reputation before I'm sworn in.

'First off is it true you're expecting?'

Wanting to test flame alchemy through the phone I answer in a controlled voice. "Yes, it's true."

'Forgive me but is the child your wife's?'

Riza's sharp breath indicates her offense at such a statement. The idea that I could forsake her is more detrimental to her than to me. It suggests a defect on her part.

"I don't have time for your petty intrigue so I'll sum this all up. My _WIFE_ and I are expecting _OUR_ first child." My voice is as threatening as it gets, which has been known to make Alphas pause.

'Congratulations.' The line dies.

Riza giggles. "One down two to go." She says.

The media leaves us alone for the rest of the morning but come lunch time we're cornered by a journalist on our way to the mess hall.

"General Mustang, a word with you please?"

"Whatever for?" I ask in mild sarcasm. Riza's instantly alert as he approaches.

"Why to interview you! I'm with the Eastern Review, please just a few questions." He has one of those energetic voices that grates on my nerves.

"Shoot." I say. Riza's hand tightens in mine.

"Are you and the Misses off to starting a family?" He asks.

I look at Riza and I can see in her eyes she's planning on making the journalist and possibly myself ridiculously uncomfortable. I nod my head at her only because I know she's itching to get back for those dreadful insinuations that she's not good enough to keep my interest.

I'm only slightly caught off guard when her hand goes to my stomach protectively. It rests there silently laying claim to the unborn life within. "Rest assured, we're very excited to be parents." Riza says eagerly. Her voice turns unmistakablye suggestive, "And make no mistake, there's absolutely no doubt I'm responsible for his condition.'"

I stand there trying my best not to blush because damn that's the most embarrassing way to admit she's knocked me up.

The journalist is far worse than I am. He tugs at his tie. He's gone bright red in the face and his eyes are wide. Because it's obvious he has no idea how to handle the image in his head. "Well then, I guess that answers my questions."

He walks away a little unnerved by Riza's lack of reservation. Hell, I'm unnerved by her method of answering the question.

"Is that the best way you could say that?" I ask mildly humiliated.

"I wanted to be perfectly clear." Riza pats my stomach.

"You were practically gloating." Maybe Rebecca was right when she said Riza was bragging to her.

"What's wrong in that. You've gotten your own sense of pride in this too." Her eyes look at me pointedly. I shake my head in defeat.

 


	11. The End of My Career

The alarm rings and I groan. I really don't want to get up, I don't feel like getting up. Riza nudges my shoulder with a hand. "Roy, wake up." She mururs.

"No." I reply.

"It's you last day." She reminds.

She presses her face into the back of my neck her warm breath a stimulant. "Come on you, we've got to get ready." I sigh.

"I never thought I'd leave the military like this." I admit. She nods against me in understanding.

"We always figured we would die in our uniforms."

I rub my eyes with a hand and stretch. "I'm not sure what to do for the next few months." I yawn turning to look at her.

"Well, you're not working and you're taking care of yourself. In five months we're going to be parents, but we've got to get there first." She informs strictly. "Now I'll get breakfast you clean up." She rises from the covers completely nude. I catch a glimpse of her marked back and feel the guilt of having left that particular scar.

Once on her feet she leans forward and though I protest every time she does this she quickly presses her lips against my stomach. "Must you?"

"You should always say goodmorning to every one." She suggests.

I sit up and sigh looking at my fast expanding stomach. My hard earned waistline is gone, at least for the moment. I get out of bed if only because I have to. Heading for the shower I kiss Riza.

I shower quickly and come out in just my underwear to find Riza ironing my dress uniform. I already released the seams hoping to make it fit properly, there was no time to order a proper one just for my discharge. There's a plate of waffles and eggs on the dining table.

The apartment is tight, we've got boxes and furniture everywhere. There's paperwork all over my desk in the corner of the living room. Most of it's in regards to the final promotion. There's a lot of restrictions for a man leading the country. But the things I'll be unable to partake in are things I don't typically do now.

It's mainly a contract with the citizens of Amestris. I have a lot of responsibilities coming up. The only good thing is that I'm not singluarly in charge, I'll have Parliament and the Council to not only help me, but keep me from crossing any lines.

I have two weeks to get them read, signed, and returned to Parliament.

Riza offers me my clothes and I dress quickly. My pants sit a little low for my liking but they'll stay on. However, the long uniform coat is still too tight and the thick fabric puckers around my midsection horribly. Riza giggles. "Use alchemy Roy." She reminds.

Of course, I can just spread the fabric. It'll make it thinner but I'm never wearing it again after today. I clap my hands and place them on my outfit as energy arcs out. In a few seconds the fabric is thinner, but it fits properly. Though there's no hiding that I'm four months pregnant.

Riza nods, "Good thing everyone who matters already knows." She says sitting at the table for breakfast. "Cause it's quite obvious."

"I'm in four months now." I defend. She just giggles at me more.

I join her and we lay waste to the sweet morsels. I put away four waffles and a considerable amount of eggs to her horror. "Remember, I'm not just eating for myself anymore." Riza nods in concession. She won't dare deny me anything if I can link it to pregnancy.

Rising to finish getting ready I catch Riza giving me a curious look. Her eyes look me over in consideration. "What?" I ask insecure instantly.

"You look good." She says sincerely.

"I look fat."

"No, you look healthy and pregnant, not fat." Correcting me in a gentle tone she heads for the shower.

I focus on combing my hair. Polished shoes await my feet and I step into them. Using the mirror I place my medals and ribbons over my heart. Now completely dressed I inspect my appearance.

The effect is a little unnerving because while I'm perfectly dressed and my uniform is acceptable, I look like I've been overindulging at dinner. My hands go to my stomach gently, _I'm not fat, I'm four months pregnant and it's fine._

Riza keeps telling me I look great, and I know it's a counter to that inexplicable feeling that I'm gaining weight.

"I still can't believe it's the last time I'll see you in that." Riza comes out in her own uniform, but she's in her fatigues because she has to wait three more weeks before she's discharged.

"Have to get used to the fact myself." I'm no longer a soldier after today. I always expected I would be buried in my uniform. Taking my arm Riza turns me towards her.

"Just think of it as a vacation." Her eyes are shining as she runs her fingers over my uniform straightening my epaulets.

Intentions obvious, she leans towards me then pauses. Pulling back she asks, "Do you want me to?" I'm glad for the option to choose. She knows how much I value my choices in these situations.

"Go ahead love, I don't mind." I stretch my neck and remain still. Riza gently presses her neck against mine on both sides. Her pores release the steadying aroma and she pulls back. "Honestly I needed that." I inhale deeply letting the scent ease my anxieties. Sometimes it comes in handy to be calmed by a specific odor.

Other times it wounds the pride a little to wear her scent like cologne. I just hate the feeling of being that dependent on her. But it's something we're naturally inclined to do.

We gather our things and head for the door.

 

Bettencourt steps into my office a look of annoyance on his lined face. His wavy sliver streaked dark brown hair is combed back. The man is my senior by ten years and here's a surprise, Alpha. Which means he hates taking orders from me, he's equal rank, but I'm in charge of East HQ until this afternoon.

"Mustang, you want to tell me why Havoc, Hawkeye, and Breda are being discharged in the next five months?" Rubbing the end of his mustache in irritation he takes the empty seat across from my desk.

His pale green eyes bore into mine impatiently.

"It's classified." I answer looking back at my final paperwork. It's the last time I'll fill out military forms like this and I'm feeling one part nostalgic and one part grateful.

"What do you mean classified?"

"Hawkeye isn't her last name anymore, and she's following her husband to Central." I remind. "The others are classified. I'm not at liberty to discuss the matter with you."

"You're probably to blame for this." He gives me an agitated glare. The funny thing is, I am responsible for their discharges because they're the ones starting the Agency. I've enjoyed working with them on the idea.

Havoc sort of started it mentioning how soldiers were in charge of guarding government officials and how dangerous it was. Tactical strategy may sometimes escape the man, but he's a seasoned soldier well acquainted with threats and concerns.

After that it grew into an idea for an organization on Breda and Falman's part. Currently the infrastructure was done and the part of actually starting operations needed attention. As soon as the laws and regulations for the Agency are complete. I'm still working on those.

Bettencourt's anything but thrilled with my response. "Obviously you've got Grumman giving you whatever you want, first the presidency, now your pesonal staff."

"Hardly." I reply. Riza's the only one I for sure know will be at my side. As my wife she felt it silly if she were to wake up next to me and then go and protect someone else. "There's nothing else I can say on the subject." Giving him a sober look I return to my work. "Now if you'll excuse me I have plenty of work left before Grumman retires me from active duty."

He turns and leaves shutting the door a little more forcefully than is acceptable.

Grumman arrives at HQ at 13:00 hours and takes a look at preparations before greeting me. I pull my coat back on having been warm most of the morning. I feel a sense of nervousness, _Leaving the military without making Fuhrer._ _But I'm President in January, and that's a much better station than Fuhrer. Fuhrer is the old way of doing things. I'm starting a new way._

As expected the retirement ceremony begins with my final inspection of the soldiers. Everyone's in their positions on the parade grounds in perfect appearance. Grumman walks beside me.

"Fine looking crew your handing over to Bettencourt." He says.

"I take pride in my work. There's not a soldier here who isn't loyal and hardworking." I reply.

"But I see you've found a way to keep your favorites." He winks at me knowingly.

"The secret to a good military career is to find honest men you can trust with your life and keep them. Besides, those soldiers are like a family to me."

"You always were a sucker for sentiment." Grumman chuckles. I get the sense there's a silent reference to my gender in his words.

"I prefer to keep useful pawns close at hand." It's a cold way to refer to my men, but I'm a man of business not clingy attached emotions. Despite what people may assume due to my secondary gender.

My men are the best for the Agency. We've pulled referals on worthy soldiers from all over the country for the program. But Havoc, Breda, Riza, Fuery, Falman, and various others know the truth about our previous Fuhrer. They know what kind of signs to look out for, they understand the dangers of corruption by the power of alchemy, and they're as devoted to the cause as I am.

I catch a glimpse of the other generals conversing. They're all here, as per tradition to review my retirement.

One end of the parade grounds is set with seats and a stage facing the soldiers standing at attention. Grumman leaves me to attend to the rest of the ceremony prep and I begin to feel nervous again.

I step into the waiting office, a small room designed for such events. There's a speaker that will give me notice of when they're ready for me, but other than that it's just a chair and a desk. No windows, no other doors, and nothing to do.

Minutes after I take the seat the door opens and Riza slips in. She's got a glass of water and a plate of cold cut meat and cheese. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"You're welcome Sir," She offers me the food and I accept eagerly. "Nervous?"

"Yes, I'm unsightly like this."

"Oh come now, Colonel Heathrow was five months pregnant when they retired her last month. No one thought anything of it." She replies.

I don't say anything more because I'm chewing on sliced ham and cheese.

"I figured you'd need a snack before."

"I appreciate it." I take a small sip of water. Of all the wonderful nuisances of pregnancy the most annoying is the fact that I have to use the latrine more often than usual.

"Just remember, this is hardly the end of your career." She rubs my neck and shoulders. "I've got to get back out there." Planting a good luck kiss on my cheek she straightens my collar and vanishes back out.

The speaker comes to life.

'Ladies and Gentleman we are here today to say farewell to a dinstinguished soldier and remarkable hero. The decorated Brigadier General Roy Mustang Please welcome the reviewing party for today's momentous occasion.' General Bettencourt begins the process.

There's silence and I can imagine the generals all taking their seats.

'We're all aware of General Mustang's quick climb to success and his brave endeavors to protect our grand country. Having proven himself worthy as a leader we don't just say farewell to the hero, we offer an extended hand for good fortune in the position that awaits him. For while his retirement here marks the end of his service career, it begins his career as our future President.'

I'm surprised there's a hint of respect in his voice. But then my reputation has always spoken volumes for me. I'm a man determined to do not just good, but to do it fully.

'Come and say farewell Brigadier General.'

I step out quickly and turn for the parade grounds. I stride by the ranks of my current subordinates who salute as I pass with my hands behind my back. Once on the stage Grumman stands and faces me. The man is grinning proudly.

"Tis a shame to lose a General like yourself to the realm of politics, but if you're as good a president as you are a soldier, then we should have no fear."

Grumman pins yet another medal on the breast of my uniform. "For your dauntless courage and unwavering service, for going above and beyond your duties in our most desperate of times, Brigadier General, I commend you with our newest service award. The medal of Undaunted Duty."

He raises his right hand to his head. I salute back sharply having not expected yet another honor. "Now then, Brigadier General Roy Mustang, we have been honored by your presence here and it is with some dificulty we present to you your extremely honorable discharge." Bettencourt presents a paper and a pen.

I sign the discharge papers with a flourish feeling a pang of sorrow. I had dreamt of becoming a soldier since a child, had been terrified I would be rejected after presenting, and then proved myself a worthy officer of the military.

It's been sixteen years of grueling work and I'm not proud of all I have done, but I have done my best.

"Now then, everyone I present former Brigadier General Roy Mustang, our President Elect." The soldiers I've been in charge of cheer and clap. I catch the seated memers of High Command watching in varying degrees of response. Some are clapping with enthusiasm while those I consider rivals are either glaring at me for having beaten them to the very top or talking with others in hushed voices.

I catch a glimpse of Riza standing in rank next to Havoc and Beda. My unit is all here and smiling broadly. My wife gives me an approving look. There's a sense of relief in her eyes, because the next five months I'm on vacation with only the occasional paperwork or discussion. Radio Capitol wants an interview with me at some point.

Grumman dismisses the gathered soldiers and myself. I turn to hand over my keys to Bettencourt who takes them a look of satisfaction in his eyes. "Good luck to you Bettencourt. I think you'll do well here." I go to salute and he shakes my hand.

"I may not understand your ideals or your schemes all the time, but I know you do this country good. Good luck Mustang."

I head for my half packed up office needing to finish clearing out my things.

"We get until January without him." Armstrong says as though they have the next few months to get things done without me ruining them.

"And then you'll never hear the end of me." I smirk at her.

In my office I'm barely able to make sense of it. Leaving the office is like leaving a piece of my soul. Maybe I am leaving some part of me behind. The part that had to fight and sweat and worry about every action I've made as a soldier since day one. All the bloodshed and the guilt, the letters of apology I've had to sign, the dangers I put my subordinates through, the mistakes I made fighting the homunculi, and the decisions I was forced to make.

There's also the jokes of my men, the silly things we've bet on, the codes we invented to operate secretly, the times we've argued about random petty shit, Riza's death glares scaring all of us back to work, Havoc's triumphant return after therapy, the Elrics blasting through like a tornado, and the laughter when the situation was just that bad.

It's been a long tiring run, but it's also been good and despite the bloody past I shared in, I'm hopeful for the future.

Packing up my strategy books and my desk junk I hum old marching chants. "Reminiscing already?" Riza's voice is amused.

"Just a little quiet in here." I reply. Closing a box I sigh and look at her. "I feel so out of place at the moment."

"Of course you do. This has been your life right here. Working hard to reach your goal." Her eyes sparkle because this is a room for a man whose goal was yet to be reached. Not for a man about to get everything.

 


	12. I Just Love Train Rides to Central

The phone ringing draws me out of what had been a pleasant nap. It's Grumman on the line needing my help. Riza hands me the phone reluctantly making a gesture that means 'tell him no.' Of course I listen to him explain the situation, it's an invite to a dinner party and he explains why he's asking me.

Eyeing me, Riza shakes her head, points at my belly, and makes a subtle threat about pheromones and overriding my will.

My sense of responsibility gets the better of me and I agree to it.

When I put the phone down my wife is almost ready to flood my senses and force me to change my mind.

"Roy. You promised me. Now that you're retired you told me you would take a break. We're on vacation until your inauguration." She's almost yelling at me.

"It's only a dinner party." Defending my decision I give her a pleading look. "We're invited to a dinner involving most members of parliament, high command, and a few foreign dignitaries."

"You know what." She snaps at me, "I hope you choke on paperwork someday for being a workaholic. Three weeks and you can't enjoy the fact that you don't have to do anything!"

"I don't know how to handle all this time off." I admit. It's a lot of doing nothing and I'm quite bored already.

"Then practice alchemy or something, but a trip out to Central? We're supposed to be taking it easy, you're supposed to be reducing stress not jumping right into it! Besides Grumman will have you over early so he can talk with you about the Agency or policies." To call her mad would be an understatement.

"He isn't asking me to come early." I assure. "In fact it's not even me he wants." This is where it gets kind of ironic. She raises an eyebrow quizzically. "He wants you there. The dignitaries of Xing and Aerugo will be there."

"Why so many dignitaries at once from different countries?" Riza is concerned instantly by the setup.

"Accidental. Aerugo sent their representative early and Grumman has no choice. He thinks it was on purpose which is why he wants some help. It's tomorrow night." I add.

"You've got some nerve accepting an invitation." She says.

"Hey, I'm just tagging along with you."

Riza looks at me, "Then why did you say yes?"

"Because I thought maybe you'd like the spotlight for once as the Chief Operative of the Agency." I answer.

Blinking she sits beside me on the couch. "Chief Operative?"

"You're protecting the President Elect already. You have the highest duty. Grumman and I agreed you deserved the rank. When I'm done being the President, I'll probably work for the Agency as a director." Breda and I recently finished up the little tweaks here and there and as a founder of the new program I'll be welcomed to a high rank station when all is said and done.

"So I'm being invited to come as a security detail and you get to come and look pretty?" Frowning I nod soberly. She puts a hand on my knee and pats it, "You know I don't think of you that way. I'm sure Grumman will involve you in conversation."

She's probably right. "Now lets pack up since we have to get to Central." We start packing and that's when we realize I don't have a dinner jacket that will fit me. "Do they even make formal wear for pregnant people?" Riza asks.

"I would imagine. I bet there's a shop in Central. If we take a train now I'm sure we'll have time to find one." I suggest. This just got annoying because I hate, I repeat _hate,_ to go shopping for paternity clothes. I've managed to find a couple of proper suits, but it isn't easy finding decent casual clothes. They're all a bit too focused on comfort rather than style. My aunt used to tell me all kinds of things that women like about proper gentlemen, including that a fashionable man always gets attention. I'm not about to change my dressing habits.

We're out the door thirty minutes later having packed the essentials. Riza as usual wears a skirt. She'd once contemplated giving up on the clothing item as a teen, but I'd begged her not to, seeing as she was so pretty in them. Sometimes I think she wears them just for me. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

The station is rather busy and as usual Riza won't let me carry my suitcase but I'm not arguing today. I'd rather not fight with her or work myself up.

We didn't have time for the luxury of a private compartment so we're stuck with coach seating. Which means we're on a bench facing complete strangers. Talking about business is out of the question, which leaves random things.

"So what are we going to name our child?" Riza asks as we make ourselves comfortable.

"Oh yeah, names." I forget we have things to prepare for in the parenting department. "Um, what names do you like for a boy?" I ask. And then I cringe when I remember what she named her dog. Black Hayate, the dog had been a good companion and helpful but he'd fallen fatally ill just a few months before I proposed.

"What's that for?" She gives me an offended look.

"Just remembering what you named the dog." I reply. She flicks my ear, it's become her new favorite way to get me back for my ridiculousness. And I don't like it.

"I was actually going to say I liked the name Aidan." Her voice is a little offended.

I roll the name through my mind a moment. "Aidan, that might not be bad." I agree.

"What if it's a girl?" Riza asks. A girl, I think about that for a moment and how fun it might be to have a daughter. Smiling I look at her, "Something like Elizabeth might be nice, after her mother."

"Really?" She asks. For some reason I have always loved that name. And Riza knows because I gave it to her for missions.

"It's a nice feminine name Riz, makes me think of a princess." I say. And that's when I realize that I really want it to be a girl. My hands subconsciously rest on my burgeoning abdomen. The longer this goes the more at ease I've become. The initial terror and embarrassment have faded into a kind of curious wonder. And though my pride has taken a severe blow, I really don't care about what people think. Like Havoc said at the wedding, we only have to answer to each other and ourselves.

Everyone may be surprised and shocked that we chose this route for ourselves, but we've talked about it at length and Riza's startling confession about her jealousy made me realize I was selfish. Admittedly I had been adamant in not allowing such a situation because I feared it would put me in a demeaning place. I had dreaded the idea people would be unable to respect me as a soldier or a leader.

In honesty the one with no respect for myself had been me. I'd been degrading myself mentally for a long time. And all because of something I had no control over.

While the Elrics had teased me, Madam had laughed, and friends had been outright astounded, those who worked with us had been unusually supportive. Havoc especially. He did confess to viewing us as the type to someday become parents. The only one to look down on me thus far was General Armstrong and that was no shock. She's always been under the assumption my secondary gender made me weak.

In all honesty my personality reeked of those softer characteristics I denied so fervently. Like the fact that I wanted to protect people and had ordered my men not to take lives on the promised day. Or in the fact that I had emotionally adopted the Elrics when I found them in their pitiful state at the Rockbell home.

It was those characteristics I had refused to accept that made me such a good leader. Maybe that's why I won the election, because Parliament had wanted a leader capable of not only protecting his people, but compassionate enough to worry about their needs as well.

"You would want a daughter." Riza's smiling. "Alright, Elizabeth if it's a girl, Aidan if it's a boy."

"Agreed." Surprisingly that was easy. Most couples take days, weeks even to name a child. Hughes had carried around a list for either gender while Gracia was pregnant and tried to get people to vote on names because they were so undecided. In the end they hadn't picked a name until Elicia was born.

"Dr. Addler said you should feel the baby move soon, anything yet?" I shake my head. But then I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to register as movement.

Oblivious to the pair of businessmen facing us we continue our conversation. "I just hope she's healthy, I mean what if she's not ok or something's wrong with her?"

"She? You mean he, and as long as you quit playing hero he'll be fine." Her answer elicits a reaction from our unwilling audience. One of the men clears his throat not wanting to listen to our discussion. He has that look that begs for quiet. I feel like being a wise ass and commenting but Riza shoots me a look that says I'm still not forgiven for accepting Grumman's invite.

I fold my arms over my chest in annoyance and Riza takes my hand. "We'll talk later." She whispers. I rest my head against hers. And before long I'm drifting off to sleep as the train leaves East City.

I wake up to find myself leaning against my wife with her fingers in my hair. I shoot a glance at the bench across from us and notice it's clear. "We alone?"

"They left after you started mumbling in your sleep." I've been known to do that on rare occasions.

"At least we're alone. Where are we?" I notice the train is stopped. Before Riza has time to answer a girl no older than sixteen sits down across from us. She looks a little pale and nervous, but what catches us off guard is the undeniable scent.

Judging by her confused look when I sit up and stare at her, she's only just having her first heat. Riza stands up, "I'm heading to the dining car, want anything?" It's not wise for her to breath in that kind of odor. Even if Riza's not attracted to the person, any omega's uncontrolled scent is enough to spark a rut. And though Riza will not take it out on the girl, she will attempt to get something from me.

"Chocolate cake please." I reply and she raises an eyebrow. "For Elizabeth."

"For Aidan." She corrects. Seems we've agreed to disagree on the gender of our baby.

Riza walks away knowing I need to talk to the girl privately. "What's your name?" I ask gently. Knowing how she probably feels I don't want to startle her or cause a panic.

"Melany." Her voice is soft and her long reddish blond hair hangs around her face like a curtain so that I barely see her.

"I'm Roy Mustang." Usually I would offer to shake her hand but if she is in the throws of that first awful cycle she wants no physical contact. My aunt made the mistake of trying to touch me the night I first presented. I nearly screamed from the overwhelming reaction to a simple pat on the back.

"You're the future President." She observes. I nod smiling.

"Yes, and you don't feel well do you?" I'd like to tell her to get off this train now and hide in a room, but she's alone and by her posture she's suffered tragedy.

"No."

"Feeling feverish, sweaty, aching all over?" I dredge up the long forgotten memories. The first time is always the worst.

Her slight nod hints that she's surprised I guessed all that. "Does you skin itch in a way?" Again she nods turning her grey eyes on me in shock.

"How do you know?" Her wavering voice carries that undercurrent of desperation.

"Because you're not sick, you're presenting. What you're going through right now is the most unnerving experience of your life." I can recall the way I felt, hot and tender to the touch, every inch of me seemed to itch in a way that could not be scratched, every pore of my skin was damp with sweat, I could smell my own scent for the first time, and I felt an overwhelming urge to do something intimate, something private.

Her eyes widen in horror because she understands. "No," Shaking her head she raises her hands to her face fearful of the truth.

"I hate to inform you of this, but it's true."

"How can you know?" She demands.

"You're aware of a strange smell by now. Does your neck hurt a little ways under your ears?" She goes to raise her fingers to them and I wave her off.

"Don't touch, it'll make it hurt worse. Those are scent glands."

"What do I do?" Her eyes look at me for help and it feels good to have someone depending on me.

"Let me ask if there's a compartment available." I say flagging down the ticket master. She shakes her head apparently incapable of affording such luxury.

"Do you know if there's an empty compartment?"

"There is, but I have someone else already inquiring." The aging gentleman replies.

"I'll take it."

"Who says?"

"Roy Mustang." Eyes go wide in recognition of my name and he concedes.

"She's going to sit in it all alone. No one with sensitive noses can know she's on board right now." The man catches my meaning and nods. It's obvious he can't smell it on her.

"No please, I'm so scared." Melany begs. She starts to cry then.

"Stay calm." I try to sound soothing but I usually don't deal with teenagers in the middle of presenting. "If you work yourself up it'll be worse."

Swallowing she tries to remain steady.

Riza returns and I look at her. She has a small cardboard box with what I assume is a cupcake. I shake my head, "I'm going to walk her to the compartments. I'll be back shortly." I can see in her eyes she understands and nods.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here." Her voice is calm.

I hesitate a moment and she waves me on. "It's good practice for our children just in case." She says.

"I hope this one doesn't take after me in that sense." I shudder. It's hard enough to watch a stranger suffer it, I can't imagine trying to ease my own child through it. I honestly don't know how Madam Christmas remained so calm and steady for me.

Melany stands up and follows me as the ticket master leads us towards the front. It's a small compartment, and she begs me to come in a moment. With the train moving again I open the window.

"First off let no one but myself in. Keep the window open so you don't flood the compartment." I start with a few safety precautions.

She pulls her knees up to her chest on the bench and I sit across from her. Her eyes watch me in a pleading manner. "You need to go see a doctor as soon as you arrive at your destination, one who specializes in dealing with our secondary gender."

"I knew something was wrong with me." She says miserably.

"Nothing's wrong with you." I whisper as reassuringly as I can. "It's a part of nature, you'll get used to it. The first cycle is always the hardest. Your whole body feels like it's charged with hot tingling energy right?"

Her head bobs.

"It'll ease up, trust me."

"I hope so."

"Can you smell your scent? Describe how it smells to you." It's odd picking up your own odor the first time. Mine reminds me of ash and whiskey.

"Like a field of strawberries." Her eyes are watering again.

"Ok, just breathe. I almost made myself stomach sick when I went through this." I found it easier to cope knowing the doctor who explained things to me had also suffered the same terrifying sensations. "Don't let anyone touch you, it'll feel like you're being stabbed with ice."

Her nod indicates she's gotten a little of that already.

"The best thing to do is turn down the lighting and focus your thoughts on something else. At some point you're body will exhaust itself and you'll sleep through the last few hours."

Melany just watches out the window for a minute. "Thank you. I've distracted you Mr. Mustang." I want to correct her with the rank of General but I'm retired now.

"Nonsense."

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone now." Giving me a somewhat resolved look she shifts. I nod because after about an hour of Madam trying to talk me out of my terror and panic I had locked myself in my room for the rest of it.

"If you need anything send the train staff to come get me." I offer as I rise.

"Thank you." She says in a breathy whisper and I know what's coming next. I hurry out closing the door tightly. As I start back for my seat I hear her begin to cry and I shake my head.

I'd unwillingly surrendered to the tears as well. The first cycle generates so much physical dissonance that the emotional response is just as confused.

 

I find Riza reading. She scoots over to make room for me. Without a word her eyes ask her questions.

"She's just freaking out, it's normal for her. She's asked to be alone, I nearly yelled at Madam to give me my space." I sit beside her and look her over.

"She did't get to you did she?" Riza shakes her head calmly.

Good.

Riza eyes me and then pulls up the cupcake. I take it eagerly, let's be honest I'm hungry all the time lately. What I don't get is my sudden approval of chocolate cake. I always hated it as a child and never got over that initial reaction to it. Riza laughed so hard the first time I requested it. There are worse foods I could crave though.

"She must be terrified." Remarking about the poor girl she sets her book aside. I swallow down the last bit of cupcake before answering.

"It's more than that." I say in recollection of my own experience. I lick chocolate off my fingers "She's under the impression her body has betrayed her, there's no sense to what her nerves are inciting and judging by her awkwardness she's never felt any kind of arousal before today. It's a tangled knot of feeling out of place, desiring sexual attention, unfathomable pain, and bewilderment that your body can feel so confused at once."

"I've heard it's quite painful, but I don't dabble in such regions." Riza replies. Of course she stays well away from that kind of situation, which is why I will be dealing with our child if they present Omega.

"More than you'll ever understand." I murmur.

"You never talk about your own presenting," She observes.

"Not something one wants to recall." I remind. I can imagine the sensation crawling on my skin and I shift trying to shake the memories.

Riza gets the sense I need to be distracted from my thoughts and she suddenly scoots against the wall and turns sideways. She pats the space in front of her and I can't help but situate myself between her legs my back resting against her torso. Her lips are level with my scalp.

I trace circles on her knee for a moment before remembering something. "By the way, you said children earlier."

"Did I?" She asks innocently. But I know she knows full well what she said.

"Do you think I'm going to let you do this to me again?" I'm still leaning towards no, I'm not exactly fond of feeling useless and hormonal.

Her hands slide under my arms and rest on the swell of my belly. "We're both only children Roy, you want to do that to him?" She asks.

"To her, and I thought we weren't going to rule out adoption." Getting the sense I'm on the losing end I sigh. I feel like I'm always on the losing end with Riza. Maybe it's nature and maybe I'm just a sucker for her.

"Come now, you've taken this in stride. I was almost certain you'd be panicked about fatherhood, but you surprise me by being quite relaxed." Her lips moving against my head tickle.

"I said I was going to accept this if it happened." I don't tend to back out of a promise easily.

"That you did love. But really, what's it going to hurt having more?" She's just asking but I know somewhere deep inside she's relishing in my current state.

"My pride."

Her laughter in my ear is almost infuriating.

"Too late for pride Mr. Mustang." She hasn't called me that since we met on the field of Ishval.

"Yes I know. You're just enjoying my current predicament." I counter.

"Maybe, you're kind of like putty recently." She admits. Great now I'm not only pregnant, susceptible to instincts, and emotionally volatile. I'm just putty in her hands.

"I hate you." I mumble in jest.

"Of course you do." She teases.

"So are we going to disagree on the gender until delivery or are you going to concede that it's going to be Elizabeth?" I ask changing subjects.

"Aidan." She corrects with finality. She rubs my stomach, "I'm positive."

"You want to bet?" I ask. I tilt my head up so I can just look at her eyes. "I bet you an evening at my command it's a girl."

"Alright, and I wager a second try it's a boy." There's a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"That's not fair." I retort but I take her hand in mine and shake anyways. Of all the bets I've seen made by my subordinates, none was ever as ridiculous as this one.

At some point we both fall asleep like this. Riza goes first having not had the priveledge of napping. I sit for a little while contemplating my situation. _If my fourteen year old self could see me now. I'd probably try to kick the shit out of me. Some promise I made about never ending up pregnant._ I look, really look at my midsection, and feel a twinge of excitement.

Never saw myself in this position, but it isn't as bad as I imagined. Either it's paternal instinct clouding my judgement or I'm enjoying this far more than I should.

It isn't long before I join my wife in slumber.

 

 


	13. Let's Be Honest, I'm an Idiot

Waking the next morning on the train I refuse to open my eyes because I catch Riza's scent and feel her body go rigid beneath me. Her voice is agitated and she's sitting properly on the bench so that I'm sitting against her side my head on her shoulder.

"I am not waking my husband up for some interview." The tone of her voice a warning.

"Couldn't we just get a few questions in?" A femenine voice asks.

"No." Riza says in a way that suggests the subject is closed. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

She's right I don't. In fact I'm not feeling ready to face the day yet and I shift ever so slightly against Riza. I'm being manipulative, but that's what I do best. Riza's arm draped over me tightens and her fingers find the gland on my neck. She's rubbing at it tenderly in a heartbeat. It's an attempt to keep me asleep. Sometimes I feel like she knows all my weak spots, and she does. Naturally she has a general idea of how to lay waste to my senses. And my body is attuned to submit itself to her often reverent ministrations.

"You don't want him to answer questions cranky, trust me." Riza says to whoever is trying to goad her into waking me.

There's fading footsteps and then a relieved sigh from the woman I love. "Good riddance." She whispers under her breath and I have to fight to keep from chuckling.

I take a breath inhaling her aroma and I can't help but drift off again.

 

When I finally decide to wake up we're an hour outside of Central.

"Sleep well?" Riza asks me.

"Mm-hm." I sit up stretching.

As we near the station I travel up to the compartment Melany's in. I knock on the door twice. "Melany?"

The door slides open and the girl is looking far better. Judging by her eyes she's out of it and trying to find peace with herself. "It's taken me a long time to accept what nature threw at me. Find yourself a friend, someone who not necessarily shares in your experience, but someone who you trust and can speak freely with."

"Did you have someone?" She asks me.

"I've had several for different times in my life. The first was an instructor of sorts, they taught me how to dance, when I became a soldier I had a friend who was alpha, but he and I got along famously, and these days it's my wife." I explain.

"I'll do that. Thank you again." Without warning she gives me a hug and then pulls back quickly realizing her sense of touch is far stronger than before.

"You're sensitivity to touch will never leave you. You'll find ways to tolerate the necessary things, and come up with methods for avoiding undesired contact, but even the slightest touch from a friend can set your nerves alight." I offer my hand out to her. "Even I have trouble with a hand shake now and again."

She takes my hand gently pulling away after a breif moment.

"Take care of yourself." I say.

"For the record, I hope it's a girl."

"Me too."

　

　

We manage to find me a white dinner jacket in the last rack of a small shop specializing in wedding clothes for soon to be parents. Riza holds it triumphantly to me. Fortunately for me it fits decently enough and so my problem is solved.

 

Combing my hair, I catch sight of Riza in a black gown I recognize. She wore it for a mission once. It's long with a keyhole over her cleavage and a back that climbs all the way up hiding her tattoo and my scars. It's sleeveless with a split up her thigh.

She looks stunning with her hair up in a bun. There's a certain amount of strength and confidence rolling off her as she catches me eyeing her. "You approve?"

Admittedly I'm trying to salvage my diminished sex drive. It's there, hiding somehwere beneath the hormones. But it knows I have things to do right now. Maybe tonight.

"I do." I suddenly feel slightly inferior to her. She's gorgeous, while I'm just awkward as all hell.

"You look good Roy," She assures knowing how my mind works.

"Right."

"Seriously. You're rather dashing in the white. It works with the black suit and tie."

"You say that because you have to."

"Because I love you and because you look good Roy, please trust me." Kissing my nose she straightens my jacket.

　

We arrive at the mansion right on time. The Fuhrer sent an escort to pick us up and we step out of the car a little taken aback at the size of the place.

"I told Grumman not to make the Presidential Mansion this big, he promised me it isn't." I tell Riza as we walk in led by a butler.

The soiree is already off to a start and the ballroom is full with a lot of familiar faces.

Lt. Colonel Alex Armstrong is the first one to see us and he comes in for a hug excited to see us. Riza steps in front of me knowing he won't remember to take it easy on me. He pauses and then very gently hugs Riza and pulls me in as well. I'm already having to position my shoulders farther back to help keep my balance and I stumble into him.

"Armstrong let me go!" I holler in irritation. I'm fond of Olivier's little brother but I'm already hot in here.

The bald man releases me promptly and then chuckles. "Glad to see you could make it! How wonderful you both look." He says in that deep rolling voice of his.

"Don't compliment that unsightly growth he's parading around." Olivier snaps. Both soldiers are here in dress uniform, admittedly I prefer to wear the suit and jacket.

"Do I make you uncofortable Major General?" I ask. Riza's still clinging to my arm.

"More like you nauseate me." She retorts but there's an odd gleam in here piercing eyes as though I should watch myself. I raise an eyebrow and she flicks her hair in a clear signal that I should avoid being alone. It's a sign from our training excercises used to help the soldiers grasp the concept of silent orders. I have a lot of them and we've begun implementing them for the Agency. But I don't understand what is going on with Olivier.

Riza and I share a puzzled look. We delve further into the crowd and as we figured we come across more friendly faces.

"Mustang! I thought you were out until the inauguration." Bettencourt says approaching.

"And miss all the fun here?" I ask. I want to know what's up, but he doesn't take the bait.

"You're just avoiding vacation cause you've never gone on one." He says. Someone offers Riza a drink and she hesitates, she's been kind enough not to drink while I'm unable to.

"Go ahead and relax." I say. She takes it and as she pulls it close to her I quickly dip my pinky in and taste the cocktail. She gives me a disciplinary glare and I chuckle. "One drop won't hurt us." I whisper.

Blatant recognition that I've just referred to myself in plural format causes her to smile. "Fine." She holds the drink away from me though. She knows I love a good shot of Stray Dog or a dry martini, but I'm on doctor's orders. The cocktail in her hands is ok. It's a little weak for my liking. And now after nearly five months I'm suddenly wanting alcohol. Riza can see it in my eyes.

"Oh no you don't." She keeps her hand over the glass to keep me from stealing another drop.

"Craving liquor Mustang?" Representative Douglas Carling asks. He's a slender man with thin eyes, a narrow face. and a constantly frowning visage. Standing in a perfectly tailored suit he raises a bushy greyeing eyebrow in question.

"My throat's a little dry." I admit.

"Glad to see you here even if you're on paternity leave until January. How's the vacation coming along?" Thanks to his crooked nose his voice is nasally and somewhat painful to the ears, but he's one of the members who I know voted for me.

"Boring me to tears." I joke, "So far I'm up to my glands in trouble. Riza's threatened to lock me in the flat." I laugh goodnatuedly.

"You should know better than to tick your wife off Mustang." Carling adds.

"Just remember she's your cheif of security. Probably should get used to clearing things with her first." Bettencourt offers sagely.

"He forgets my role often times." Riza inserts herself into the conversation and I duck my head a little at her acidic tone. Recogizing that undercurrent of authority I'm incapable of disobeying I give her a pleading look. Carling and Bettencourt laugh in sport, but I don't find it very humorous to stand there in front of my peers while my wife puts me 'in my place'.

"Don't be so pique." Riza murmurs and I bristle instantly. _Dam these uncontrollabe mood swings._ I square my shoulders in a sign of displeasure and then clear my throat.

"She's got you licked Mustang." General Kissinger calls as he joins the circle. The man sports a long twisted goatee and mustache that just look out of place on his sharp featured face. His eyes are bright and green and they miss nothing.

"If only because I let her." I remind. It was my decision to allow her to bond me all those years ago. If there's one thing she respects it's my right to make my own choices regardless of her opinion.

Riza snorts a little at my side. I can tell she's getting aggravated with me. Holdng onto my dignity is almost impossible the way she carries on.

"Your wife disagrees with you." Carling notes.

"It's a rule of thumb for us." I say looking at her. Taking a long sip of the drink she refuses to meet my eyes and I think she's furious with me. I'm in it all the way might as well sink to the bottom. "Right Riz?" I elbow her in the side. I'm trying to ease her up and it fails splendidly.

Now I've done it. Her eyes flash like lightning and I turn around intending to make as hasty a gettaway as possible with this extra weight I'm carrying. "Roy." She calls in a sickly sweet tone that numbs my will. "Don't go just yet." As I'm trying to escape my own wife a cloying aroma hitches in my nose and I shudder.

In all my years she's never ever done this to me in public. There were a few wild nights where she got a little excited, but never in front of people who respect me. I halt midstride like a trapped rat unable to even force myself to move. It's so fucking humiliating. My one greatest vice has never been that I'd be the one to bear our children. What I fear and agonize over the most is that my will is only mine so long as she lets me have it. And at the moment she's just taken it away by releasing pheromones. I can't even consider disobeying her. My heart beat begins to pick up.

I fight off another violent shift in my emotional state. I won't let them see me crying.

"Yes?" I ask in a deeply offended tone and turn to give her the most unfavorable glare I have. _That's not fair to me. You promised you wouldn't do it unless it was necessary. I hardly call a spat in public a right to invoke that power over me._ The gentlemen from our discussion have all wisely vanished. They know it's not polite to interfere with the quarrels of bondmates.

The crowd subconsciously knows to keep their distance and no one notices us.

"The hell are you doing?" I growl. I'm about as ready to set this place on fire as I was to avenge Hughes. She didn't even do this to me when I'd gone berserk and nearly destroyed myself.

"You are something else tonight." She replies taking a step towards me and I don't mean to, but I flinch at her approach. Currently I'm unable to retreat, I'm bound, ensnared in her authority to remain where I stand. But I instinctively reveal my apprehension towards her.

There's an apologetic gleam in her eyes but she doesn't release me. Instead she talks and it only greives me more.

"Roy, just calm down and explain to me why you're suddenly so incooperative." Still using that condemning tone in her voice I have to answer honestly and I swallow hard before allowing myself to speak. I want to cut my nose off because that damning smell is stuck in my nostrils and toying with my mind.

My voice is soft, barely above a whisper. "I was merely reacting to your uncalled for behavior. I was having a discussion and you started with _that_ tone." Of all my shortcomings she had to attack me with that one. She could have called me useless and been done with it. That I can get over, this, this is something I have no say in, because no matter how strong I am and how capable I am, nothing I can do will break her spell on me.

"You know full well I never intended to speak to you in that manner." Her voice is even neither commanding, nor relenting.

"Then let me go Chief Operative." Faltering to remain lucid I dodge behind formalities. "I'm begging you don't do this to me in front of everyone. If you love me." I add at the end feeling like my heart might shatter because I get the feeling she won't.

I raise my hand to my neck fingering the skin just above my dormant bonding gland. I let her trigger it's reaction within me because I trusted she would never do something like this.

Her gaze softens and she steps towards me again bowing her head. "I'm sorry Roy, you can go." Her voice is gentle and mournful. Without a word I aboutface and march right for the hall.

I'm so distraught that as soon as I'm out into the main hall I give up and let a few hot tears fall. I keep moving not wanting her to find me, I can't let her find me. I trusted her. _She promised me, oh dam she swore she would never force me like that without a valid reason_.

I weave down a corridor and out a door into the gardens. Finding a bench I sit down unable to comprehend anything else. _She broke her promise._ That simple thought is all it takes to destroy me.

Compromised emotionally I place a hand on my stomach trying to sort out my feelings from the ones spurned by my unbalanced hormones. "I hate your mother sometimes." I whisper.

"Hate is a strong word." It's a voice I'm not familiar with. In fact the accent is clearly not Amestrian. A woman, an alpha by her uncontained scent approaches me. "I am Anthea Daern of Aerugo."

"I thought as much." I reply in a hoarse voice. Dressed in a long green overcoat with gold epaulets and brown trousers with knee high boots she pauses several feet from me.

"Roy Mustang I presume?" Her grey eyes gleam and I get an inkling that something isn't right, but I'm far too worked up to even think straight.

Nodding I give her a look that begs for space. I'm out here for a reason.

"At last we meet." She speaks in a gentle voice and I think I'm in danger but she smiles at me pelasantly.

Before my taxed mind can process her approach a silvery blade flashes in the moonlight and I feel the point of her sword rest menacingly against the center of my stomach. Right above my navel it sits, point just pressing against me.

I raise my hands petrified. Because I'm alone, which Armstrong warned me about, and then Riza wounded me far worse than, now I get it. _I'll make them pay for not telling me properly._ I'm such an idiot. Grumman informed me the Aerugan dignitary was early and they thought she might be up to something.

"You are the President Elect? A fair and handsome omega as yourself would be the leader of your country?" She is perplexed by our lack of heirarchy.

"Yes. We allow our citizens to choose what they will for themselves."

I wonder when they're going to arrive because at the moment I'm trapped again. I'm not exactly a patient person, especially when swords are involved. Swords are a symbol of weakness in my life; unable to beat Bradley with his swords, watching Riza almost die from a sword wound, and being pinned to a human transmutation circle by swords. Not my better moments if you ask me.

I know they'll come through any minute now, it's just waiting for them feels like time has ground to a halt. And I feel like being used as bait in this manner was uncalled for and severely punishable. Riza will not get away with doing that to me even for the sake of catching an assassin.

"Either way I apologize that I must put an end to you."

"Why?" I ask. I need to stall just in case there's a problem. Mind racing I can always use alchemy in a pinch if I get an opening, at least I have that.

"Because you are the future ruler, your death will incite a war, one that my country will win and use to conquer yours." She gives me a stern look that says she won't allow me anymore time.

Pulling back her sword she prepares to skewer me with it. Having no intention of being impaled for a second time in my life I look at her pleadingly. "What about my child?" I ask, "You would kill an innocent for your schemes?" I'm stalling again becuse I don't see any backup. Not to mention feeling really pissed that I've just put my unborn child in danger.

"Your offspring shall die with you." Right as she's about to run the both of us through there's a loud gunshot and the sword falls in the grass. Daern pulls her bloodied hand to her chest in pain and shock.

"Roy!" It's my wife, who I'm still understandably furious with.

Havoc, Olivier, and Alex all appear and take the dignitary into custody. In an instant it's all over and I'm sitting there like an idiot in shock. Riza approaches gently knowing how wounded I feel. "I wanted to warn you, but Havoc and Armstrong said I should let you think it was just a fight gone out of hand. They said you would put yourself in danger if you were compromised."

I glare at her. "I don't think this exactly counts as necessary."

"She was under orders Chief." Havoc interjects. "We needed to get Daern to reveal her intentions, she was very interested in asking questions regarding you. In the end I told Grumman the best way to leave you vulnerable to an assassination attempt. She had to see you alone and unable to analyze the situation."

He's about to say more but my fist makes contact with his cheek and he stumbles back. "I can't believe you would suggest that!" Havoc puts a hand to his split lip and nods.

"I deserve that." He says. "But you have to understand-" I punch him again before he can continue.

Riza's hands envelope my fist. "I'm sorry love, but it was necessary. You had to be in a state of cofusion powerful enough to cloud your battle instincts." I try to yank my hand free because I am thuroughly outraged that my wife and my own friend would use such methods on me.

"I don't care! If you'd at least warned me you were going to do something of some sort at first I-" I clutch at my chest. My vision swims, there's a sharp pain around my heart and I sudddenly feel dizzy. I stumble forward and Riza catches me. I grasp at her arms holding me up.

"Roy, Roy what's wrong?" But before I can answer I'm slipping off to inky black unconsciousness.

 


	14. I Hate Waking Up in the Hopsital

I come to in a hospital room confused by remnants of the previous night's emotions. The smell of antisceptic affronts my nose and I open my eyes to a sterile white room.

"What happened?" I ask pressing a hand on my stomach to ensure the baby's ok.

"Your blood pressure spiked. You really got angry back there." Riza's voice is beside me and I finally turn my gaze on her. "Please forgive me, it was just a little ambush to protect you."

"I know, but some kind of warning-"

"A warning more than what Armstrong gave you would have given you enough to put it all together. You had to be confused until she made her move" Riza interupts me. "And remember, we weren't doing it just for you. She was here to assassinate you, what would that do to the country? Your death now would have incited a lot of anger and hatred for Aerugo which she wanted. Havoc came in a little while ago and informed me that she isn't even the dignitary. She was an operative from some organization sent to kill you so we would start a war with Aerugo."

I sigh. My wife is absolutely right, the death of the first President Elect could have a lot of consequences. "Yeah well you took your own sweet time finding me." As the assassin had rested that sword on my stomach, on the vessel sheilding my child, I had been scared beyond compare. Because sometimes even the most seasoned veteran of war can panic when something important is on the line.

"I had to scent you out, I didn't know which way you had gone. Besides you realized in time and stalled." She reaches a hand for mine but I'm not quite ready to forgive her. Pulling away I give her a troubled look.

"You weren't the one standing there staring down a sword." I growl. Suddeny I'm feeling like crying again. I suck in the accumulating fluid in my nostrils and Riza sighs.

"I know, I should have been there sooner." Her voice is gently pleading for me to understand. And I do. But I'm still hurt by her actions. Maybe it's the hormones and maybe it's just me.

"Of all the dirty rotten tricks to use on a guy Riz, that was low." I say in a soft voice. I'm still fighting the sudden urge to start sobbing.

"Please forgive me love, I wouldn't have done it if the whole country wasn't depending on you surviving. She would have made her way to our flat in East City or waited til your inauguration and attempted to kill you then. As Agents bound to guard and protect the officials of our government Havoc and I wanted to catch her in a controlled environment."

"I'm quite aware of that now." I reply and I give her a look that says I'm just not feeling myself right now and she smiles.

"I know it's hard right now. Perhaps you and I should have had a bit more discussion before we went and made a baby." She says gently.

"And we would have agreed to ignore those deep desires we've confessed to each other and gone on. We would have never tried to at least see if we could even have children." I answer. I'm not exactly in a position to change the situation. Besides we've agreed this is a positive in our lives.

"I agree," Her pause is as pregnant as I am.

"What's bothering you Riz?"

"I just feel like we've opened ourselves to a lot more weakness." Giving me a look that says she wasn't expecting to see me about to get run through she keeps talking. "I saw the terror on your face and I can't remember ever seeing you so scared. Not even when that alchemist in the underground chambers ordered his men to cut my throat and you were asked to transmute a human." Her voice wavers.

"There was quite a bit of fear but I was keeping her talking, I knew you would come. You've never let me down before." I reply. "I was just worried about the baby, I'm not afraid of death, but I'm responsible for others and that makes it scary."

"Forgive me please, when Havoc pulled me aside and told me the situation last night I nearly dragged you out of the mansion. I didn't want to do it, but Havoc reminded me how important it was to stop an assassin now then let her free to attack some other time." Riza's eyes are pained and I can't stay mad at her for long. So she went Alpha on me just to protect myself and Amestris. In doing her job she saved lives, which is far more important than hurting my pride.

"And you kept us safe." I remind. "I forgive you Riza, I really do."

I put a hand on her cheek and give her a smile. "I could never not forgive you, I love you too much."

"You spoil me Roy." She murmurs.

"Yes and you adore it." I reply grinning. "When can we get out of here?" I ask. I really just want to get on a train and go home. I've had enough escapades for now. Staying away from the dangerous work I'm familiar with might not be so bad.

"Soon as the doctor clears you." She makes a face insinuating that she doesn't like the doctor. Which means I won't either.

The door to the room opens and a nurse steps in. She smiles broadly. "Glad to see you awake." She's checking my vitals in an instant and jabbers like some annoying bird the whole time. "You gave your Alpha here quite a scare. I suggest you keep that fiery temper of yours in check until the baby's born. Wouldn't want to cause any more trouble darling."

The door opens and the doctor walks in. He's tall and lean and judging by his lack of a strong scent, Beta. He gives me a thoughtful look through a pair of round rimmed glasses. His white coat is crisp and immaculate and he walks in slowly with an air of imperiousness.

"Ah the patient awakens!" He finally says in a mildly dramatic voice with a tone of patronization in it. "You shouldn't go galavanting with assassins at five months pregnant. Your little episode caused quite a rise in your blood pressure. Enough to consider it a problem, I would suggest you go home and see your doctor back East. If I were him I would label you as in danger for preeclampsia. Which means you really should watch the blood pressure. Keep you temper under control or you may put yourself and the baby in danger." He just shoots right into the facts and I realize why Riza disikes him, he's condescending even if he's smiling pleasantly.

I stare at him blinking in annoyance.

"I see you're as cranky as they say when you wake up in the hospital. I hear it's a common occurence for you. Best put those days in your past."

"Am I free to go or do you wish to continue?" I ask dryly. I am in no mood to stay here.

"You're quite free to go." He says a little startled.

With that I'm climbing out of the bed. "My clothes." I demand taking on my commanding officer tone. Riza offers me a neatly folded pile I recognize as the slacks and shirt I packed for today. She's already been to the hotel and packed us up.

I take them and head for the door to the bathroom.

As I leave I hear the doctor talking to Riza. "Is he always so stubborn?"

"I don't believe that's your business." She snaps back agitated by him. Just what did he say to her while I was out?

I dress quickly glad to be properly clothed. When I come back to the room Havoc and my Aunt are both in the room. _Oh look visitors, too bad I'm already on my way out._ Thank Truth I can walk out of the room if I feel like it.

"Sir," Havoc turns to look at me and I snicker because the left side of his face is stained a nice blue-black. His left eye is swollen slightly and the black eye is quite dark. There's a second bruise on his cheek around his mouth and it's apparent I split his lip good. "Thanks for the new look. Guess I kind of deserved it."

"My temper ran away with my fist." I reply. I look at my own bruised knuckles and chuckle. Not many Alphas can say they took a beating from a pregnant Omega with just their fist.

"That isn't the way I raised you to deal with people." Madam scolds and I shoot her a glare

"Some situations can't be dictated by proper conduct rules." I reply. I look at Riza standing silently in the corner a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong Riza?" I pass the others and come up to her. "Something happen? Doctor say something he shouldn't?"

She shakes her head and lifts an incident report. It's labeled with last night's date and I give her a quetioning glance. "What then?" I ask gently.

"That false dignitary had an insider selling her information about not just you, but parliament members in general. She was going to kill more people than you. She planned on taking you out first in case she was caught by us."

"Her orders were to kill as many government officials as possible Chief." Havoc adds. "We've got sources from Aerugo confirming the information I got her to spill."

"Any idea on who the turncoat is?" I ask. Riza's eyes are distant. I can tell she's worrying now.

"Someone we all know." Havoc says angrily.

"Oh?"

"A certain Colonel by the name of Clayton Wilson." Havoc makes a face.

"It's no secret he was loyal to the old regime." I say. I've always expected this kind of thing from the few who hold to the old ways. Riza shouldn't worry so much, it's part of the threat I was quite aware of.

"They brought him in this morning. Grumman's not going to take lightly to him. Probably a stint in prison for treason." Havoc informs.

"Then let him. Are we sending Daern back to her country?" I ask.

"As soon as we can." Havoc shrugs.

He then turns for the door. "I've got a lot of work to do now that the Agency is up and running."

"Thanks Havoc." I say and he waves a hand before disappearing behind a door.

Madam looks at us. "I wish you would just slow down for once kid. You've got plenty of time to save the people of Amestris as the President. You get one shot with that little one you're cooking."

"I understand that." I reply rather level-headedly. I may be a stubborn ass most of the time, but I'm smart enough to know when I'm beat. "That's why you won't see me back here until the inauguration."

"Finally some sense out of you." Riza teases.

"Best you get him home before he changes his mind." My Aunt approaches and I know what she wants from me.

"Oh no you don't." I say my arms shielding my protruding stomach.

"She's our only family Roy," Riza chides. I sigh because I know she's right.

Madam is swift and gentle as she places her hand on me. "Don't be so stand-offish. You know I'll be over to see the little one as often as I get news." She's reminding me she isn't giving up on the information brokering. But it would be ungainly for me to enter her establishment as the President even if she is family. So she'll have to come and visit us whenever she has important news for me. She pulls back and smiles at Riza. "I still wonder how you tamed him."

"I'm not tamed!" I fire back indignant. What does she even mean?

The two women just laugh at me.

 


	15. Gifts

Riza and I make our way to the platform silently. We haven't spoken much since Havoc turned in his report.

It's crowded and we stand. I lean against a pole and look at her. "Riza, love, what's worrying you so much?" I ask.

"I just, I guess I just forgot that even if we're on vacation, our enemies aren't." She says softly.

"The problem with being ambitious." I reply blandly. "You and I knew there would always be danger, no matter what. Don't let the most recent threat get to you. We've faced far worse odds and homunculi." I remind.

"I know," She gives me a smile and I can tell she's fighting to keep from going over the deep end and not letting me do anything.

"Look, I promise not to do anything work related until January. No more parties, no more interviews, and certainly no more lone encounters with assassins." I reach a hand to grab her chin and make her look at me. "Let's go home." I'm quite ready to quit taking back work and ignoring the fact that I'm in no state for danger and action.

"You got scared didn't you?" She asks her brown eyes alight with several different thoughts at once.

"I did." Nodding I put a hand on my stomach. "I can't allow this one to suffer on my being an idiot." I whisper.

"You'll make a good father Roy, you jut have to remember that feeling." She says quietly. "Now you worry about this one and I'll worry about you."

I nod slowly.

We spend the next month in easy quiet. Dr. Addler agrees and sentences me to taking it _easy_. He doesn't drop bed rest on me, but he warns it's coming. He also suggests cutting down on sodium, caffeine, and sugar. Which about sums up my recent dietary habits.

We spend some of our time buying necessities for the baby.

The shop owner watches us wander around the store. We've been reading, so we recognize most of the items on the shelves and we purchase some that we'll need.

"Grumman's assured me there's a proper nursery in the mansion." I say as we look at the hefty price tag on a crib. "If you go get me some wood I could make a little crib for the apartment until we move to Central." I suggest. Riza nods, we've already got a spending account from the Government but we refuse to use it until I'm in office. Instead we're living off our pensions at the moment.

"Look at these clothes, when I was a child babies were just diapered and swaddled." Riza remarks looking at a minaiture suit with accompanying tie.

"Guess they decided babies want to look fashionable." I agree holding up a satin and tule pink dress. "Let's get both, for a coming home outfit." I suggest. Riza looks at me in surprise and then at the outfits and realizes that if I have my way our child is going to be dressed properly all the time. One can not forget one's upbringing on a whim.

"You're going to have way too much fun dressing him up." She comments taking both from me.

"Dressing her up." Correcting her I look at the other clothes they have. I'll admit there are certain aspects I'm looking forward to.

The shop owner is a kindly older woman with a beaming smile and bright gentle green eyes. She promises to ship everything to the apartment the next morning.

Riza and I end up spending more than we planned. But the necessary items for a baby are not cheap and can't be ignored. Bottles, diapers, and of course clothes are easy to remember, but it's the bedding, burp clothes, pacifiers, special shampoo and oils, and other such items we also had to purchase.

　

Mid August hits and Riza suddenly gets secretive. I can tell she's planning something but I try not to pry.

It's not exactly boring, we pack up what we can now, and ship it to Central. The Presidential Mansion is waiting our arrival come January.

It's a Wednesday afternoon when I realize what Riza's up to. The phone rings and I answer it from where I'm sitting at my desk packing up old paperwork.

"Oh, hello Gen-President Elect Mustang!" It's Fuery.

"Hello Fuery." I reply smiling. It's good to hear his voice. He's been appointed the head communications tech for the Agency.

"Can I speak to your wife?" He asks.

"Let me get her." I pull away from the receiever and call out for Riza, wherever she is at the moment. "Hey Riz, Fuery's on the line."

"Got it." She calls from behind me and I nearly start at how close she is. She snatches the phone from me. "Speaking."

I listen intently wondering what is going on. "Wait, Fuery I can't do Friday. I have plans already." She says in mild annoyance. What's Friday? _August 24th._ The day, ten years ago that we bonded. Which means Riza's trying to be all romantic and sentimental.

I really don't care, but somewhere down the line Alphas got the idea that they should celebrate bonding similar to celebrating wedding anniversaries. Riza's never been one for sentimentality in strong doses, but every August 24th she tries to show her affections in the expected manner. By my giving me gifts for no good reason.

Often it's something I can't say no to, like a bottle of Stray Dog or my favorite sweets. Really it's kind of silly and useless, but she insists stubbornly.

"Look Fuery, you know what Friday is. That's not fair to me. Can't you send me Thursday or Saturday?" Riza's pretty much irritated at this point. She's been sneaking around recently, just what kind of event has she planned for Friday? Nothing too extravagant I hope.

"Alright, alright, but you owe me for this." Riza says in exasperation before hanging up. Sighing heavily she looks at me.

"What was all that about?" I ask.

"They want me to talk to a possible Agent in Batterson on Friday." Riza gives me an apologetic look. If anything, we've always spent the night of our bonding together, because it's something we feel compelled to do. It sort of strengthens our connection.

"That's business for you." I reply shrugging. "It's fine if you have to go."

"But I had plans." Getting up and looking at the phone register she flips around and then grabs the phone. "Give me a second." She dials and waits drumming her fingers on the desk in front of me.

I don't really hear what she says because I'm watching her fingers and trying to place a strange sensation I'm feeling. It takes me a minute to comprehend what I'm experiencing. It's a quick sudden pressure on the outer wall of my swollen stomach.

When she hangs up I'm quite sure I know what's happening and I try to get her attention but she starts talking. "They let me move our reservation. I'm taking you to dinner tonight to the Red Roof."

I pause a moment and nod. "That's nice Riza-"

"Nice, Roy it's your favorite restaurant in East City." She fires back impatiently.

"Yes and I am looking forward to it." I reply trying to sound eager, but it pales in comparison to what I have to tell her. "But,"

Without another word I grab her hand and place it against the taught skin of my belly and hold it there for several long seconds. She frowns in confusion, and then her eye glisten. "Did I just feel a kick?"

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you." I say chuckling at her.

Pressing her other hand on me she grins, "You should have just said it."

"You wouldn't let me." Starting to rise I pull away and she forces me back down on the seat.

"Don't move." She orders pressing her face close until she is resting her head against me. She giggles after a moment and then comes up with a smile. Without warning she kisses my nose. "We should get ready for dinner."

As we're dressing I catch her slip a box from her drawers into her purse. It's small and wrapped in paper but I know it's some kind of present.

She'll never realize the only thing I need, is her. Literally. I just need to know she is near and never going to leave me.

Riza drives us because it's her night to treat me. Which isn't all that bad, especially at the moment. "You seem awfully cooperative about this." She remarks as we pull into the parking lot of the Red Roof. As it's name implies the shingled roof is indeed red and the building is country themed in the middle of the sharp and crisp lines of the city.

"You do this to me every year." I reply. "It's inevitable with you."

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks and I can see in her eyes she's a little wary of my response. I guess she enjoys spoiling me every now and again. I really don't want to take that away from her.

"No," My reply insinuates I'm not saying something.

"What?" Her eyes turn on me as she shuts the engine off.

"I kind of like the attention."

As we get out she smirks at me. I ease out of the car slowly, if only to keep from causing pain and discomfort.

"Just remember, no one else is to know that. You're the only one allowed to treat me like this." I say.

"I know." She grasps my hand in hers and we enter the restaurant.

We're seated at a small table in a corner and we order our food already knowing what we want here. This is my favorite restaurant after all. They take one look at my midsection and remove the wine glasses and champagne flutes from our table and bring us water.

The place is dimly lit and decorated with artwork and paraphenelia of the local farming communities. The decor doesn't really hold my attention though, it's the cooking I prize.

Riza smiles at me eagerly and I can tell she wants to give me my present. "Alright, what do you have for me?" I ask. In honesty I am curious to see what she got me.

Eyes brightening she pulls the little box from her purse and grins at me. "I thought maybe you could use this." There's a touch of impatience in her voice.

I open the paper and then the box and I can't help but feel like she knows me all too well. It's a pocket watch. A proper one not like my State Issued one which I was forced to return upon my retirement. Besides I'm doing away with the State Alchemist Program.

It's a dark sleek gunmetal steel with a very simple stylized R M engraved on the front and a ring of flames encircling it. I've been without a proper pocket watch since my discharge.

"Thank you love," I give her a smile before releasing the catch and inspecting the face. It's a typical watch face but I can see the numbers well. I close it and slip it into my pocket attaching the hook to my belt.

"Do you like it?" She's always afraid to dissapoint, and I don't know how she ever could.

"Very much." I assure. And I do, it's a very thoughtful gift on her end. I feel a little like a leech for not having something for her, but I'm not supposed to give her a gift, and she won't accept one if I try. "It's perfect."

I would lean over the table and kiss her, but I'm unable to do that currently so I take her hands in mine and give her a genuine smile.

"Usually you complain about a bonding anniversary gift." Eyeing me she observes that I've been quite complacent in the last three weeks. In honesty I scared myself pretty good at the dinner party.

"I just don't see the sense in arguing about it." I shrug.

"You've been less resilient since the incident back in Central."

"And I believe we agreed to not fight instinct for a little while." I remind. I can tell she's understanding now. I've been enjoying her pampering a little bit, just a little. Come January I have a country to run and that's what I'll be worrying about then. But for now, I might as well enjoy the fact that we're getting a chance to have some time just the two of us before we move into the mansion where everyone will be watching us.

 


	16. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I got as steamy as I can get. I don't feel comfortable writing more than that.

I spend Friday alone with a pile of wood and a book on alchemic carpentry. Riza agreed that a little alchemy wouldn't hurt me and it gives me something to do while she's gone for the day.

I sit and read the book trying to focus on the words rather than the jittery sudden movements from within. It's a strange and marvelous sensation and the baby keeps moving. I finally give up and setting the book on the couch beside me I place a hand on my stomach and shake my head with a sigh.

"You're going to be an active one aren't you?" I ask. I've secretly given to talking to the baby when I'm alone. Not even Riza knows I do it.

There's a sharp kick against my ribs as if in response and I wince. "Hey be nice, kicking people is something naughty children do."

After that there's less activity and I pick up the book and keep reading. I just want to know the proper technique for wood, I'm not failiar with the medium.

When I sit on the floor next to the stack of smooth oak wood I clap my hands and begin. I know the dimensions necessary and I have plans for a design. We may only need it for a few weeks, but I want it to be nice. I can already tell I'm going to be spoiling this child left and right.

Riza laughs whenever I start talking about the baby or what we need to do for it. I've found myself more and more inclined to thinking about the baby, Addler says it's typical. I worry I'm not going to want to return to working, I've heard the stories how the hardest working people suddenly give up their careers because they've got a child in their arms.

Addler assures me it's natural to want that, but he also says that I will most likely find it easy to be the President since I won't have to leave the mansion every day for work. Somehow I feel like I've gone soft, but everyone's always told me I care about people too much. Well I can't help it. We all know that the major personality trait of any Omega is to care about those around them. And I have never ever denied that I do take care of people, I always did what I could for my subordinates, the Elrics, and especially for Riza.

Soon I have a small but functional crib standing before me. I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out too. It's a darker wood, rectangular in shape with railing on the sides. I've kept it simple because Riza asked me to. It is however carved with a floral pattern I saw in the book. I'm adamant I'm carrying a girl despite what Riza says.

I inspect the work for any flaws or weaknesses. I don't want to put my baby in it just to have it hurt her. I put several books in it and press down on the bottom but nothing gives or even creaks. The beauty of having used alchemy is that it is perfectly seamless. It's all one piece of wood making it much more sturdy than a traditional one.

Satisfied I head for the icebox for lunch. Inside on a plate is a sandwhich with a note. I smirk and pull it out. _Roy, there's also some fruit in the basket and a chocolate cupcake in the breadbox. Wish I were home with you, love Riza._

I set the paper aside and smiling I take an apple from the fruit basket and decide to wait on the cupcake. I want that chocolate now that I know it's here, but I need to eat healthy. Riza's been breathing down my back about it. She took over cooking completely if only to make sure I'm eating properly. Worrying about me must be exhausting and I wish she'd stop, but just as it's my proclivity to look after those around me so it is hers to be anxious about me.

If anything it's been a crash course in how our dynamics work. Riza hovers innocently trying to take care of me. I often find myself giving in to her for no explainable reason.

I eat the sandwich with a glass of lime spritz. It's some new carbonated drink colored green and admittedly tasting nothing like limes. But I like it anyways.

Having never gotten over the habit of Ishval I eat the apple with a knife carving out wedges as I sit at the table listening to the radio. There's a lot of recently formed bands that play upbeat unsual sounding music. It's far different than the symphonies or folk songs and I enjoy the sounds and the lyrics.

Failing to overcome the desire for chocolate I slowly eat the cupcake wondering how in the world I ever ended up craving this. Riza's been ok with the cake, but I've also been wanting alcohol. I just want a straight shot of Stray Dog sometimes. Riza wisely boxed the liquor up and hid it somewhere back when we first found out. I get the feeling she's already shipped it off to Central with our other stuff.

Decidng it's time to take a nap I sit on the couch, music still playing in the background. I yawn as I prop my feet on the coffee table leaning back against the couch.

Someone decides they aren't comfortable and starts moving around sporadically for several minutes until I start humming the tune of the song that's playing. I don't sing, Riza and I both know I positively suck at it.

Once the baby settles I drift off to sleep and surprisingly dream of nothing. Or at least I don't remember the dreaming because the next thing I know the phone is ringing and I'm waking up as the radio announcer talks about a local band.

I yawn, stretch, scratch my swollen stomach, and then slowly rise to the phone. "Mustang speaking." I mumble half yawning into the reciever.

"Hey did I wake you from a nap?" Riza asks concerned.

"No worries." I say perking up at my wife's voice. "I'm glad you called."

"Just thought I'd let you know that the prospect in Batterson turned down the offer and I'll be home around midnight tonight. If the train is on time which it looks like it won't be." She's annoyed and all she wants to do is come home.

"I got the crib done." I say in mild pride. I've always been one to show off alchemically speaking.

"Oh good. How was lunch?" She asks.

"Good, the sandwich was perfect. Thanks for leaving it for me."

"There's a bowl of soup and a salad for dinner in there. With some breadsticks." She informs. I chuckle.

"Roger." I say.

"Well I better get going, I'll talk to you later, love you Roy."

"Love you too Riz."

The line dies and I sigh because I'm wanting to go back to napping on the couch but I also have to use the bathroom.

Once I've taken care of nature I turn the radio off and situate myself on the couch. I close my eyes humming again. But I'm now wide awake so I read for a little while.

I drift off at some point and then wake up again to my stomach growling. I seek out the soup and salad, again there's a note with it.

_Sorry dinner can't be more. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Riza._

She's so cute sometimes. I heat the soup on the stove while picking at the salad. I taste the soup and I can tell she's foregone the salt as per doctor's orders. I sigh because it could use a little.

I eat it all if only because I know I'll be hungry again if I don't.

I'm asleep when Riza arrives at home. I hear the door open and for a moment I forget Riza's supposed to be arriving. I slowly start to sit up eyes blinking in the darkness. The light in the hall turns on and then I see her figure outlined by the light as soft footsteps approach. I relax and smile.

"Oh, I woke you up, sorry love." Riza steps in and turns out the light.

"S'ok." I slur.

She vanishes in the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later with her hair down and weaing a simple satin neglige. She climbs into bed and goes to wrap her hands around me but I'm sitting up in an instant.

"Roy what's up?" She asks.

"I love you." I murmur. I'm suddenly feeling very interested in her. I've missed her all day and I want some attention. I don't realize I'm scenting until Riza's sitting up staring at me wide eyed.

"Oh, I see." She whispers back. Before I can respond her own scent fills my nostrils. Such a sweet aroma she has.

I'm kissing her before she can say anything more. She pulls back to get her breath. "I'm beginning to think you missed me." Her voice is right next to my ear.

"Why would I do that?" My fingers are trailing down her back gently.

"Oh, maybe because you know you can't survive without me."

Riza's hands catch in my hair and she kisses me this time. It's a lot more violent than mine was. When she extricates her tongue from my mouth I'm almost gasping for air, but I'm enjoying it.

I'm grabbing at her shoulders now, then I run a hand down her front sticking my fingers into the neckline of her gown.

Without warning she's planting kisses down my neck until she reaches my bonding mark. There she stays for several long moments kissing and sucking until I'm sure I have a fresh bruise there. Her lips are warm and wet as they climb back up my jawline. I'm having a hard time doing anything but grasping at her futilely.

"Hm," She murmurs in my ear. Her hands are fluttering along my clavical and chest. I say nothing but some soft pleased noise escapes my throat.

Before I know what's happening she's pushing me slowly onto my back. "I'll be gentle." She promises. Then she's trailing kisses down my chest and all along my bloated abdomen. Her lips tickle my warm skin delightfully.

From there it's just a blur of moaning, kissing, and other satisfactory sensations.

The next morning I wake up to find Riza's arms wrapped around me tightly. One hand resting possessively over my belly the other intertwined with my own fingers. Having no desire to get up I yawn lazily. I shift a little to get comfortable and Riza's breath tickles my ear. I can smell her beside me and the room still has a lingering hint of our combined odors from the previous night.

I smirk. I hadn't expected I'd react like that when she came home, but then it was our special night and she had been gone all day.

She shifts coming awake and presses her head into my neck taking a deep breath.

Her hand traces circles on my stomach gently. "I'm glad I woke you up." She whispers.

"Me too." I reply.

I'd like to stay like this for an hour. But I shift and start to pull away. "Oh hell I have to pee." I grumble.

Riza giggles at this but lets me go.

When I come back she's sitting up on the bed her back to me. I take in her marked back. There's the original flame alchemy research marred by two distinct burn scars. I will never not feel bad about that.

"I'm going to tell Fuery he can send someone else next time." Riza announces. "I missed you all day yesterday, I've never missed you that much."

"I missed you too."

 


	17. Unable to do the Little Things

I shift and struggle and even try to lie on my back and bend my knees until I realize it's quite futile. I can't for the life of me get my shoes on. I've reached a point where my stomach is so big I can't bend over properly.

_Completely useless_. I think to myself and sigh. Sitting up slowly I take my shoes and socks in hand and march for the living room. Riza's dressed and ready on the phone.

She looks pissed when she turns to see me still barefoot with a dour expression on my face. Waving me to the chair at the desk she offers to help me with my shoes. "Look Sir, I am very glad you have this all figured out. But I'm not going to New Optain for a week and leaving Roy here at home by himself."

Grumman's bugging her again already. Seems we just can't shake responsibilty.

I sit at the chair and she takes the socks craning her neck to hold the phone while she kneels in front of me. Feeling rather ridiculous I try to listen to the conversation while she gently slides my socks onto my feet for me. I twitch a little and she holds me still.

'I don't see why you can't bring him along.' Grumman's voice is a little hopeful.

_Because I hate going to New Optain._ Really, it's my least favorite city I've been to in Amestris.

Riza's holding my right shoe for me to slip my foot in. I feel like a three year old having my mother tie my shoes for me. Except it's my wife and instead of being three years old I'm six and a half months pregnant and already very irritated.

"Because the doctor doesn't want him traveling." Riza reminds sharply. As she does this she yanks on my shoelaces and I pull my foot away sucking in a pained breath. It's bad enough my shoes are feeling tighter than they should.

"Sorry love." She murmurs loosening the laces instantly.

'What was that?' Grumman asks in confusion.

"I was talking to Roy, now please understand I would love to help you out, but I'm busy at the moment with an important responsibiltity and you're distracting me from it." She says as she holds the left for me.

'Oh?' Grumman asks thinking she's going to say something about pregnant husbands.

"Protecting the President Elect!" Riza snaps before slamming the phone down.

She ties my other shoe and then taps my foot. "He's probably nursing his ear right now." I say as she sighs.

"Yeah, I wish he'd stop forgetting I'm not technically working yet." Her eyes are full of irritation as she gives me a once over. "Ready to go?" She asks. I nod reluctantly. Never in my life have I ever been enthusiastic about going to the doctor.

Standing up I sigh and rest a hand on the lower part of my stomach to keep it steady. Somedays I really hate this, other days I'm excited for what comes afterwards. Today I'm somewhere in between the two.

I slip into my suit jacket twisting a little to accomplish the simple task without Riza's help. I'm certainly not as flexible as normal, and that's not really much to begin with.

I don't even try to button the jacket. It won't reach that far around me so I just let it hang on me like a fashion accessory. Riza grabs the keys, if I can't put my shoes on by myself I can't drive the car.

I really really hate feeling useless. Especially since it seems to be accumulating. I know it's coming, and jeez do I hate the thought of it, but at some point I'm not going to even be able to stand for more than five minutes without leaning on something or someone.

We're out the door and walking down the hall, the only reason we even moved into my apartment is because I'm on the first floor. Maybe I know the dangers of fire safety too well and maybe I just don't like being up that high.

Eiher way there's no stairs here, thank Truth.

As we're almost aroud the corner our nosy neighbor slips open the door of her unit and greets us warmly. "Hello kids." She's an older woman; small, silver hair, wrinkles mapping out a long happy life, and the gleaming eyes of someone who just wants to know what's going on around her.

Smiling sweetly she waits for us to turn and acknowledge her, Riza wants to keep going, I turn only because I've been feeling a lot nicer lately. My stoic careless air is long gone, and I give her a nod.

"Good afternoon Mrs. McClane." I say as Riza pinches my arm in reminder that we have some place to be.

"Oh now look at you. Getting closer everyday!" She beams at me. Her wrinkled hands clasp over her chest. "Nothing more lovely than a baby. You off on a date with that lovely little Alpha of yours?"

"More like a doctor's appointment." Riza corrects eager to get back on track.

"Oh well can't keep you from that." Mrs. McClane smiles and with that she returns to her apartment the door softly closing behind her.

I give Riza a quizical look. "That worried about time?" I ask.

"You've begun to move increasingly slower." My wife informs me.

"I wonder why." I ask. Really, what does she expect from me? I'm swollen in the most unflattering of manners, I can't even bend over anymore, my feet have begun to hurt on top of being mildly swollen, there's a twinge of back ache every now and again, and dam it I have to pee all the time.

"Yes I wonder." She replies reminding me silently I promised not to complain.

"Just quit micromanaging me." I say in annoyance. Knowing better I should have kept my mouth shut and waited for the mood swing to pass. But no, let's not forget I'm a mouthy pregnant idiot.

"I don't micromanage." She retorts.

"Yes you do." I'm suddenly up to feeling stubborn. Of all these useless symptoms mood swings are my least favorite because I just can't seem to get a hold of my mouth when they grab hold of me.

"Roy knock it off." There's a hint of that Alpha tone in her voice and I am instantly defeated. Sometimes I really really hate being Omega.

"Whatever." I grumble feeling like I could shout at her if she weren't inciting authority over me.

I get a little pay back when she drops the keys trying to unlock the car. I would tap my foot in impatience, but I need my feet to keep me steady. I'm already standing there with my legs held further apart than is typical, but I feel like I'll fall face forward if I don't.

"You dropped something." I say smirking as she kneels down to retrieve them and I can imagine the annoyance on her face.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Her voice drips sarcasm like venom.

Straightening she unlocks the car and turns to help me in, but I'm feeling rebelious and I pull myself in on my own. She slams my door and then gets in on her side.

"I swear to my oath as your protector I will make you regret this stubborn behavior." She says as we pull out.

"We both know I'm one giant stubborn streak. Did you really think you could go until the due date without me finding it again?" I ask. I wriggle in the seat trying to find a more comfortable position that doesn't make me feel like I need a toilet right this second. I lean back as best I can and stretch my feet away from me but there's little room in a car.

"Oh I figured it would rear it's head. What's the matter uncomfortable?" She asks in a mocking tone.

"It's not funny." I growl. I give her a look that says teasing about my behavior is one thing, teasing about the fact that any position I can sit, lie, or stand in is absoluetly uncomfortable is another.

I shift again swearing choicely under my breath before crossing my arms above my itchy swollen belly. I scratch at it absently and close my eyes.

And that's when someone decides I should be kicked in the ribs. And HARD. I choke on a breath that turns into a cough and lean forward pressing my hand to my side.

"That's not nice!" I chide at my stomach as if an unborn baby can understand my words.

"Kicking again?" Riza asks.

"Cracking ribs." I mumble rubbing my side. I wince a little and sigh.

"That's what happens Roy."

"Dam it I know that!" I shout at her. "I'm the one getting the crap kicked out of me from within."

The baby kicks again in the same spot. And this time I bend over and gasp.

Riza slows but I wave her on wincing. "Just get to the hospital already." I snarl. "There's nothing anyone can do for a cracked rib anyways." I manage through tight lips. There's never any worse pain than a broken rib. I've had enough in my life to know when one's cracked.

"Are you ok?" Losing the antagonizing air she glances over at me.

"Fine." I grit my teeth and suck in a breath. "Just a cracked rib or two."

"That's not fine." She replies.

"And there's still nothing anyone can do about it." I reply regaining some air of dignity as the pain in my side ebbes. I catch her watching me intently. "I'll ask Addler at the office." I promise.

This eases her just a bit. We arrive at the hospital without further incident.

Riza helps me out of the car. I lean on her a little more than I would like to.

Once inside I leave her faithful support to relieve myself. When I come back out Riza's dodging a local trash news journalist. I don't know where these slimy papers crop up from but they slander and lie about evyerone with any notariety. Which means I'm fair game for the tall busty woman giving my wife, my Alpha, a hard time.

"Oh come on darling, tell me honest, is the baby yours or is the marriage just you doing your duty as his body guard." Evita Carmichael says in a forced pleasant voice.

I try to turn around but I am not as fast as I usually am and I end up catching both women's eyes. Guess I'm just a giant advertisment for 'I'm perfectly useless at the moment and an easy target'.

Evita starts for me.

"Oh Roy Darling!" _That's President Elect Mustang to you._

Riza quicksteps past the nosy journalist who's in a dress two sizes too tight and heels that should break an ankle.

She extends her arm helpfully and I take it and just for show I give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go, I smell something rotten." I say quite loudly.

Evita shrugs the insult off.

"Oh come on dears, let's hear the honest truth!" The woman demands. "Is it yours?" She nearly yells for the whole damn hospital to hear.

Riza scents instantly angered by this. There's a lot of insult in implying that I would allow another Alpha to touch me like that. Sighing I wisely hang back and let the show begin. My wife approaches Evita with an air of 'I will kick you into tomorrow' about her.

Evita catches Riza's scent and her eyes widen. For some reason people tend to forget that she's not only Alpha, but loyal and devoted to me. And not just because of our bond, if people understood just how deep our feelings for each other run they would never suggest such rumors.

Drumming my fingers on my belly I wonder when Riza's going to remember the doctor's office. Maybe I should head that way myself. No she'd be all panicked once she realized I wasn't right there.

"Yes." Riza replies in a quiet threatening voice. "That's our child, Roy Mustang is _my_ husband, _my_ Omega." She grins proudly, here comes that little bit of boasting. "I'm the one responsible, it's my little one in him and I couldn't be happier. There's your answer and you can consider this a warning because if you don't leave him alone I will view your approaches as a threat to his safety."

Smirking I wait for Riza to turn to me. Evita seems unimpressed, which is never a good idea. And that's when Riza's gun makes an appearance.

"Did I just hear you threaten the President Elect?"

Evita realizes she has absolutely no ground and with a huff turning up her nose she turns and stalks away without another word.

Riza turns and her anger is gone. "Oh, come on we have to get you to the office." I chuckle at how easily she can go from scaring off someone she feels is a threat to my wellbeing to doting on me.

She's at my side taking my fingers in hers in a heartbeat and we walk down the hall silently.

"Boasting again?" I ask.

"It seems to be the best way." She leans in close. "Everyone expects you to do all the talking and yet you've been content to let me."

"Maybe I like hearing you boast about the baby." I reply.

She kisses my cheek.

There's nothing to be done about a cracked rib but the doctor isn't worried about it.

He's more interested in how I'm feeling. His hands are all over my taught skin and he smiles and checks things all the while grinning. "Everything looks good." He says.

 


	18. The Beginning of the End

I spend most of the rest of our vacation writing up policy changes. Since I’m just sitting and writing Riza lets it slide. Unless I start to pace in thought. One afternoon she comes home from the grocery store to find me idly chatting with my stomach. I pat it with one hand while discussing my plans.

“Aerugo seems like they’re pretty apologetic for that incident a few months back. Prince Claudio has even invited us for a proper treaty discussion. I guess the Prince is just as tired of war as we are. Maybe, we can be allies, I know the government there is afraid we’ll seduce their citizens to coming here. I really don’t want that any more than they do. But that’s what they get for clinging to outdated class systems.”

“Who’re you talking to?” Riza’s curious voice breaks my train of thought. I turn to her.

“Well, um, no one really, just the baby I guess.” I shrug. She giggles.

“You really should consider another one, you’re cute pregnant.” She says. I shake my head.

"You just like seeing me all weak and needy." I reply.

"No, I like seeing how well suited you are to be a father."

"We'll see about that one."

Kissing my nose she brings in the groceries.

 

It’s quiet and very domestic like this for the last few months. I plan for my future role as President while we wait out the rest of my pregnancy.

And then in late November that unmistakable event happens. I’m standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables on a Thursday afternoon when I feel suddenly uncomfortable. I shift my weight to ease the feeling and that’s when I notice I’m wet. There’s a suspicious puddle around my feet. _Oh it’s time._

“Riza!” She’s in the other room digging around for a recipe she had earlier.

She’s entering the kitchen in an instant. I stand there quite thoroughly terrified. “Oh!” Riza says before grinning.

I blink at her unable to think or move.

“We’ve got to get you to the hospital!” She shouts grabbing my hands practically dancing.

“First we should clean up the mess.” I say making a face.

Riza nods impatiently. “You go get changed I’ll clean it up.”  

I do as she asks feeling one part stricken with terror and one part extremely excited.

Once I’m in dry clothes and the kitchen floor is clean we gather some things and then hurry out of the apartment. Riza’s carrying a suitcase and the keys and as soon as we hit the car it hits her.

“Truth Roy, it’s actually happening.” She says mildly stunned. I chuckle and nod. I wince as a contraction seizes me and she unlocks the car eagerly. We climb in with hands shaking and hearts racing.

“We’re about to be parents.” She says.

“Yes, and not if you crash the car by not staying focused.” I say as she starts to back out of our spot without looking.

It takes us all of twenty minutes to get to the hospital the way she’s driving. I spend the drive white knuckled. I never knew that Riza drove worse than me when rushed.

When we arrive the nurses put me in a wheelchair and then send me off to a room with Riza in tow. Finding her lack of calm a bit amusing I try to chat idly with her. She’s begun to panic a little.

“Would you stop pacing.” I say from where I’m sitting up in a bed dressed in a hospital gown, because they won’t let me wear the pajamas.

Ignoring me she walks from one end of the room to the other and I sigh through a contraction. It starts in the back a feeling like I’ve pulled a muscle near my lower spine that sort of travels to the front of my abdomen. They don’t last very long but they’re quite painful and uncomfortable.

“You know labor can take hours.” I remind. “Would you quit worrying that something is wrong.”

“I’m fine.” She says.

“Just sit down and relax. You’re making me nervous.” I say.

She flops down into the chair beside me and gives me an irritated look. “I can’t help it.”

“Just relax. You’re not the one in pain here.” I remind. I rub my belly and sigh. _Just a few more hours._ Holy shit I am about to be a father. Nine months of prep just aren’t enough. I feel overwhelmed despite us having already gotten everything we needed for the baby.

Riza giggles and looks at me tenderly. “Almost there love. You got one more hurdle to go.”

I nod absently, because now I am terrified.

“Roy, hello, Mr. Mustang are you there?” Riza asks waving a hand in front of my face. I blink and look at her.

“Yes, just thinking.” I reply.

“About what?” Riza presses taking my hand.

“The baby, us, our future…” I swallow. “What if, what if I don’t want to be the President anymore?” I ask.

“Come on Roy, you sitting at home with the little one? I don’t think you’d last more than a week.” Riza laughs lightly. “Once all those pregnancy hormones are gone you’ll feel like leading the country again. And besides they aren’t going to expect more than a few speeches for the first few months. We will have plenty of time to adjust to the mansion and our new roles as parents and as President and Security Chief.”

“Admittedly I’ve enjoyed our little bout of domesticity.”

“When you’re done serving as President who knows? Maybe you’ll stay home or maybe you’ll work at a desk quietly assigning Agents to protect our government members.”

“While you get to have all the fun?” I tease just before a contraction hits. I suck in a pained breath and Riza rubs my shoulder.

“Twelve minutes.” Riza says.

I nod as the pain eases. After a moment the baby kicks, I guess Riza and I aren’t the only excited ones.

“I need to walk for a while.” I say climbing out of the bed. Riza doesn’t argue, the nurses told her it was perfectly fine for me to walk around.

We walk down the halls greeted by nurses and staff who smile and offer encouragement. I ignore it, it’s one thing for friends or family to offer words of support, but complete strangers just throw me.

“Does everybody have to talk to me like they’re my friends?” I ask in an irritated tone.

“Certainly seems that way. Want me to give them a little glare next time?” She asks. I chuckle wickedly. There’s not a soul on Earth that can withstand the glare of my wife. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She grins.

“By the way. You want to add to our bet?” I ask.

“Ooh.” Riza’s intrigued now.

“How about double or nothing.” I say. I’m bound and determined it’s a girl. I just know it has to be one.

“Deal.” Riza says without hesitation. You know that means if it’s Aidan you’ll be doing this two more times.” She says in mild anticipation.

“Hah, I don’t have any doubts this one is-“ I cut off as a contraction hits and I pause midstride. Riza’s hands steady me as I try to remember to breath. “Damn that hurts.” I mutter.

“It’ll all be over soon.” Riza promises.

“Yeah I know.” I reply a little sullenly.

“Oh, missing pregnancy already?” Riza teases.

“Not in the least. I just know that this means you and I are back to work soon.”

“And you were worried you wouldn’t like vacation.” She says.

“Well, when it’s with you it’s pleasant, and I like it.” I shrug. “Alone it’s just idle time, with you we did a lot of talking, arguing, and preparing. We learned what it’s like to live together, and how strenuous pregnancy is, but most of all we got to just be near each other. And not like the old days.” I rub Riza’s fingers in mine.

She leans close and kisses my cheek. “Afraid I’ll be too busy for you? Don’t worry, you are my husband, and my top priority. I will never, ever be too busy for you.”

“Good.”

We turn around and head back for the room another contraction forcing me to grab the wall. I put a hand on my stomach feeling how hard it is.

“Deep breath Roy.” Riza whispers.

When we get back to my room the nurse is just coming out looking for me. “Oh there you are, let’s get a time on those contractions ok.” She says and follows us back in. I’m not quite ready to sit down yet, though labor has already started to drain my energy. I look out the window at the darkening skies.

“Should be a beautiful night.” Riza says intently. “We’re going to be parents come tomorrow.”

“Another terrifying revelation.” I say in jest. “Hey I’m kind of hungry.”

“It’s probably a good idea.” The nurse says. “Anything in particular we can get you?”

“Chocolate cake.” Riza and I both say in unison.

The nurse giggles and waits until she’s counted the minutes, still twelve, before leaving. I finally sit back on the bed.

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you,” Riza murmurs. She’s off to my side rubbing my shoulders.

“Yeah, and it’s barely started.” I say.

We spend several long hours counting the span of time between contractions and chatting.

Then I drift off into a nap while Riza rubs my neck her fingers tracing circles around my scent glands. Somehow this technique is even more effective than usual because I close my eyes and for a while I don’t feel any pain or stress.


	19. Getting There

When I wake up it’s nearly midnight. I hiss as a contraction stronger than those before hits me.

“Six minutes.” Riza says eagerly. I shift in the bed uncomfortable.

“Good, I’m about done with contractions.”

“You’re doing better than I expected.” She admits.

“Hah, you’re just saying that to keep me from getting angry.” I reply.

Riza and I pick up an old discussion to distract me. “So about how we’re going to handle Elizabeth at the mansion?”

Riza rolls her eyes but she agrees we need to solve this last problem of ours.

“You’ll be nursing.” She says with a grin. “Which means you need to keep the baby close during the day.”

“I really hate it when you say that word.” I mumble.

“What?” She asks in mock confusion, “ _Nursing?”_ She asks ridiculously emphasizing the word.

“Ok, ok, I get it, post-natal duties and all.” I say in exasperation. I squeeze my eyes shut through a contraction. No one explained just how painful labor is, they said I would feel pain, but no one gave it a proper definition. And for the life of me I can’t either. It’s just pain. Pure unadulterated pain.

“You act like you didn’t know that was coming.” Riza says back to the topic.

“I’m well aware of that facet of child rearing.” I say. “I just don’t see myself being of much use feeding an infant all the time.”

“You’ll find ways around it, besides it’ll only be a few minutes at a time.” She says. “Just remember you have to keep eating for two.”

“I know.” I say.

“And still no alcohol.” She adds. I make a face. I’m really looking forward to a nice shot of Stray Dog.

“Alright, and when I’m too busy?” I ask.

“That’s when I’ll be around with a bottle.” She says.

“How come we can’t just use formula all the time?” I ask wistfully.

“Doctor Addler told you it was healthier to breast feed. Don’t go being silly and lazy. It’s a last ditch effort when you can’t be bothered.”

“That sounds harsh.” I frown. “I mean, I know there will be times I have work to do, but don’t call it that. I’m about to be a dad, there’s no such thing as being bothered by that responsibility.” I say coldly.

“Someone’s touchy.” Riza teases.

“Cut it out Riz, I’m not in the mood.” Another contraction steals my breath away.

“Ok, but that’s how it’ll play out most of the time. You know that thing I brought home the other day from the store?”

“The one you wouldn’t show me?” I ask. She nods.

“It’s a baby carrier. Either of us can put it on and the baby sits inside all nice and warm against whoever’s chest without us using our arms. You could probably get a lot of work done that way.” She says.

“Now that does sound handy.” I say smirking. “You just have to think of everything don’t you?”

“No, just the little things here and there.” She says.

“Glad someone does.” I mutter.

“Ok time to check those contractions.” A nurse comes in. She’s short and full figured with a beaming grin and eyes that sparkle with compassion. “How we doing?”

“Fine except for the pain.” I say.

She just giggles. “That’s all part of the deal. How about mom-to-be?” She turns to Riza. My wife just clams up because we haven’t really used titles like mother and father on each other. Riza’s about to be a mother and I think it just struck through her last bit of logic.

“Nervous I see.” The nurse says smiling knowingly.

“Oh that’s not the half of it.” I say smiling. I like this nurse, she’s kind and pleasant and while she’s holding a conversation with us it’s not idle chatter.

“I’ve seen worse. Trust me.” She replies.

Riza blinks, “Sorry, I’m just a little anxious.”

“Quite alright. New parents always are. Just remember that you’ll get the hang of it. Instinct will kick in for you two and that fear will just melt away. I think you Alpha/Omega couples have it easier in that sense. Those hyped up instincts of yours will give you all the confidence you need.”

I try to say something in response but a contraction hits. I close my eyes hands clenched in the sheets. Riza rubs my back and the nurse starts counting minutes on a watch.

I let my breath out in a shudder when it ends and the nurse nods. “You’re quite the silent one aren’t you?”

“I’ve known enough pain in my life. This is no different than those times.” I answer.

“It will be.” She winks.

When the next contraction hits she grins, “Alrighty, show’s almost ready. Five minutes you two!” She vanishes. “Going to call the doctor and let him know you’re getting close.”

Riza’s fingers find mine and squeeze them eagerly.

“Ugh, this is just the prelude.” I groan. “Then I have to… to push it out….” I say mildly distraught.

“That’s what birth canals are for.” Riza says.

“As if I didn’t know that.” I grouse.

“Ok, enough talk about the impending pain. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Whiskey.” I say. “I would love a nice shot of whiskey about now.”

“No can do love.”

“It’s not fair.” I pout.

“No complaints.” Riza reminds playfully. “Oh by the way I called Madam about an hour ago. She said to let her know when it’s all over.”

“She didn’t say anything about visiting did she?”

“Said she’ll get to see plenty once we’re back in Central.” Riza shrugs.

I can at least be grateful for that. I can already tell I’m going to be terribly territorial about the baby. I’ve only spent the last eight and a half months with it growing inside me.

Thirty minutes later Addler arrives looking a little sleep deprived but grinning. “I hear we’re almost there.”

“Getting there.” Riza’s all excited now.

“Just going to check on everything, make sure that canal is all open now.” He warns before he’s lifting the hem of my hospital gown and very politely fingering things I’m extremely glad I can’t see at the moment.

I feel the warmth in my cheeks and Riza giggles at me.

“You have someone else check down stairs and tell me it’s not a little uncomfortable.” I mumble before another contraction. They’re starting to get really painful.

“Close, not much longer now.” Addler says pulling away. “I’ll be around, the nurses will get me when it’s time.”

We both nod and then I cross my arms at Riza’s grin, she’s just so amused by all my discomfort.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re cut when you’re mad?”

“No.” I reply crisply.

Riza’s eyes are shining. “You know I’m really proud of you.” She whispers leaning in close. I turn to look at her. “Having a baby isn’t an easy thing to do.”

“Nothing to it.” I say fibbing. Because the pain is intense and getting worse every contraction. And that’s not the main event. She kisses me gently.

“You’re lying through your teeth.” She whispers.

I chuckle and cough as another one hits.

I lean my head against hers catching her scent, I take a deep breath. Anything to make me feel more comfortable.


	20. To Feel Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!  
> Thanks to all you have left Kudos!   
> Please please please, let me know what you thought of this. I'm maybe considering a sequel.   
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!

“One more push.” Doctor Addler says in an encouraging tone.

I try, I really do. But I’ve been at this for a while now and dam does it hurt. I don’t know how long it’s been since he said to start pushing but it feels like an eternity. What’s worse is I can feel the baby coming through excruciatingly slowly. Riza pushes the hair stuck to my forehead back. I’m covered in sweat, exhausted, and in more pain than I knew I could feel.

I lean back and sigh. “Ok just take a minute, next one and it’s all over.” Addler says. He pats my leg reassuringly.

Riza’s hand in mine is starting to look a little blue and I let go for a second. She works her fingers and kisses me. I’m hot and agitated and I want to shout at her but I’m too tired to waste my breath on pettiness. Her finger circles my scent gland anchoring my thoughts. _You can do this_.

“Almost there Roy.” She murmurs affectionately. “Deep breaths, get ready.” She can feel my body tense on its own and Addler says I need to push hard.

I focus everything I have on pushing. I grit my teeth and growl with the effort. For a moment I feel like nothing’s happening and then there’s a satisfying sensation of release. And I know it’s finally finished.

I fall back against the bed gasping for air. There’s a snipping sound and then a light laugh. “Girl!” Addler announces as the nurse starts cleaning her up.

“I-I w-win.” I manage between breaths. _Thank Truth it’s over._

“Sh, just rest.” Riza kisses my forehead. “All done, you did good Roy.” She’s starting to cry now. I can see the tears running down her cheeks.

“Seven thirty-two am, Friday, November Twenty-Seventh, 1920, girl.” Addler says to a nurse with paperwork. _Birth certificate_. My muddled mind decides.

I close my eyes feeling like I might pass out.

Then I hear a shriek and I open my eyes in an instant. Riza giggles through her joyful tears. “Looks like she has her father’s lungs.”

Addler hands the swaddled baby to Riza. Who brings her in close grinning. “Black hair already and so thick.” Riza murmurs. I look at our daughter in awe. She’s pink, wrinkly, and crying ever so loudly, but she’s absolutely perfect.

I feel my heart split in two, one part for Riza and one for Elizabeth. I’ll never be the same ever again. And as I look at her, I can already tell I’m probably going to give Riza another one. But not for a little while, I’ve got to get some work done first.

“Sh Elizabeth.” I say gently as a few tears of my own slide down my face. “It’s ok we’ve got you. Such a pretty little princess.” At my voice she calms a little and Riza smiles. Soon she’s asleep all tuckered out from her big entrance. I yawn realizing she’s not the only one ready for a nap.

 

After that I sleep for a while.

I wake up to the sound of crying. “Alright, alright, see look Daddy’s waking up.” Riza says in a soft voice. Sitting up I grimace at how sore I still am.

“Can I?” I hold my arms out eager.

Riza deposits Elizabeth into my arms smiling. Elizabeth stops squalling. “See all better now. She’s hungry.”

I look down into a tiny pair of brilliant brown eyes looking up at me expectantly. She wrinkles her tiny nose in frustration and starts to fuss. It’s obvious what she wants.

I have no idea what to do at first but as the nurse said paternal instinct kicks in and I open the front of my hospital gown and pull her close. There’s a strange warm sensation as she gets her mouth around my nipple. And then she’s feeding and surprisingly it doesn’t feel half as bad as I expected.

Riza’s smirking at me.

“What?”

“You are the most hilarious thing to watch. I mean, you’re just so calm and relaxed about it.” She explains. “Last night you were still terrified of nursing and now you’re doing it like it’s second nature.”

“Blame it on instincts.” I mutter. She laughs.

“It’s always going to be that way with you isn’t it?” She asks. “You’re going to fight and deny until instinct gets the better of you.”

“Maybe. Better to go down swinging.” I reply.

I raise an eyebrow at the odd feeling of my daughter nursing. _As long as she’s healthy._

After a few minutes Elizabeth is full and I pull her up as Riza reminds me to burp her. I nod and as gently as I can I place her against my shoulder and pat her back until I hear the little noise.

I watch her fall asleep in my arms completely mesmerized. “I’m doomed.” I whisper.

“Uh-oh, feeling like you can’t ever let her go?” Riza asks leaning in to give me a kiss.

“Something like that.” I say smirking.

“Typical.” Riza giggles running her fingers through Elizabeth’s hair. “She’s absolutely gorgeous Roy, I’m so glad she has your hair.”

“Better your eyes than mine.” I say.

The nurse comes in smiling. “You sure you’re first timers?” She asks. “I admit I was watching from the hall.”

I feel a blush coming on and Riza gives the nurse a critical look. My wife clears her throat in an obvious warning.

“It’s only to make sure you get the hang of it.” She explains a little startled by Riza’s reaction. There’s suddenly a new side to Riza, not just protective of me, protective of us both. And she’s not too fond of someone outside of our family watching something as intimate as nursing. To her it’s an encroachment of our space. Even Riza succumbs to her instincts at times.

The nurse pulls back a little. “Um, maybe I’ll just come back in a few.” She says leaving again.

“You scared her quite thoroughly.” I say somewhat surprised by my wife.

“I suggest you make it a point to feed Elizabeth in private or I may do something foolish.” Riza remarks. “I’m quite sure I’ve just been bitten by my own instincts.” She shakes her head.

“Territorial are we?” I ask chuckling. I’d rather have her overly defensive than indifferent.

“Do I have to answer?” She asks. I smirk at her and shake my head.

 

Riza watches me down a whole hamburger in minutes. I’m starved to say the least. She and I are alone in my room. When the nurse came back, to my great horror, she whisked Elizabeth away to be weighed and have her temperature checked. Riza was right, I nearly started crying when they took Elizabeth away. I'm hopelessly attached to her already.

I indulge my empty stomach while Riza picks at a few fries. She’s been up this whole time watching over me and now that it’s all said and done she needs to rest. “You should take a nap Riz, you’ve been up for over twenty-four hours.”

“I can’t,” She says in a weak voice. She’s still struggling with the instinct to watch over Elizabeth and I.

“You need to sleep.” I press. “Hell I need to sleep too.”

“When they bring her back, then I’ll rest.” She promises.

I chuckle at her, “We’re a pair to look at.” I say. I lick ketchup off my finger.

I slowly get out of the bed to use the restroom. I utter a slight groan as I slide off the bed. There's quite a bit of pain involved with childbirth. Taking my first step I suck in a breath at the burning ache.

“You need help?” Riza asks. I wave her away with a hand.

“I need to not be sore down there.” I mutter. Riza giggles at me. “Is your hand better yet?” I ask. I’m walking even slower than when I was still pregnant. Every little shift in my position causes pain to flare up and it’s not a pleasant feeling at all.

“I can move my fingers if that’s what you mean.” She replies. Apparently I nearly broke her hand.

“That’s good.” I reach the door to the adjoining restroom and open it.

I’m in there for a little while and Riza starts to worry. “You ok?” She asks from the other side.

“I feel empty.” I say mournfully as I open the door. She looks at me in confusion before I see it dawn on her.

“That’s natural.” Riza replies. “It’ll get better once we’re all home together.”

“Promise?” I ask. I’m still a little hormonal and she gives me a smile.

“Of course.”

 

 

There’s a knock on the door while I’m feeding Elizabeth later that afternoon. After the nurse got her all riled up Riza closes it whenever Elizabeth needs to eat. I can’t say I really blame her, I don’t want a bunch of people watching either.

Riza pulls up a little baby blanket Gracia quilted and sent to us. She carefully drapes it over us and then opens the door.

“Congratulations!” Rebecca Catalina whispers excitedly as she comes in, Havoc following behind. The two are in civilian clothes.

“Heard from a certain Information Broker that we could find you here.” The blond man says as his eyes flitter over to me then back to Riza.

“What are you doing in town?” I ask. Havoc has been in Central getting the Agency going. What could he possibly be doing here.

“Got a few days off and thought I’d come see Becks.” He says.

Riza and I stare at the two in mild surprise. “You two are?” Riza asks smiling.

“Yep.” Rebecca says lacing her fingers in Havoc’s.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Riza demands of her friend.

“You were all wrapped up in taking care of Roy.”

Elizabeth lets go of me and I pull her out from under the blanket and gently pat her back. She burps quietly and that’s when the two come closer.

“So whose this?” Rebecca asks.

“Elizabeth.” I answer proudly cradling her in my arm so they get a proper look.

“Uh-oh,” Havoc says, “She’s gonna break hearts with those eyes.”

“Ooh a little girl. I know you wanted a boy Riza, but I can see her running around that mansion in a dress and tiara with this one giving her whatever she wants.” She says poking a finger in my direction.

“Hey, why does everyone assume I’m going to be spoiling her?”

“I don’t know Roy.” Riza says smiling. She’s actually relaxed, she’s been all irritated about the nurses and the Doctors. Must be she trusts our friends enough to know there’s no sense in worrying.

“Can I?” Rebecca asks impatiently.

I nod slowly, I’m not ready to let her out of my arms again just yet. But she’s asleep and it’s probably good for her to be held by someone else. I hand her over quite reluctantly. “Watch her head.” I remind.

Rebecca nods and smiles, “Attached already?”

Havoc nods taking a closer look now that she’s up closer to him. I take the momentary freedom to close up my shirt and pull the blanket off.

“So you really?” He’s a little squeamish at the thought I can tell. But then most Alpha are. I simply nod with a shrug.

“Jeez Jean, you act like it’s something unnatural.” His girlfriend scolds. “Babies got to get fed from somewhere.”

“Elizabeth huh?” Havoc asks changing topic.

“It’s a favorite of his.” Riza replies. “Says he’s naming her after me.”

“That was his codename for you.” Havoc finally reaches out a finger and touches Elizabeth’s hand.

There’s a moment before the crying starts and he sighs. “Guess I can’t win even with kids.” He mumbles. Rebecca passes her back to me and I rock her gently.

“Sh, Havoc didn’t mean to scare you.” I whisper. I find myself humming a little and in a few minutes she’s asleep again.

Everyone’s watching me with varying looks of amusement.

“What?” I ask shifting in the bed.

“I always knew you’d make a good parent.” Havoc smirks.

“It’s in your blood Roy.” Rebecca says nodding in agreement.

“And here he used to say he never wanted kids.” Riza adds a gleam in her eyes.

“So help me I will roast those smirks off of your faces.” I reply.

They all laugh for a few moments. Feeling like they're all part of some inside joke I raise an eyebrow at them.

“Well we have to get going, Jean’s got somewhere to be today and we just wanted to stop in and welcome the new member of the team.” Rebecca says.

“Family.” I correct. “We’re a family, Aunt Becky.” She giggles in approval.

“Don’t you dare teach that kid to call me Uncle Jean.” Havoc warns.

“Oh she’s so calling you that.” I reply.

Since my arms are full at the moment he fist bumps my shoulder. “Take care and we’ll see you all in a few weeks.”

“Yeah, got to run a country or something like that.” I say.

“Ooh don’t forget to take pictures!” Rebecca says offering Riza a gift.

“What?” Riza frowns at the other woman.

“It’s a camera, take some photos.” Rebecca says. She hugs Riza and then they head out the door waving.

Riza pulls up the camera and grins. “I once took a photography class.” She says and before I can say anything she’s got it up and snaps a picture of me.

I sigh and put on a smile as she takes another one. “Done yet?” I ask. I look awful I just know I do.

She comes in close and takes one more of Elizabeth in my arms.

“There.”

“What about you?” I ask.

“I’ll have one taken later. For now I just want to hold her.” She takes her from me and I smile as her eyes glisten. It’s the strangest thing. How in a matter of hours our world has gone from the two of us, to the three of us. And I wouldn’t change it. I really don’t care that I was pretty much useless for nine months, or that it was the most painful experience of my life, or that I’m still unbearably sore, because all that work was so worth this moment. Riza catches me watching her and smiles.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” She whispers. I grin knowing exactly what she’s feeling.

“Who would ever want to live without this?” I murmur.

Honestly I want to know how I ever expected to go through life and never even wonder what this would be like. Because at the moment I’m pretty sure this the most happiness I’ve ever felt. _I get it now Hughes. It’s this right here. This feeling of being complete. You were right, you were always right._


End file.
